Sam's Hard Truth
by Minxheart
Summary: It had been 8 weeks since Sam had a 1 nighter with Tom and 1 night since they had kissed and yet she couldn't help feeling exited about the prospect of the two of them going out but when Sam experiences a weird and odd illness how will Tom cope. (A Sam and Tom fanfic just because they are amazing and well sorry about the blurb I'm useless at stuff like that!) NOW COMPLETE!
1. Intro to the life of Sam Nicolas

**So this was my first intro chapter please review and comment if you think it's worth continuing**

It had been 8 weeks since she had gone home with Tom and last night they had kissed. She had a massive crush on Tom and he was super hot but he had let down by not coming over he would have to make up for it. She smiled weakly as her alarm for 5:00 in the morning went off she had to pull herself out of bed but she was able to do it. She grabbed some dark blue skinny jeans from the floor as well as a white t shirt with a cat on. Ironic really as she had a dog a white and black Pit Bull Terrier called Bambi. To be honest she wasn't all soft on the inside, but Bambi had been in the army with her and he had lost his mother so when Sam had retired out of the army she had decided to take him under her wing. She exited the room and Bambi bounced towards her tail wagging and barking madly she bent down and started making a fuss. She climbed down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She poured him some food into his orange bowl and placed it on the floor beside her counter. She grabbed herself some cereal and poured strawberry milkshake over it and started eating it.

Half an hour later she was rushing out the door with Bambi on his leash. She dropped him round to the neighbours and set off to work in her car. She entered work a smile on her face no one knew she had a dog so when Linda saw a stray dog hair on her she brushed away and smiled. She quickly grabbed some scrubs and changed into them tying her hair up. She exited the staff room and sat at reception "Sorry about last night" the soft voice came from behind her.  
"Tom" she smiled angrily "You so owe me, you left me alone last night and there's only a certain amount of rejection a girl can take" she murmured into his ear. He laughed and walked off and Sam was left there dreaming for a second. "Sam you have a patient in cubicle 1" Zoe smiled as she walked past her. She grimaced and walked towards cubicle 1 and pulled back the curtains. The smell of lots of perfume hit her nostrils and she ran out of the cubicle and ran to the sink as she felt herself being sick. "Sam" Tom said to her concerned  
"I'm fine" she wiped her mouth clean and walked back again towards cubicle 1. She felt bile rise I her mouth again with the smell of perfume and ran to the sink being sick again. "Right Sam take a break" Tom muttered  
"I'm fine Tom just can you take the patient in cubicle 1 her perfume is really over powering?" She asked so she wouldn't have to be sick again  
"Sam that's a man and he's barley wearing any after shave" he laughed and she laughed to.  
"I guess girls obviously have better sense of smell" she was still laughing and turned.  
"Do you want to grab a drink after shift" he laughed  
"Sure" she murmured happily going to a different cubicle.

She was shattered but she had promised Tom a drink and was waiting for 5 minutes before Tom showed up.  
"Sam you look awful have you been sick again?" he asked  
"No" she lied she had thrown up after seeing Big Mac's turkey sandwich there was just something about the smell that had put her off.  
"Are you up to this?" Tom asked concerned  
"Yh I'm fine" she smiled still lying.  
"Ok then" he laughed and led her in; she could tell he was concerned about her but she was fine she just hadn't slept much last night.


	2. Hangover from Hell?

Her alarm clock went off and the sound was like a gunshot she had a ridiculously bad hangover. She groaned and switched her alarm clock off and felt a strange taste in her mouth and ran to the toilet to vomit. She opened the door to her bedroom and Bambi bounced towards her she bent down and fed him but the smell of the food found her wanting it. She quickly had to change as she had work she was hoping to get a cure for the hangover from there. She led Bambi on his lead towards the neighbours and felt again herself need to be sick and she was into the side of the road. She rang the door bell and her neighbour's 15 year old daughter Leila answered. "Hey sweetie I'm just" she felt sick in her mouth again and turned around to the street and threw up again. She turned around and walked back up "Sorry just dropping Bambi off" she smiled weakly.  
"Are you ok Sam?" Leila asked concerned  
"I'm fine I just had too much to drink last night" she smiled trying to reassure the teenager.

She arrived at the ED 10 minutes late as she had to stop to pee twice. She walked though the ED quickly "Sam you're late" Zoe stated loudly Sam turned and Zoe gasped. "Sam you look awful" Zoe stated shocked  
"Thanks" she laughed weakly she felt a pain in her abdomen and passed it away  
"Are you ok?" she asked cautiously  
"I'm fine I must have just had too much to drink last night" she smiled.  
"Sam you barley drank anything" Tom said coming up behind her there was something about him that set her off and she vomited on the ED floor.  
"Sorry" she muttered  
"Sam why don't you sit down" Zoe suggested quietly.  
"I'm ok Zoe" she reassured she got up and exited the staff room much to the annoyance of Tom and Zoe. She looked at the patient board and noticed a 5 year old boy on the board she felt something inside of her pull towards him which was weird. She decided quickly to go to that cubicle she opened the curtain to the cubicle and introduced herself. "Hi Dylan I'm Dr Nicolas but you can call me Sam" she smiled encouragingly as the boy sat there with his mother who looked about 8 months pregnant and father. "Right what's the problem?" she asked more motherly than she would have thought was possible from her.  
"Um my son fell about 6 feet from his tree house and I think the paramedics said he could have a bad concussion but they wanted to bring him in to be checked over" the mother said trying to remember everything.  
"Ok I am going to send Dylan for a head CT" she addressed the parents and then turned to Dylan "Right Dylan we are going to take you to have a scan of your head, now the machine is in the shape of a massive doughnut and so when you're in there I need you to stay very still ok!" Her usual tone now motherly she left the cubicle and got Linda to book Dylan in for a CT. She felt abdomen pain again and doubled over "Sam are you ok?" Dylan asked weirdly nice she gasped in pain again and clutched her stomach "I'll live can you grab me some Paracetamol"she gasped  
"Sam..."  
"NOW DYLAN" she yelled in pain she was handed something and she swallowed the tablet and took some water from the counter she had to sit down and Noel offered her a chair. "Sam" Tom's gentle voice rang out from behind her "Are you alright?" he asked  
"I'm..."  
"She's had severe abdominal pain and was very rude to me" Dylan grumbled loudly and walked off. Sam cursed typical Dylan _way to kick someone when there down._ She stood up again and walked towards the 5 year old boy "Hey Dylan" she smiled  
"Hello Sam" he smiled sweetly she started talking to him happily. They talked about lots of things from the trivial to non trivial Sam stood up as his mum and dad entered. She felt everything go dizzy and took a step forward she felt the world go hazy and she fell as head felt heavy and her eyes went black and she fainted...

**Please review if you like it and tell me if its worth continuing! Minxheartxxx**


	3. Sam's motherly side

Dylan

He watched in horror as the young Dr fell on the floor "SAM" he screamed, the curtain was opened quickly and another young Dr with blond hair who was called Dr. Kent by the name badge he was wearing. Dr Kent picked her up and carried her off he was very worried he didn't understand one minute she was laughing the next falling on the floor. "Mummy what's going on?" he asked innocently  
"The dr isn't very well sweetie so the other ones going to look after her" she answered trying to put it so her son would understand.  
"Can we go and visit her?" Dylan asked with puppy eyes  
"I'm sure I can talk to the Dr and it's a possibility" she smiled at her sons caring nature and left the cubicle to talk to the Drs.

She arrived back and Dylan smiled encouragingly at her "You can visit" she smiled and Dylan got up and followed his mum into rhesus.

Tom

"SAM" Tom heard the young boy's shout and ran into the cubicle he gasped and recoiled as he saw Sam on the floor he stooped down quickly and picked her up. "Is that Sam?" Tess asked concerned and followed him to rhesus he nodded and lay Sam on the bed. He motioned over at Linda as well to join them "I need U and E's LFTS and blood cultures also can somebody get a line in and connect the monitor" Tom was concerned over her. She was beautiful, sexy sassy and everything he wanted in a girl. He watched Tess draw blood as he checked her pulse "Come on Sam" he crossed his fingers and checked her eyes. "Both pupils equal and reactive" he watched with baited breath to see if the fluid were helping. There was a sudden pause as everyone looked at Sam waiting for a response and she flickered her eye lids and woke up.  
"What happened?" she asked concerned  
"You fainted now we are running some of the usual tests however it could help us if you would tell us some of the symptoms before you fainted." Tom spoke calmly trying not to betray his concerns.

Sam

She felt the blackness go and fade into the light as she opened her eyes.  
"What happened?" She asked concerned  
"You fainted now we are running some of the usual tests however it could help us if you would tell us some of the symptoms before you fainted."  
Sam thought about the moments before she had fainted and some of the things she had been feeling over the last couple of days and realised that something Tom had on him smelled appealing.  
"What have you eaten? It smells lush I really need something to eat" she muttered  
"BLT with mustard do you want me to get you one?" he asked kindly  
"Thanks" she said her stomach had started to hurt again out of what she presumed was hunger. Tom left her and started talking to Dylan's mum outside rhesus she felt a pang in her stomach as she realised she must have scared him.

3 minutes later the rhesus doors opened and Sam looked up at a tiny head next to the bed. Dylan looked up with his innocent little eyes they were painted with fear and concern. "Hey Dylan" she said trying to remain confidant  
"Hello Sam are you ok?" he asked his eyes wide  
"I'm fine I just had bit of a funny turn" she said more motherly and gently than she thought was possible.  
"Sam why is there this tube?" he asked  
"Well, this is a fluid tube it allows the Dr's to get fluids and lots of important vitamins in" she smiled.  
"I'll leave you to it" Sam was surprised at the mother's response as she was a complete stranger.  
They sat talking for a long time only when Dylan's mum returned did they stop. "Hey Dylan we have been given the all clear to go" she smiled  
"Mummy..." he tried  
"Sorry I haven't introduced myself properly I'm Maria as Dylan taken a shine to you I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner or coffee sometime?" she asked cautiously.  
"Yh of course" she smiled and Dylan and Maria left.


	4. A Doctors job is never done

Sam

She arrived at the Jones house after her shift the next day. She had been discharged from the hospital and they had put the fainting down to dehydration. She walked up the narrow drive way to the front door and heard two adults arguing. She knocked on the door cautiously and Dylan opened the door "Hello Sam" he said quietly Maria came to the door looking very dishevelled "I did get the right day?" Sam asked  
"Yes sorry life's a bit hectic with being pregnant and looking after a child and a husband" she smiled and Sam got the sense that everything wasn't as perfect as first thought. "I know it's not much but I brought you some flowers" Sam held out the bunch of roses  
"Thanks" Maria said and she entered the house.  
"Sam this is my husband Connor" she smiled as Connor still obviously looked upset over the argument.  
"As said I'm Connor" he plastered a smile on his face and Sam smiled back. Maria went into the kitchen and Sam followed  
"Do you want any help?" Sam asked  
"No I'm argh..." she screeched Sam went over  
"Maria whats wrong" she cried but the call was registered moot as Sam saw her waters had broken.  
"Right Maria I need you to stay calm for me and lie down, CONNOR I NEED YOU CALL AN AMBULENCE, Dylan can you get me some towels and then flick the switch on the kettle for me" Sam tried to remain calm. "Right Maria I'm going to need you to take off your underwear so I can see how dilated you are" Maria listened to everything Sam had to say and Sam was horrified to see she was already 2cm dilated. "Ok this is going along quicker than is normal right Maria I am going to need you to keep talking to me" she looked very nervous which was understandable.  
"The ambulance is going to be about 20 minutes" Connor said walking into the room. Sam cursed loudly  
"She doesn't have that long" she murmured to herself "Ok Connor grab my phone and call Tom" she watched Connor do as she said. He and Dylan came into the room. Sam took the towels and put them down under Maria. She heard Connor dial and put her on speaker phone  
"Hey Sam you up for a drink..." Tom started

"Tom I'm going to have to stop you there I have an 8 month pregnant female in very fast labour ambulance expected in half an hour and she doesn't have that long" Sam filled him in quickly "Ok I'm on way Sam get her to lie down and turn her on her left side" he hung up the phone and Sam turned her on her side. Sam could tell Dylan was scared and he proved this by starting to cry. In total surprise Connor went and took to one side and started shouting at him. "Connor can you please talk to your wife and re frame from shouting at your son many a grown adult can't cope with seeing this. Dylan can you sit next to the window and when you see someone come to the door I need you to open it and let him in. Connor can you phone the ambulance and tell them its urgent." Sam was starting to get very frustrated with the whole NHS system  
"SAM" and relief washed over her Tom was here at last.  
"Tom though here" she yelled seconds later Tom entered the kitchen  
"Right Sam we're going to have to deliver here she's too far along!" This was bad news she was 1 month early and could be detrimental to the baby's health. Sam noticed she was now 9cm dilated Tom looked down and tried to feel the baby's head. Then he recoiled and got Sam to put her hand on the baby's pulse she sighed  
"Maria I'm going need you to push very hard I'm going to help as well" Tom looked down again worried. With one last push the baby was out Sam and Tom instantly tried to locate a pulse. They waited desperately and looked at each other sadly "Maria I'm so sorry your baby has no pulse" Sam said upset by the whole thing.  
"I I don't understand" Maria said quietly confused Sam's heart went out to her.  
"Your babies dead Maria I'm so sorry" she looked straight at the women's eyes and could feel her pain. She started screaming and crying  
"I want to hold it" Maria said calming down for a second, Tom cut the cord and passed the little girl to Maria she took her and started crying again. Tom and Sam looked at each other and he took her hand reassuringly and they smiled at each other for a second a lingering look between them.


	5. The ED

Sam

The ambulance had arrived and Sam had handed the baby over she had felt sick. Tom had accompanied her back to her house as she had walked he thought it would be irresponsible to let her walk home in the dark alone. When they had arrived at hers she had even invited him and let him meet her dog.

_"Bambi" he teased "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were soft Dr Nicolas" his tease turned into a smile and he laughed at the you tell anyone you die look. _

He had told her she looked pale so insisted on seeing her eat something.

_"So what the hell do you usually eat? There's barley anything in the fridge Sam" he laughed.__  
__"I get by" she smiled grabbing the cereal and milkshake and pouring it on._  
_"That looks interesting" It was Sam's turn to laugh at Tom's puzzled expression._  
_"It's lush" she laughed eating it._  
_"I'll take your word for it" he took a step back in response to it. _

He was still here, still looking after her and maybe she thought maybe _something could happen between the 2 of them. _She dismissed this thought while there had been the unexplained kiss before the Halloween party and then the 1 nighters 8 weeks ago and the when he had held her hand after the baby was pronounced dead. But the kiss was a thing in the moment, the 1 nighters was because they were drunk and the hand holding was him reassuring her as a friend. She was in the shower now and trying desperately not to think about Tom. She done so many bad things so she fully understood while Tom didn't want to be with her she looked down at herself in the shower and realised she was putting on weight. _I have to go on a diet _she thought she hoped out of the shower put a towel round herself and walked into the bedroom. Tom was sitting on the bed "You look pretty damn hot" he smiled  
"I am fine you know" she smiled and sat down on the bed and grabbed her PJ's.  
"I know you are I was just thinking you may not want to be alone tonight" he smiled and Sam thought he was being seductive.  
"I'm not sure if I can" she said smiling and Tom walked forward and she had to run to the bathroom. She started throwing up  
"Sam are you ok?" Tom asked walking closer and she started throwing up again Sam saw Tom grab a jacket and tried to come closer.  
"Stay away" she yelled throwing up again "Sam you need to go to the ED" he said concerned.  
"I'm fine" she gulped  
"Sam I'm a Dr as well you know" Tom mentioned gently. Tom took off his jumper and came closer and didn't feel like she needed to be sick. "Sam please let us go to the ED" he begged. She nodded her head and when he went to pick up his jacket she started throwing up again. He dropped the jacket and helped Sam up and to her car.

They drove to the ED and he helped her out of the car. She leant on Tom and they walked through the doors and up to reception where Noel was on duty. "Hey Tom, Hey Sam I thought Tom your shift had just ended and Sam I thought you weren't meant to be in till tomorrow" he queried.  
"Yh we're not I need you to admit Sam she's been vomiting 6-7 times and is dehydrated" Sam stood weakly on his other side and saw big Mac approach and the smell of Turkey was prominent and she felt bile in her throat and was sick on the ED floor. Tom quickly extended his arms to grab her and Mac walked to go to clean it up but she was sick again and she held her hand out telling him to go. She looked up and he was staring offended at her "Sorry it's just the smell of turkey"

Tess  
Tess looked at the board and saw with horror Sam's name she entered reception and saw Sam being sick. She heard Tom try and comfort her and she couldn't help smiling knowing that those to liked each other but the other one didn't know. "I'll take her" Tess smiled  
"Me too" Tom said quickly.  
"Tom" she started  
"Tess I brought her in she is my patient as well"  
"Fine" she muttered giving up. They brought Sam though to a cubicle and she lay down  
"Tess can you..." he started but he gave up because she was already doing what he wanted  
"Sam sharp scratch" Tess drew some blood  
"Can I get a sandwich nothing with turkey in though?" she asked politely and instantly Tom smiled and left. This again was something that Tess thought was funny he was quite clearly smitten and so was she he was so concerned about her, but she thought suddenly how had become to bring Sam in she wondered then a thought occurred to her. Tess put the blood on the side "Sam I need to talk to me about how you've been feeling the last couple of weeks?" she asked kindly she saw Sam looking puzzled at her. "Sam" she prompted  
"Um...tired, really tired, dizzy, fainting, sick but that's only with certain smells and oh yh suddenly needing food and the next not" she answered tired.  
"Ok Sam I'm going to put a line" she smiled trying to disguise what she was thinking. She left Sam alone in the cubicle and sent the blood off making it top priority if she was right she grimaced. She headed back to Sam' cubicle "Sam we're going to need a urine sample" she said with virtually no emotion trying so she wouldn't suspect anything.  
Tess went outside the cubicle and got the urine sample and took it to her office and closed the door.

Tess closed the door to her office. _How was she going to say this?_ She thought this was going to either make her or break her. She stepped towards Sam's cubicles  
"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Tom asked and Tess bit her lip  
"Urm no I really need to ask her some more questions" she said quickly. How could she not have thought of it before she opened the curtain and stepped inside. How was she going to tell her? "Sam" she started she gulped. She couldn't do it, she couldn't, she couldn't be the one to tell Sam that she was pregnant...!


	6. Daddy Dearest

Sam

She was lying down and she felt awful, she was very tired and had been sick another 2 times since she had arrived. Tess walked into the cubicle and Sam bit her lip she could tell this was serious how often she had given that look. "What is it?" she murmured "How bad is it?" she asked as Tess hadn't responded.  
"Its...not...necessary bad news just different" Tess hesitated.  
"Tell me the truth Tess" Sam said a little more confidently than she actually felt.  
"Sam...everything you've been going the last couple of weeks, you may be going though it a little longer" Tess said sketchily.  
"What do you mean Tess?" she asked completely confused Tess handed her the chart and Sam looked down reading it. She scanned it quickly and a look of total shock came on her face. "I'm..." she started Tess nodded "I'm pregnant" she finished putting her head in her hands. She really didn't know how she felt "How far along am I?" She asked  
"I don't know we need to do an ultra sound" Tess said quietly.  
"Sam do you want us to call us your boyfriend?" Tess asked  
"What I'm not dating" Sam stated confused  
"You're pregnant Sam" Tess argued. Sam started to panic as soon as Tess pointed out she hadn't thought of it. How was she going to tell Tom? _Hang on_ she thought there was no guarantee that Tom was the father she had slept with 2 other people in the last 3.5 months. "Tess can we just keep this between us" she murmured  
"Sure" she gave Sam a knowing smile. Sam watched as Tess exited the cubicle she was panicked what was she going to about the baby. Could she really be a mum to a tiny baby she could barely look after herself. She was so confused she couldn't abort that would be wrong but could she...

Tess came back into the cubicle with an ultra sound device "Right Sam this is going to be cold" she said squeezing gel onto her stomach she flinched back. Tess put the Ultra Sound on her stomach "Ok here we go" Sam saw the sound of the baby's heart beat. She couldn't help herself she heard herself "Awh" and in that second she knew what she was going to do. "Ok Sam you're about 8-9 weeks and the baby looks perfectly healthy" and Sam couldn't help herself smile.  
"What do I do know Tess?" she asked weakly  
"You have a couple of choices you can keep it, give it away or abort" Tess informed her pausing at the last option.  
"I meant tell the dad" she tilted her head and sighed  
"You know who he is then?" Tess asked  
"Yh" she sighed. Tess cleaned off the gel from her stomach and Sam rolled down her top and got up. "Thanks Tess" she smiled "Oh Tess again can you not tell anyone even Dr Kent?" she begged. Tess agreed and left her alone to think.

She cursed as soon as Tess had informed her how many weeks pregnant she was aware who the father was. How was she going to tell him they had both agreed it was a one off and she didn't want to trap him. She closed the curtain and stepped outside Tom rushed to her "How are you? Do we know what's wrong yet?" he asked smiling.  
_There it was _she thought the perfect opportunity to tell him... but she couldn't she couldn't face his rejection. "Um Tess said I could get discharged" she murmured  
"Sam what's wrong?" he asked he could tell she wasn't telling him the truth.  
"Nothing" she brushed away what he had said.  
"In that case" he murmured "Do you want to go out with me!" he smiled in a seductive way and Sam froze.

**Sorry for the short chapter Minxheartxxx**


	7. Car Crash

Sam froze he was asking her out she put her hand behind her head and scratched her head to stall for time. She suddenly smiled "Of course" she tilted her head and Tom pushed her in the cubicle Sam had just left and started kissing her. She returned the kiss standing there locked in the moment _wait _she thought _I am pregnant I can't date Tom I have to tell him. _She stopped kissing him "Tom I'm" "Dr Kent you're needed in rhesus, Hey Sam how are you feeling?" Noel came in and Tom left, Sam cursed angrily _she still hadn't told him._"I'm fine Noel just one of those days" she left the cubicle and smiled. She went towards reception and watched Tom in rhesus her heart stopped for a second. She ran through to rhesus "Time of death 22:51" Tom pronounced. "Maria" she shouted Tom turned to her "I was going to tell you" he started and she broke down her hormones already on edge. "Where's little Dylan?" she asked crying uncontrollably "He was taken up to paediatrics" he said quietly. "Why? what happened?" she was sobbing and Tess watched her concerned about the babies health. "Connor, Maria and Dylan were involved in an RTC Dylan is virtually unharmed though but Maria died" Tom said putting his hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip. "What about Connor?" Sam asked her eyes wide with sadness in the time she had known them they had been amazing. Maria was like a sister she had delivered the baby and she had seen and helped Maria though her grief. She looked at Tom lost for a second in memory lane "Connor...Connor caused the accident, he was drunk Sam and upset and he drove the car into a wall!" He stared into her brown eyes losing himself for a second "What's happening to him?" she asked interrupting his thought "He's being arrested" Tom responded and she started to shake and he pulled her in hugging and supporting her. "What about Dylan will he be..." she trailed off "They're searching for someone to look after him" Tom informed her "I will" she said quickly. She wasn't being totally weird she thought it could be good practice to see if she could handle being a mother. "Sam are you sure?" he asked concerned about her wellbeing "Yes I need to do this" she smiled though her tears. Tom took her hand and led her to the lift where they went up to paediatrics to see Dylan.

"Dylan" she cried when she saw the 5 year old boy sitting there she sat down his bed. "Where's my Mummy?" he asked staring into her beautiful brown eyes Tom squeezed her hand. "You're Mummy's sleeping with angels honey" he continued to look puzzled "Your mum died Dylan" she reached over and took his hand.

Dylan He couldn't process what he was being told the last thing he could remember was all of them being in the car _"She died Maria inside you explain to me how that's not your fault" his Dad shouted at his Mum "It's not my fault these things happen" he watched her cry softly. Dylan noticed something weird on his Daddy's breath it was something that was on their most of the time but today it was stronger. They were going really fast overtaking loads of cars even one with a massive sign on it saying Ambulance. Dylan remembered lots of Ambulances his Grandma used to go on in lots but Mummy said that was because she faked being ill for the attention. "What is it hey? What did you do that made __**our**__baby die __**our**__only daughter" he didn't feel very well he wanted more than anything for his mummy and Daddy to stop arguing, they got like that sometimes it was usually with him that his daddy would be annoyed at. There was a sudden jolt as the car moved onto a narrower track and then with a sudden CRASH they smashed into the wall. "Mummy" he screamed as her head jolted forward as the airbag exploded trying to cushion her fall. Dylan started crying" Dylan I need you to be brave for mummy" Dylan stopped crying and nodded his head "Dylan I need you to grab my bag, get my phone and dial 999" he could tell very easily what she wanted. He reached into the front and grabbed her mobile and pressed 999 "Hello what service would you like?" the friendly operator asked on the phone "Ambulance" Dylan said quietly the operator who he found out was called Louise kept him talking informed him that there was an ambulance on their way. Dylan looked at his mummy and then over to his daddy and for the first time realised he wasn't breathing... _

Dylan started to panic his Mummy "No" he started to cry "Your lying I don't want to talk to you I want to talk to my mummy" his little voice was tinged with commanding.

Sam

Sam wanted desperately to tell him it was all a lie she pitied this poor boy. She thought she had it bad, she had just learned she was pregnant with a baby that Tom didn't know about, and now she looked at this 5 year old boy and she felt like she could understand him. She had lost her father when she was his age. "I'm not lying Dylan" she cried loudly Dylan looked up at her and she squeezed his hand. She leaned closer and had to stop herself from being sick the smell of Alcohol was making her that way and of course Dylan had been around it. "She's really gone" he muttered "Can you stay with me" he muttered again eyes wide. "Of course I can" she smiled. Tom looked at Sam before turning to Dylan. "I have to get back to work Sam, sorry" he murmured "Bye Dylan, "Bye Sam". He left the just the two of the alone and she decided to let Dylan sleep after all he looked in dire need of it.


	8. Home

Sam  
Dylan was being discharged today and as Dylan had no apparent living relatives social services had agreed to let Dylan live with Sam. Sam made her way up to Dylan's ward she wasn't even asked for her name by now they all knew her. Dylan had only broken his arm but he needed an operation to rotate the bone back into shape.  
"Hello Sam I'm ready to go" Dylan smiled his left arm in a sling.  
"Hey Dyl" she held out her hand and he took it. Sam signed the forms for Dylan's release and they walked out of the unit. It was evening and it was dark so Sam and Dylan stopped off to get KFC. They took the food home and ate it in front of X factor. "Union J is defiantly going to win" Sam laughed  
"No way" Dylan argued "I want Christopher"  
"How old are you 50" she joked.  
"Mummy and Daddy liked him" Sam stopped smiling.  
"You can like whoever you want sweetie" Sam looked at watch and stifled a grin "Bed" she smiled "It is 10:00" she felt very bad it was her first day and all ready she was messing up. _In that case am I really ready to have a baby _she thought she put her head in her hand and sighed. She doubled over as pain shot though her and she clutched her stomach. _It must just be one of those things _she thought she took some water and went up to bed.

BANG something woke Sam up and she sat bolt upright. She quickly slid out of bed and walked to the door she slowly opened it and... Dylan stood there his T shirt off where he was trying to mop up water and to Sam's immediate horror broken glass. "Dylan" she shouted abd she ran forward and picked him up moving him to one side she picked up Dylans t shirt and rung in out catching herself on some glass and she started to bleed. She led Dylan back to his room and quickly washed her finger. She came out and Dylan was standing in front of her "Dylan you're meant to be in bed" she scolded "  
"I'm sorry about the glass" he said suddenly bursting into tears.  
"Oh Dylan" she walked forward to give him a hug but he moved back. "What is it sweetie?" she asked  
"Nothing" his eyes were wide with an unknown feeling. Sam led Dylan back to bed and tucked him she closed the door quietly and cleared up the glass. Quickly, she got up and went to bed and collapsed into bed exhausted and knowing she would have to be up early tomorrow to take Dylan to school.

**Sorry this is so short I just couldn't think temporarily what to write!**


	9. Danger!

She vomited over the side of the bed she couldn't even get up. She had terrible back ache and she had to try and get up she winced in pain and got dressed. "Dylan" she yelled knocking on her spare bedroom or Dylan's bedroom door to wake him up. To her surprise the answering voice came from the lower floor  
"Sam I'm down here" Dylan yelled back Sam quickly ran down stairs confused to why he was already there. Dylan hadn't met Bambi yet as they had come in quite yet and Sam hadn't gone round to get him. Sam smiled as she entered the kitchen and gasped her table was clean and Dylan was putting his plate in the dish washer and had unloaded the stuff from yesterday. Dylan was dressed ready for school with his school bag in the lounge and Sam couldn't help laughing "Dylan you're so organised!" Sam went to grab some cereal but Dylan tapped her on the shoulder and showed her the cereal that was already out. "Awh sweetie thanks now I was wondering if you want to go and get someone with me?" she asked. Dylan suddenly looked sad and Sam noted the sudden change "It's my dog Dyl "and Dylan started smiling.  
"You have a dog what type? Ooh what's their name? Is it a boy or a girl?" the questions didn't seem to cease and Sam laughed and she walked over to her neighbours and they got the dog. As soon as Dylan saw him he smiled and started petting him "Hey soldier" he grabbed the lead and attached it to him. "Dylan this is Bambi, Bambi this Dylan" and Bambi wagged his tail in recognition of Sam's voice. "We have to go" she laughed Sam walked Dylan to his school. "Have a good day Dyl I will come and collect you at 3:30" she said firmly and took Bambi and started the short walk home. She had to go into work but there was no way she could drive she hesitantly dug out of her phone and dialled Tom's number "Hello this is Dr Tom Kent" he answered  
"Hey Tom can you give me a lift to the hospital..."she started

Tom 

He was just about to leave his flat to go to work when his phone went "Dr Tom Kent" he answered coolly.  
"Hey Tom can you give me a lift to the hospital..." Sam started and Tom heard her voice stop and a faint voice in the background  
"Drop everything" and a scream down the end of the phone.  
"SAM" he screamed he could hear barking as well but it didn't matter he heard the prominent sound of church bells and ran out of his apartment.

He got to his car and drove to the church where he knew Dylan attended school he had a siren as he was a volunteer ambulance man and he put the siren on. He got there in half the time "SAM" he shouted "SAM, SAM, SAM" each time louder he turned down an ally and saw her...


	10. Bambi's mother

"Sam" she was lying in the ally she looked completly fine but she wasn't moving her body looked lifeless and it was this in her vurerable state that made his heart plummet. Even from here Tom could see Bambi near Sam and when he ran toward her he growled loudly but regonising Tom relaxed. He sank next to Sam the other people around her all bleeding but he didn't care Sam was his priority. He had kidded himself with for a long time now that him and Sam were only friends but they never could be. He checked her over breifly she she seemed fine so he was completly confused. He dug his phone out of his pocket "Hello my name is Tom Kent fromHolby City ED I need 3 ambulances dispatched to Barn Owl Drive" he hung up the phone and with reluctance looked at the men who were obviusly to blame for this. He cursed his status as a dr and started to treat them he heard the ambulances arrive and he shouted to them "DOWN HERE" he shouted.  
"Tom" It was Dixie's voice  
"Sam's behind me"he said  
"Sam" she echoed and Tom could hear the shock in her voice and he saw Dixie bend down to examine her.

**Ok so this is redicously short but people want more**


	11. Tom's discovery

Dixie

They had just brought in a 58 year old man with chest pains he was a frequent flyer and she was catching some well earned rest at reception. Her, Jeff, Tamzin and Norman were chatting with the ED staff.  
"Hey Lloyd has Sam or Tom arrived?" Zoe asked concerned Lloyd shook his head and Zoe cursed annoyed. She sat eating her breakfast bar and the radio started talking and Dixie glanced at Jeff.  
"Control to 3006 a reported mugging gone amiss requested both you and 3004 to Barn Owl Drive" Dixie sighed.  
"3006 and 3004 to control we're on our way" she finished off her breakfast and they walked to the ambulances.  
"What is it with disturbing us in our break" Dixie moaned  
"Maybe they do it deliberately" he laughed they drove to the scene Tamzin and Norman following them.  
"It must be awful if they require 2 ambulances" Dixie said driving.  
"3 princess" Jeff corrected her as he noticed another ambulance heading in their direction and she sighed it must be truly awful. They parked and Dixie grabbed a first bag and Jeff started to get the heavier equipment. She heard a shout and she recognised the voice "Tom" she shouted back "Sam is behind me" he yelled and Dixie's heart sank. _Sam what the hell was she doing here _he looked at the girl slumped across the alley floor and she bent down to examine her. She checked her response and she couldn't work out why she was unconscious she heard running footsteps behind her. She turned to see Tamzin "Help Tom" she instructed and Tamzin went to help him.  
"Hey princess what do we need?" Jeff asked from behind her and he too gasped in shock when he saw it was Sam.  
"We need a board she needs to be a priority" she instructed she partially knew this wasn't true as the other 2 were bleeding but they were still conscious. Jeff had returned with the board and they strapped her on and they passed the other ambulance crew. They carried her to the ambulance and lifted her in the back. Jeff got in and started to drive while Dixie placed an IV in.

They reached the hospital very quickly and Jeff opened the doors and they lifted her out and banged though the ED doors.  
"This is Dr Sam Nicholls found by Tom inspected to discover she has an unexplained unconscious state GCS 4 on our arrival however this increased to 6 on route. BP was 80/60 so we put her on an IV drip and now 120/90 and still for no reason she is unconscious." They wheeled her though rhesus and Dixie completed the hand over completely distraught over the young Dr.

Tom

Even now he didn't know why he was helping this guy out after everything he had done. Tamzin had gone again to get a board to take the man to hospital the bite on his leg awful. Tamzin returned quickly and Tom helped her and Norman get the man on the board they lifted him up and something fell out the man's pocket. Tom stooped down to pick it up and he stopped breathing for a second. He was shaking un controllably as he picked up the item that fell out of the man's pocket with gloves. He closed his eyes and got up quickly running after Tamzin and Norman he had to tell the ED if he was right... "TAMZIN WAIT" Tamzin stared at him and he showed her what he found and she gasped. He got in the back quickly and Norman passed him the radio "3004 to 3006" he called desperately. His heart was racing he had to get a message to them it could be a life or death situation...  
"3006 to 3004" and his heart was raised  
"I found a used needle at the scene" he gulped choking back tears and there was silence at the other end...


	12. The reason

Dixie  
As soon as Tom said those words her heart sank and she ran into rhesus and relayed the information they turned stunned trying to figure out how to treat something that currently wasn't known to them. Zoe checked her airways "She's having breathing difficulties" she commented. _The quicker Tom got here the better_ she thought concerned and she paced up and down the ED. Tom entered the ED with a man and as soon as she saw Dixie he started to panic. "Sam" he yelled to her Dixie led him though and Tom abandoned the man.  
"Do we know what's wrong with her?" Tom asked at that moment Tess banged though the doors.  
"Is that Sam?" Tess asked she walked over "That's Sam" she said again.

Tess

She only just discovered Sam was here she had been in the staff room and overheard Big Mac she wondered if anyone else knew anything. Zoe went to give Sam a different drip and Tess couldn't let them continue "Zoe I need to talk to you" she said a note of authority in her voice.  
"In a sec" she answered  
"Zoe I need to speak to you now!" Tess said louder and Zoe sighed and moved away.  
"What do you want Tess?" she asked impatiently  
"Zoe she's 9 weeks pregnant" Tess muttered and Zoe gasped.  
"Tess I have to tell people" Zoe said loudly  
"No she was insistent we can't tell anyone" Tess argued. Tess could see where the problem was  
"Right Tess get me an ultrasound and everybody else can you clear rhesus and put the screens up we want to check for internal bleeding. Tess was conscious that there could be a problem with the baby and with Sam not up to making the decision she did have to wonder whose decision it was. The father had rights but she wasn't sure who he was Sam hadn't said, she knew Tom cared for Sam but still... Tess grabbed an ultrasound and handed it over to Zoe they squirted the gel and placed the device on her stomach. They waited and relaxed as they saw the baby, its heartbeat beat at a normal rhythm and it looked fine. It was one pressure of their mind the ever more pressing question now was if it wasn't the baby then what was it...

Suddenly Sam's Bp dropped Zoe called the others back in and Sam's BP dropped to 80/50 and down to 70/50 Sam's breathing became laboured and she stopped breathing. "Ok she's in respiratory arrest let's incubate" Zoe grabbed the bag to incubate and incubated her "Linda can you take over" she said and passed the bag to her. Tom ran into rhesus again and noticed she was in respiratory arrest and the low BP "Tubocurarine chloride" he yelled and Zoe sighed obviously. She had been that way for about an hour now and so any minute now.

Tom

He needed her to be ok, he was owed a date and he was sure as hell going to take her up on that. They all watched and heard Zoe call make a call to ICU and he went forward to her. He had to tell Dylan someone really had to pick him up from school otherwise he would panic. He went over to hold Sam's hand and stopped his heart skipping a beat...

**So this chapter is up a lot quicker than I thought it would be so when I fail my chemistry mock I can tell this to my teacher**


	13. Did She

Did she... he paused hoping it wasn't a fluke and she squeezed his hand again. "Zoe she is awake" he yelled they quickly set about taking the equipment out of her mouth. Sam looked into his eyes and smiled to herself he had been with he had sat and held her hand and told her everything eas going to be ok. "Tom..." she started her voice croaky as her windwipes had been squashed. she was about to continue but the police entered "Miss Nicholls we require you to talk us through what happened?" the police asked and Sam suddenly remembered "Where's Bambi and Dylan?" she asked she needed the 2 of them to be ok.  
"Miss Nicholls" the police tried to start  
"They're fine Dylan's still at school and Linda is going to pick him up and Dr Keogh said he would look after Bambi" Sam relaxed and Tom squeezed her hand again.  
"Right Miss Nicholls we need to know everything you can remember please?" they asked with no hint of emotion in their voices.  
"I was walking Bambi, my dog back home after taking Dylan to school and, and I felt really unwell so I thought driving would be a bad thing so I phoned Tom and asked if he could pick me up and I was just about to tell him where I was when..." she gulped her voice trailing away.  
"Continue Miss Nicholls" they said coldy.  
"There were 2 of them they came out one from behind and the one from behind tried to pin me against a wall but I kicked him so the other one grabbed something from his pocket and rammed it in my arm... The last thing I remember is seeing Bambi jump and attack them as they tried to get to me" she was crying. For some reason she felt this was more hormones but she still felt awful Tom put a reasurring hand on her shoulder and as he leaned she smelled bacon and felt the urge to throw up. A second later she did all over the side of the bed. "ZOE" Tom shouted and he tried to come near her but she was sick again. Zoe entered rhesus "Sam" she cried Sam knew that as soon as she started running tests she would discover all about the baby. "Tom can you wait outside for a second I would like to talk to Sam alone that includes you too officers" she smiked with a cheeky grin and the officers left Tom refused to go.  
"I'm not going" he said stubbonly  
"Dr Kent please can you do what I ask I will be asking Sam some questions ok and I think she needs peace" she paused as Tom nodded and stepped outside.  
"So Sam the good news is the drug that was injected into your system has not affected the baby physically, from what we can see the baby looks very healthy and ordinary and another thing knowing who the father is would really help!" Sam sat stunned  
"Hhow did you know?" she asked completly confused as far as she was aware the only person she had told was Tess. "Tess told me when you were brought in she was concerned for both your lives...plus relax I am the only one that knows." Zoe finished and Sam could relax she couldn't let Tom find out from someone else. "Sam who's the father?" she asked cautiously  
"Why?" Sam retaliated  
"Sam if there had been a problem with the baby it would have been useful to have someone to make that call" she reason and Sam admited there seemed to be no problem with it.  
"I will tell you but I need to tell them first" she sighed and Zoe nodded and left her. Tom entered again  
"So Missy I believe you owe me a date how about it tonight I can can come round yours and ill bring sushi and some beers." Sam winced and bit her lip  
"How about fish and chips instead oh and bring over so of that non alcaholic stuff i don't wanting to be drinking straight after all of this" she said gesturing to herself lying the bed.  
"That it is then and he kissed her on the forehead and left her to go to the cafe for a bit of lunch...


	14. The problems of being Pregnant on a date

He arrived at Sam's he was slightly annoyed when he looked though the window after all it was meant to be a date. Dylan sat oppersite Sam at the table when Tom knocked on the door he saw Sam send Dylan upstairs Tom felt better. He loved kids he had nothing against them exept it would be nice to go on a first date where there was no kid involved.

Sam was really nervous she had planned to tell Tom tonight but the thought of ruining their first date she just couldn't handle. Dylan had helped her get ready he had been really worried about her and after all that had happened he didn't want to leave her side but Sam had assured him that Tom was a good guy. I think while she would never admit it out loud she did enjoy having Dylan stay he always had a fresh perceptive of life. The door went and she sent Dylan upstairs and she answered the door.  
"Hey" she smiled  
"You look amazing" Tom commented holding up the food to her. She smiled and took the food and got plates and ketchup out. They ate their food laughing and joking about the hospital as well as finding out all about each other. Sam decided not to answer the question on family not wanting to have a conversation that involved children. She knew Tom liked children after all he was a paediatrition but still he would probably feel differently about his own kid. "Sam are you ok?" Tom asked concerned  
"Yh i'm fine why?" she asked falsley cheery  
"You just looked like you were a million miles away" he laughed at the rediculous nature of the statment. In truth Sam felt awful she felt like she was going to be sick and quickly ran into the bathroom and threw up if possible she didn't want Tom seeing. "Sam" Tom yelled she looked at herself in the mirror and she looked awful. She stepped out of the bathroom anyway hoping Tom wouldn't notice he turned round to her and ran towards her seriously concerned now. "I'm fine" she muttered as he huggered her to him. After a couple of minutes he picked Sam up and carried her up to her bedroom he lay her down and tucked her in and lay down the otherside of the double bed. He knew it wasn't totally a good plan to sleep next to her after all it was only a first date he shouldn't really be staying over but then realised this actually wasn't their first date their first date was when they had played Rock, Paper, Siscors for the last glass of wine. In anycase he decided to sleep next to her he needed to make sure that she was ok at least for now. He could tell she was asleep and gently stroked her hair "You're the most beautiful girl in the world Sam" he murmed and turned to fall asleep his hand on top of hers.


	15. Toast

Sam blinked her eyes open slowly and felt someone next to her. She looked over and saw Tom sleeping next to her. She got out of bed and down stairs into her kitchen. It was a saturday and they didn't need to be at work until 3 in the afternoon so Sam set about making Tom some breakfast. As currently the smell bacon made her feel sick she didn't keep it in the house and instead decided to make him some toast. She made some for Dylan and took them both upstairs and knocked on Dylan's door. "Dylan I got you some toast" Sam said and knocked on the door again. She opened the door and Dylan was still sleeping she went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him 1,2,3,4 and Sam screamed "TOM, TOM" she screamed.


	16. ED

Tom ran into the room and Sam screemed at him "HE'S NOT BREATHING" Tom froze for a second and sprang into action. He ra over and opened Dylans mouth and put 5 breaths into his mouth. They watched with baited breath for a second and Dylan started to breath again Sam rushed to his side and took his hand. She looked up at Tom and threw her arms around him kissing him on the mouth. He was shocked but recipricated it Sam broke it off and Tom walked out to find his keys. He came back and Sam was still holding Dylan's hand "Sam we need to take Dylan to the ED" he said. Sam looked round blankly and picked Dylan up in her arms. "Sam" he started but she didn't say anything she just walked past him and they went to Tom's car.

They arrived at the ED and Sam carried him though the door "Can I have some help over here?" Tom yelled and he indicated for them to go into peads rhesus. "Can I have a head and chest CT, MRI and bloods Lloyd chase up the notes" he instructed and Sam went to help but Fletch stepped in the way  
"Babe you know the rules" He said and showed her toward the door  
"No I have to be here" she muttered in defiance  
"Babe" he argued but he was interupted by Lloyd.  
"Tom he has epilesy" Lloyd said entering rhesus quickly they all loked at Sam  
"I didn't know" she whispered.  
"Ok obviusly he hasn't taken is meds what is he on?" he asked  
"10ml of Carbamazepine" Lloyd read out. Tom drew up some Carbamazepine and injected him. He looked over at Sam she had a blank expression on her face. "Sam" he tried to come over to her but Sam stepped back and kept stepping back. Her hair was still messy and she was still in last nights clothes something that Lloyd, Noel, Jeff and Big Mac were quick to comment on. After 5 or 6 of these comments she lost it "Ooh Dr Nicholls looking fine girl!"She snapped  
"NO, GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS! I HAD A DATE LAST NIGHT AND WAS VERY TIRED SO DIDN'T CHANGE AND GOT UP THIS WENT TO GET DYLAN HIS BREAKFAST HE WASN'T BREATHING SO I'M SORRY BUT YOU DO NOT GET TO CHECK ME OUT." she yelled and they stared back at her "Sorry Dr Nicholls" they apoligised and she relaxed. She shouldn't be taking all her anger out on them. Tom came out of Rhesus "Sam can I talk to you?" he asked and when she didn't seem like moving "Now" he promted. Sam walked towards him "It wasn't your fault" Sam  
"I didn't..." Sam tried to say  
"You did Sam admit it" he conforted her "Sam I wanted to talk to you about yesterday... our date" Tom prompted her.  
"Erm Yh" Sam murmured  
"So do you... you know want to go out again" he asked and she paused.


	17. Telling the Truth

He had asked out again and Sam couldn't help but smile "Of course" she said immediatly "Our first date wasn't that amazing so we may need to erase that from our minds" she laughed.  
"Actally that was second date I worked it out our first date was that time we went to the pub after we treated that pregnant boxing friend of your's" Tom corrected her. Sam gulped this was it she had to tell him "Tom" she started Tom looked at her  
"Yh what is it?" he asked. How was she going to do this  
"Tom ever since our first date I been feeling sick" she told him biting her lip.  
"Sam I don't think I have anything but I can get checked out" he said and Sam clenched her fists in confusion.  
"I haven't got an STD Tom I have been sick loads and I have been really sensitive to smells like I can tell you have had some of Big Mac's turkey sandwhich today dosen't actually make me sick." She rambled nervously  
"Sam I don't get what you are trying to tell me" he said completly confused Sam bit her lip.  
"Tom...I'm...I'm...I'm..."  
"What Sam" he interupted her.  
"I'm" she closed her eyes "I'm pre..." rhesus doors opened quickly and Tess entered.

"I'm" she closed her eyes "I'm pre..." rhesus doors opened quickly and Tess entered. "Dr Kent you're needed in cubicles" Tess said and Tom turned and leave. Sam put her heads in her hands she had just missed her oppertunity . "Are you ok Sam?" she asked "No I'm really not Dylan has epiliepsy and I didn't know and the father of my baby dosen't even know I'm pregnant" she said fustrated. "Awh Sam look you need to tell whoever the father is NOW because Sam you are 11 weeks pregnant" Sam nodded and Tess walked over to her and hugged her. "Sam peads have a bed for Dylan" Tess said pulling away "Thanks" she nodded and 2 people came to transfer him.

Dylan had been transfered and she came down from Peads and into the ED. "Tom" she yelled as she saw him and he turned around. "I need to talk to you" she said and he walked into the empty staff room and she followed and shut the door. "What is it Sam? Is it Dylan?" he asked "No its not Dylan he should be fine, It's me Tom I'm..." she started "I'm 11 weeks pregnant" she finished and Tom just stood there frozen


	18. At Last

"I'm" she closed her eyes "I'm pre..." rhesus doors opened quickly and Tess entered.  
"Dr Kent you're needed in cubicles" Tess said and Tom turned and leave. Sam put her heads in her hands she had just missed her oppertunity .  
"Are you ok Sam?" she asked  
"No I'm really not Dylan has epiliepsy and I didn't know and the father of my baby dosen't even know I'm pregnant" she said fustrated.  
"Awh Sam look you need to tell whoever the father is NOW because Sam you are 11 weeks pregnant" Sam nodded and Tess walked over to her and hugged her. "Sam peads have a bed for Dylan" Tess said pulling away  
"Thanks" she nodded and 2 people came to transfer him.

Dylan had been transfered and she came down from Peads and into the ED. "Tom" she yelled as she saw him and he turned around. "I need to talk to you" she said and he walked into the empty staff room and she followed and shut the door. "What is it Sam? Is it Dylan?" he asked  
"No its not Dylan he should be fine, It's me Tom I'm..." she started "I'm 11 weeks pregnant" she finished and Tom just stood there frozen


	19. Tom's reaction

"Tom you're needed in rhesus" Tess said entering the staff room and Tom nodded and followed.  
"Wait Tom" she yelled as she followed him out  
"We need to talk later" she said  
"Do we Sam, do we I have paitents to treat Sam" he said coldly and Sam felt it Tom left her and walked toward rhesus. That was when Sam broke down and started crying  
"Sam" Fletch came up to her "Are you ok darling" but she couldn't talk she just started to cry on his shoulder. She felt really hot and was aching all over "Sam you're really hot"  
"I know I am" she answered.  
"No no Sam" he said and pulled her back she looked awful. She was very hot she tried to move  
"H e" she slurred and took a step toward him and couldn't stand up her legs were like jelly and she collapsed in a wave of darkness...

Fletch grabbed her as she fell. "Sam, can I have some help over here!" he yelled Zoe ran forward "Can we get her into rhesus" she shouted and Tess stepped forward helping. Fletch held her in his arms and carried her though the doors. Tom looked over from treating his patient " Is that?" he started "Sam,yes" Fletch answered ~ "Hang on" Tom interupted them he beckoned for Fletch to clean the wound. He came over and they swapped places.

"Hang on" Tom interupted, he had to interupt she was pregnant and they had to know that. He motioned for Fletch to take over and they swapped places. "There is something you both should know..." Tom started "Tom I need to interupt you here we know Sam's pregnant, but this isn't pregnancy related"" Zoe said calmly. "What" Tom was seriously angry "How did you know? I only just found out!" "I diognosed it" Tess said quickly "Patient confidently and all that anyway Sam was concerned about how the father would react so didn't want to put any pressure on him by telling anyone" Tess stated simply. "Why does Zoe know?" he asked taking Sam's jacket off so they could have a better look at her arm's. She didn't have time to reply as they saw the rashes under her jacket and they didn't need to say any more all they needed to know was she had a fever, she had muscel pain and lots of rashes and not to mention lots of the other symptoms commonly acossaiated with pregnancy. Zoe and Tom looked at eachother for a second sharing a worried glance...


	20. Pregnancy Drawbacks?

Fletch grabbed her as she fell. "Sam, can I have some help over here!" he yelled Zoe ran forward "Can we get her into rhesus" she shouted and Tess stepped forward helping. Fletch held her in his arms and carried her though the doors. Tom looked over from treating his patient " Is that?" he started  
"Sam,yes" Fletch answered ~  
"Hang on" Tom interupted them he beckoned for Fletch to clean the wound. He came over and they swapped places.

"Hang on" Tom interupted, he had to interupt she was pregnant and they had to know that. He motioned for Fletch to take over and they swapped places. "There is something you both should know..." Tom started  
"Tom I need to interupt you here we know Sam's pregnant, but this isn't pregnancy related"" Zoe said calmly.  
"What" Tom was seriously angry "How did you know? I only just found out!"  
"I diognosed it" Tess said quickly "Patient confidently and all that anyway Sam was concerned about how the father would react so didn't want to put any pressure on him by telling anyone" Tess stated simply.  
"Why does Zoe know?" he asked taking Sam's jacket off so they could have a better look at her arm's. She didn't have time to reply as they saw the rashes under her jacket and they didn't need to say any more all they needed to know was she had a fever, she had muscel pain and lots of rashes and not to mention lots of the other symptoms commonly acossaiated with pregnancy. Zoe and Tom looked at eachother for a second sharing a worried glance...


	21. Kiss

"She has chicken pox" Zoe said slowly and "Can someone get me an ultra sound" she yelled.  
"Hang on" Tess started "How do you know? Unless" she finished quering the situation. Tom didn't know how to answer and then decided on the truth.  
"I am the dad" he said cooly, it was the first time he had said that word a loud _him a dad to a baby. _It was then he realised how much he had over reactived to Sam and how rude he was toward her. Tess and Zoe looked shocked at him "Are you two together then?" Tess asked  
"Well no not really we had a one night stand about 10 weeks ago" he answered and Fletch brought in the ultrasound.  
"Do you want me to stay?" he asked  
"No it's fine I have it covered" Tess answered and Fletch left them alone. Tom placed an IV in to provide fluid and Tess set up the ultrasound.  
"Right we are checking for a possible birth defect" she said serching for it. There was a breif silence before Tess spoke again "We can't find anything at the moment" she said confused.  
"So the babies healthy..." Tom said hopefully  
"For now it is and we can't find any reason for it not to be but it could be" Tess started. Tom relaxed and walked toward Sam "I am so sorry my baby" he said and stroked her hair off her face. "You are so beautiful Sam" he said quietly and kissed her on her forehead.


	22. Make up

Sam's eyes flickered open slowly she saw some of the blurry vision above her face. She tried to swat someone who was close to her away from her and heard her hand collide with someones face  
"Ouch" they said. Sam gtried to make slightly more sense of everything and suddenly recognised it as Tom's.  
"Tom" she said hopefully  
"Hey babe" he said stroking her hair and her eyes suddenly started to focus.  
"Tom what are you doing here?" she asked quietly her voice croaky.  
"I wanted to see that you were ok" he soothed her.  
"What makes you think I need you, you turned your back on us" she contradicted coldly.  
"Sam" he pleaded "I didn't mean what I said" he said in the same pleading and begging tone. Sam turned away from him  
"Just tell me what's wrong with me" she said quickly ignoring him.  
"You have chicken pox" he said completly bemussed and nearly about to laugh. Sam nodded her head _that was ok _she thought it wasn't like she was...  
"The baby" she said starting to panic  
"Tess said it is probably going to be fine remember only 1%" he answered. Sam got up from the bed slowly  
"What about Dylan?" she said again panicking.  
"He's ok but Sam I want to come home with you today to look after you and Dylan" he said and she looked into his eyes and nodded. Tom put his hands on her waist and kissed her.


	23. Sophie's choice

Tom had taken her home and put her to bed and she had woken up the next day being better. It had now been a month and 3 weeks and her and Tom were better than ever Tom was practically living with her.  
"Thanks Tom" she said as Tom passed her some cereal.  
"That ok babe" he said and leaned in kissing her  
"Eww" Dylan said and Tom and Sam laughed loudly. They hadn't told Dylan about the pregnancy after all they didn't want him to feel left out at all but they had to tell him soon Sam was starting to show. To be honest the only people who knew about the pregnancy was Zoe, Tess and Tom none of there other collegues knew not even her parents. Her and Tom were having the scan today and she was so nervous ever since she had chicken pox she was desprate that nothing was going to be wrong with her baby.

They dropped Dylan off at school and arrived at the ED. "Hey Sam, Hey Tom" Noel said he only glanced up breifly but realised that Sam was putting on a bit of weight. He didn't have long to think about it however as Sam and Tom headed to the staff room and he recieved a phone call.

Sam and Tom entered the staff room it was getting harder and harder to hide her pregnancy from people as scrubs now clung to her body. She left the staffroom fully changed. "Sam there's a call out for an abseiling Dr" Noel called to her  
"Can't Dylan do it" she argued knowing she really shouldn't be doing it.  
"No Dylan's not in today" he replied  
"Is there any other Dr in the whole of holby?" she bit her lip.  
"No just you so what am I saying?" he asked.  
"I need to check with Tess" she said and walked to find her.  
"Tess" she yelled when she saw her  
"What is it Dr Nicholls?" she said turning round.  
"Tess I have a patient who is an abseiler and climber now she wanted to know why can't she do these things because she is pregnant?" she asked.  
"Well it's because of the pressure to her cervix so it is uncomfatable for the mum and plus if there is a sudden movment on the harness it can badly effect the baby" Tess informed her and Sam nodded. Sam turned away and passed Noel  
"Tell them I'll be there" she said she couldn't let the person die because of posible consequences on her account. She changed into her out gear and waited for Dixie and Jeff "Sam there you are come on" Jeff said quickly and Sam left the ED feeling guilty as anything!


	24. Cliff Hanger

She checked her phone and Tom hadn't called her for which she was glad it meant that he didn't know what she was doing.  
"You ok sweetheart?" Dixie asked her from the front of the ambulance.  
"...Oh yh I'm great" she said pre-occupied  
"You sure Princess?" Jeff asked her worried about her.  
"I'm fine thanks Jeff" she responded and smiling checking her phone. Dixie turned around to her and stretched her arm out and touched Sam's arm arrived at the scene it was a barren cliff and the edge looked steep and unstable. She ran to the side of the cliff with Jeff and looked down below at the female patient at the bottom. She secured herself on the rock and started to bounce down the cliff slowly at first however testing her luck started going faster when her foot slipped and she hit her back on the rock. She cried out in pain and Dixie and Jeff looked down at her as she struggled to regain her grip. She bounced herself against the cliff and on the way back smacked her head against the wall and blacked out...

**Ok so I can't take creative lisence for this as I got it off of the BBC casualty spoilers video. Please R&R!**

**Minxheart  
XXX**


	25. Concussion

She struggled back to conciousness she needed to rescue the paient. She fely the acid taste of bile in her mouth and tried to lower herself down. Her world was spinning but she had to help the patient the girl was heavily pregnant from what she could remember. She got herself to the floor and vomited next to the patient "ARE YOU OK?" Jeff yelled to her and she vomited again still the earth was dizzy and she was barley avle to attach the patient to the board before she passed out at the bottom of the cliff...

She woke with what must have been 3 minutes later at the top of the cliff. "Jeff" she muttered seeing him out of the corner of her eye "Sam" he ran over not being able to keep the complete nerves out of his voice. "Right Sam I need you to tell me what day of the week it is?" he asked quietly.  
"I...I" she started and sat up quickly and vomited over Jeff's shoes and collapsed back again.

"Dixie" Jeff yelled to her and she ran over, Sam wasn't aware that she was the patient now until she was in the ambulance. Every part of her was screaming in pain exept the only part she wanted to feel. She hadn't felt the baby move at all and she was starting to panic. She passed out from the pain of her muscels and throwing up.

"Jeff she's lost conciousness" Dixie yelled and Jeff sped up his driving and Dixie tried to increase the fluids. They got to the ED quickly and opened the back of the ambulance and pushed her though the double doors.  
"Somone help over here" he yelled as Tom rushed over "This is Samantha Nicholls aged 26 was involved in a cliff accident she was concious however vomiting so query concussion as she lost conciousness on route." Jeff said and Tom couldn't look more horrified!


	26. Back to the ED

"Sam baby, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked concerned and confused "Jeff what happened?" he asked "And can someone get Zoe and Tess".  
"Tom she slipped abseiling on an unstable cliff, she has vomited so possible concussion". Tom was more than a little annoyed he couldn't help but get annoyed at her. "She wasn't meant to abseil, rhesus 2 " he muttered and Tess appeared  
"Sam" she said shocked and then Zoe came round the corner and she to started to help grabbing a line and ording a head CT. Sam's eyes flicked open and she looked up into Tom's eyes and instantly knew where she was...

**Sorry for the wrong update previously!**

"Zoe" Sam heard the name said but couldn't see where she was standing. "Tom" she croaked her voice hoarse though lack of fluids. "Sam what the hell were you doing abseilling? You are pregnant for Goodness sake!" he said angrily and Zoe recoiled worried that she had never seen this side of Tom before. "You put our baby in danger today" he continued and Sam wasn't aware that Tess was even here until she stepped in the way. "That is enough Tom" Tess said firmly but Tom hadn't completly finished and was about to finish but Zoe interupted him. "Dr Kent please either stop insulting my patient or step outside of MY rheus" Tom was tied between both wanting to get his mind heard and concern for Sam's saftey. He took a deep breath and decided he got up and left rhesus!

"Tom" Sam yelled "Tom" she cried again as Tom left her "TOM" she shouted. She couldn't face the fact that Tom wouldn't listen to her and she sat up jumped out of bed and ran to the door Tess and Zoe's cries of protests were ignored as she ran though the rhesus doors into reception. "TOM" she screemed and everybody turned to stare at her "Sam I need you to go back on the bed" Tess said joining her in reception.  
"TOM" she screamed again and Tess reached out to her but she flinched back her blond hair still messy. Noel looked worried at her just as Tom came round the corner holding a bottle of orange juice "Sam what the hell are you doing out of bed?" he asked as he ran toward her just as she felt pain in her stomach...

Pain was in her belly and it took a while for her to realise what it was and at the look of terror on her face everybody had ran to her. Tom reached her first then Tess and finally Zoe. Each looking more concerned as she started to laugh with pure and utter happiness "Tom" she whispered happily and everyone else looked weirdly at her again. "Tom" she said again louder  
"Are you ok?" he asked concerned about her sanity  
"Yes" she whispered gleefully. She grabbed Tom's hand and he didn't flinch and moved it quickly to her stomach and for the first time they felt their baby kick!


	27. Problem

"Ok Samantha this is going to be cold" The lady called Sarah told her and Tom held her hand nervously. The gel was squirted on her stomach and she bit her lip as the probe was put on her stomach. The screen next to her lit up and Sam squeezed Tom's hand even tighter as the Radiographer started searching for the baby's heart beat. "Is everything ok?" Sam asked when after a minute the radiographer hadn't responded she still didn't respond and Sam started to panic slightly. The radiographer paused over a section of her stomach and paused "I need to go and get my supieror" she said concerned and she was about to leave the room but Sam stopped her. "Hang on please tell me what's wrong with my baby" Sam said starting to cry  
"I'm sorry Miss Nicholls but I need to get my supireror" she apoligsed and left the room.


	28. My Baby

The lady Sarah re-entered with a man who's name badge read Dr Brown "Hello Miss Nicholls I'm Dr Brown now I want you to relax for me" he instructed introducing himself. "Just tell me what's wrong with my baby" Sam cried hysterically starting to get worked up and not even Tom could calm her down.  
"Miss Nicholls I need you to calm down for me so I can look at your baby" Dr Brown said again in an authoritve tone but it wasn't working  
"No just please tell me what is wrong with my baby with my child" she screemed distraught crying still and even Tom was starting to get slighly hysterical at the possible problem. "Look Miss Nicholls I need you to..." he started but she was serverly upset and couldn't hear him so he turned to Tom "Sir can you please calm down your girlfriend" he asked and Tom got up from his seat and in front of Sam.  
"Come on baby look at me" he calmed her touched her hand and suddenly she felt slightly safer and he passed her a bag to blow into it. He rubbed her back and she started ever so slowly to calm down and relax and without her notcing the probe was put back on her stomach. Sam was quiet now as Dr Brown looked into womb and crossed her fingers. "Miss Nicholls can I ask who told you your pregnant?" he asked Sam looked stunned for a second  
"Tess Bateman" she answered confused about what was going on.  
"Did you have a scan?" he asked and she again was confused  
"Yes" she murmured and she beckoned for Tom to get her bag which was sitting on the side and he did. Tom passed her the bag and she dug out the picture Tess had given her and handed it over to the concultant. He examined the photo for a good couple of minutes before handing it to his acomplise "Yes I would have to agree with you and it is not possible to see from this scan" he argued almost to himself.  
"Miss Nicholls I'm sorry that we got you so panicked earlier my collegue here is new and was not sure about what she saw, I can however now confirm that you are not having a baby" he said.


	29. A Baby or two

_"Miss Nicholls I'm sorry that we got you so panicked earlier my colleague here is new and was not sure about what she saw, I can however now confirm that you are not having __a__ baby" he said._

She had visions of her baby being born, and then them starting school with her and Tom to pick them up when school was over. They would sit there while the child got their GCSE and A Level results and then when they chose a university. They would sit in the ceromony as their child got married and when they were first told they were having their first grandchild and great grandchild. All of this flashed before her until she brought back to the present with the next words out of her lips and she was suprised to see how shakey her voice was.

Sam froze and started to shake "But, but I have a picture and, and I put on weight and I have had morning sickness" she stuttered in shock and Tom put his arm round her and tried to console her as well as himself.

"You misunderstand me you are not having a baby you're having 2" he finished and even he couldn't keep the exitment out of his voice and he looked at the parents to be!

Sam just looked at him for a second and wanted to hit him but Tom was holding her hand "So you're telling me I am carrying Twins" Sam confirmed.  
"Yes" he said and she looked furiously at him Tom chuckled partly in relief and happiness partly at the death stare Sam was giving him.

Sam looked like she was going to kill him so Tom wrapped his arms round her. "Lets try not killing the Dr he's only doing his job" he smiled charmingly and the Dr took a step back. "Thanks" Tom said as the Dr handed him the first sonogram picture and then the latest one.

Sam was crying this time for the best reason possible and Tom led her outside the cubicle .


	30. Bring me down today

"Hey Dylan we have something we need to talk about" Sam yelled up the stairs and Dylan ran down them. Tom and Sam sat down at the kitchen table and Dylan ran down to join them "What did you want?" he asked sweetly.  
"Ok there is somethng you should know, before we tell you we love you the same ok" Sam started but Dylan interupted her  
"Your having a baby" Dylan murmurred.  
"What... but how did you...yes" she finished the door went and Tom went to get the door, Sam could hear the low mutter of conversation from the door but continued "It's not just one."  
"What?" he said confused his eyes wide  
"Dyl" she started but Tom interupted her  
"Sam can you come to the door?" he asked.  
"Now" she turned her head to him  
"Yes" he said his tone urgent.  
"Fine" she rolled her eyes and flashed a smile at Dylan and left the room and went to her front door.  
"What is it Tom?" she asked and she looked at the man standing in the rain. His eyes were a deep familiar green and his dark brown hair fell to past his shoulders. His shirt was a checkered red, white and brown and was tucked into deep blue jeans. He held out his hand to Sam  
"Hello my name is Mark Owen I am here for my son!"


	31. Lies Beneath the Surface

"His father died there was a car crash" Sam said confused  
"His step father did his mother ran out on me and his 1 year old sister when he was 2" he explained. Sam was shaking with complete shock  
"Tom" she whispered and clutched her stomach with nerves.  
"Sam are you ok?" he asked concerned  
"I'm fine it's just nerves" she murmurred.  
"Look Mr Owen" Tom started  
"Please call me Mark" he interupted.  
"Mark we have a very stable home set up for your son you can visit him whenever you like though" Tom told her.  
"I am his officail legal guardian and I would like him to live with me" he informed Sam rather harshly.  
"I am sorry but I cannot let you to talk to my girlfriend like that" Tom said rather protectivley.  
"I want to see my son" Mark said again agressively and tried to barge his way in but Tom put his arm out to stop him.  
"You will have to arrange and be cleared by a social worker" Tom said rather angrilly. "Fine" he moaned and stumbled down the path telling her he was drunk.  
"Are you ok babe?" he asked and took her hand leading her back inside.  
"Not really I just can't believe Dylan won't live here long" she murmurred  
"You know Dylan has a say he may not want to..." he tried to say.  
"But if he is his dad then their should be no question" she argued back.  
"But..." he started entering the living room  
"He is his dad" she interupted and Tom couldn't help but laugh. "We still have to talk to Dylan" Sam muttered annoyed with him and she led him in the kitchen "Ok where were we Dyl?" she asked.  
"You're having twins" Dylan said his voice full of concern and betrayal  
"Yes" Sam and Tom said simultaniously.  
"Dylan we don't want you to..." she started but Dylan interupted you  
"I will go and pack my things" he said and went to go upstairs.  
"Dylan no we want you to be like an older brother to them" Sam informed him and Dylan's eyes became wide  
"Really" he whispered.  
"Yes really" Sam smiled as her and Tom got down from the table and went round to hug him.  
"Right I am going to start dinner" Tom smiled "Dylan how about you and Sam set a board game up that we can play later" he smiled and left the room.  
"Great Monopoly" Dylan smiled and Tom poked his head around the corner  
"Anything exept Monopoly" he laughed and went back into the kitchen.

They ate dinner and found out Tom couldn't cook as Sam had to continually go in there to help him out otherwise he would "burn down her kitchen".  
"I suspect Miss Peacock in the Libary with the rope" Tom guessed and he took the envolope Sam slapped his wrists  
"Tom you can't do this we haven't even started yet" she said indicnatiously.  
"Fine" he muttered and he started tickling her  
"Tom stop" she muttered as he continued to tickle her "Tom" she screamed and Dylan entered the room again.  
"What are you doing you are hurting her?" he asked Tom. They stopped  
"I'm not hurting her Dylan" Tom justified.  
"Then why was she asking you to stop, my mum used to say the same things to my dad then the next time I saw her she would have massive bruises on her arm" Dylan said as though it was obvious.


	32. Family Time

Sam and Tom looked at each other "Dylan you that isn't normal" Sam told him quietly and the look Dylan gave her made her heart sink.  
"Daddy said that, he said that it was a special type of love" he told them and Sam gulped _How am I going to do this _she thought.  
"Look Dylan what your Mummy and Daddy had was not a traditional relationship in fact it was something he could go to prison for" Tom told him trying to be serious and yet not tell the boy off.  
"But what about you two Sam said stop" he said quietly  
"Sam wasn't in any pain" Tom told him  
"But thats what Daddy would say" Dylan said.  
"Dylan it's all about the tone the way your Daddy and Mummy would do that it is completly different, In their relationship he was the boss ok and was being comanding with the words he said and your mother was scared and afraid of him. Where as Tom and I are equals in our relationship and the tones are different Tom's tone and my tone were teasing and being playful" she explained and Dylans look of comprehension made her heart ache.  
"So..." Dylan trailed off and Tom couldn't handle the tension  
"You know what I think we should start playing" Tom instructed cheerfully.

It didn't take long but soon they finished the game and Dylan won with Revrent Green in the Libery with the rope though Tom had claimed that he should have won because he virtually guessed that before the game had started.  
"Bed Dylan" Sam instructed and Dylan frowned at her  
"10 more minutes please" he begged making his cute little puppy eyes.  
"No bed now" Sam said not looking at him  
"Please Sam" he begged trying to get in her line of sight. She looked down  
"Damn your good" she muttered "Fine 10 more minutes" she caved.  
"What a good parent you will be" Tom laughed and she looked annoyed at him.  
"Hey I will be a fantastic parent, I am a fantastic parent" she corrected him.  
"Hey whatever you say missy" he laughed and grabbed her waist bringing her closer and he kissed her  
"Eww" Dylan said from behind them and they both stopped kissing and laughed. Sam grabbed Dylan's hand and Tom's and she hugged them both  
"My favourite 4 people in the world in this very room" she smiled. They stayed like that for 5 minutes or so  
"Bed Dylan" she laughed and she pushed him gently toward the door. Tom and Sam followed Dylan up the stairs toward his bedroom and they sat on his bed as he got in. Sam picked a book off the book shelf "The Amazing Story of Adolphus Tips by Michael Morpurgo" she read.

_I first read Grandma's letter over 10 years ago, when I was twelve. It was the kind of letter you don't forget. I remember I read it over and over again to be sure I had read it right. Soon everyone else at home had read it too. _  
_"Well I'm gobsmaked" my father said.  
"She's unberlievable," said my mother .  
Grandma rang up later that evening. "Boowie? Is that you, dear? It's Grandma here"  
It was Grandma who had first called me Boowie. Apperantly Boowie was the first "word" she had ever heard me speak.  
My real name was Michael but she'd never called me that.  
"You've read it then?" she went on  
"Yes, Grandma. Is it true- all of it?"  
"Of course it is ," she said, with a sistant echoing chuckle.  
"Blame it on the cat if you like, Boowie. But remember one thing, dear: Only dead fish swim with the flow I am not a dead fish yet, not by a long chalk."  
So it was true all of it she had really gone and done it._

Sam stopped reading and closed the book as Dylan had fallen asleep.  
Sam and Tom looked down at him and kissed they gentley got up and turned the light off and shut the door gently behind him. They then walked down to their bedroom and saw Bambi sitting on the bed and they decided to watch a movie with him. "What movie do you want to see?" he asked  
"How about Dog Hotel?" she joked and he laughed but he agreed and put it on and he put his arm around her and they snuggled under the covers.


	33. Fall

**So hope u enjoy this!**

Sun streamed though their bedroom but that wasn't what woke them Bambi's gentle nudging told them they had to get up. Sam tried to get up slowly so she wouldn't wake Tom up. She opened the door to the bedroom and slowly walked across the hall to the stairs and walked down them. She entered the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop up. She got out the butter and marmite just as the toast popped up and she buttered it and put marmite on it. She walked up the stairs to give it to Dylan and her head was spinning slightly and she got to the top of the stairs and her head started to spin more than ever and just as she reached the top of the stairs she blacked out as she fainted down the stairs.

There was a loud bang and Dylan woke up suddenly and sat bolt up right having weird images of his Mummy and Daddy's house. He got up quickly worried about the crash and he opened the door and ran out of it. He looked at the stairs and then down it and saw Sam's lifeless unmoving figure at the bottom with blood coming out from a gash from her right arm which was the result of a plate smashing on her. At the site there was only one reaction and he screamed "TOM" he screamed as loudly as he could.

It was so peaceful and he could hear the birds tweeting there was a little crash from the stairs and the kitchen. He saw Sam was not not next to her as he missed her warmth he closed his eyes and smiled as he knew Sam would be making a mess of the kitchen. It was a couple of seconds and there was a ear piecing scream which made Tom's blood curdle as he sat bolt up right and ran to the door as the scream of "Tom" made his blood boil. He threw open the door and stepped into the hall as Dylan was pointing down the stairs he ran down them and stood horrified at Sam's lifeless form at the bottom.  
"Sam" he called "Samantha can you hear me?" he asked running down the stairs and putting his hand in Sam's. "Dylan can you call an ambulance for me" Tom told him calmly and he threw his phone up to Dylan.  
"Hello I need an ambulance my foster mother fell down the stairs and she is heavily pregnant with twins" he told them and Tom stopped listening and started checking for a pulse...


	34. Are They Ok?

"Come on Jeff there is really no point in bugging Tamzin" Dixie tried to reason but he didn't listen. She picked up the radio as it made a noise "Holby Control to 3006 Pregnant female collapsed in home" they called. Dixieheld the button down  
"3006 to Holby control we are clear to go" she informed them as her and jeff entered the ambulance and followed the sat nav to the location. They knocked on the door and called to the people in there "Hello ambulance service". There was the sound of a lock clicking and the door opened "Please come quickly my foster mum" Dixie and Jeff rushed inside quickly. "Sam" Dixie said shocked as she rushed to assess her.

""Please tell me she is going to be ok" Tom said panicked  
"Tom hang on" Dixie said remembering part of the breifing "She's pregnant ok then we have to get her into the ED" she told him and beckoned to Jeff to get a board and collar. "Has she regeined conciousness at all" he asked but he shook his head and stepped back to hold Dylan's hand. "Dylan can you take Bambi to next door please?" Tom asked letting go of his hand knowing that Dylan would want to go with Sam in the ambulance. Dylan left and it took all of his strength not to go after him and check that he was ok. Dylan returned quickly and Tom held his hand as Sam was put on the board and led outside to the ambulance. "Tom Sam's probably going to be fine" Dixie reasured him and both Dylan and Tom stepped in the back of the ambulance. Tom shut the ambulance door and Dixie started to drive "Do you want the radio on?" Dixie asked Dylan and Dylan just looked at Tom and held his hand. "Yh go on then" Tom said and Dylan made a little noise as the radio went on.  
"Tom" Dylan squeeked as Tom looked down Sam's eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey Sam" he smiled and he stroked his hand against her face "How are you feeling?" he asked. She coughed and tried to sit up but he pushed her down  
"I'm ok Tom" she murmurred truthfully and he smiled reasuringly.

Sam noticed Dylan in the corner "You must have been so scared Dylan I am so sorry" she appoligsed "It is part of me being pregnant it means that sometimes I get light headed and faint but depending on where it happens..." she trailed off realising that all he wanted from her was reasurance.  
"Why are they taking you to hospital?" he asked innocently  
"Because they are worried that the babies to took quiet a tumble so they need to be looked at" Sam told him and reached her hand to touch Dylan's hand which was in Tom's. They arrived at the ED 3 minutes after Sam regiened conciousness and Dixie opened the doors and she was lifted out Tom and Dylan following behind her. "Ok this is Sam Nicholls, 26 she fainted down some stairs at home and she has a lasseration to her right arm as a result of the plate smashing" Dixie informed the waiting people. "Ok people has everyone got a bit on my count 1...2...3" she said and they transfered her over.  
"Ok Sam it's Zoe and Tess here can you tell me how this happened?" Zoe asked her  
"I just got really light headed and I was carrying a plate and I got to the stairs and blacked out" she told them.  
"Ok Tess can you get me an ultra sound please?" she asked and Sam shook her head laughing that this was the third one she had, had in 2 days. Tess returned quickly with the ultrasound and they lifted up her t shirt. "Sam can you tell me when was the last time you ate something?" Zoe asked  
"Last night" she paused "Tom cooked and we played cluedo" she laughed.  
"Ok that answers my next question about your memory" Zoe smiled and they put the probe on the stomach.  
"Hang on" Tess said and she motioned to Lloyd who was outside rhesus  
"Lloyd can you look after Dylan for a couple of minutes?" Tess asked and Lloyd nodded and led Dylan outside rhesus muttering something about chocolate and not to tell Sam.  
"Tess we don't want to know the sexes we just want to know if they are ok" Sam told her quickly before Tess told them anything.  
"They?" she queried  
"Yes" she grinned widley "I'm having twins I only found out yesterday" she laughed and stopped realising how serious this could be.  
"Ok Sam" Tess started moving the probe around her stomach and Tom held her hand nervous  
"Ok they seem to be fine" she reasurred and Tom and Sam kissed passionatly.  
"Get a room" Tess laughed and Zoe congratualted them and left rhesus while Tess treated her arm.


	35. Rubys

**So hopefully this makes up for my kinda awful chapter before! **

Sam was back at work the next day and was so glad about it she could not bear the thought of having to suffer daytime TV. For today though Sam and Tom had other plans.  
"Tom" Sam flirted seductivley wrapping her arms around his waist. Dylan had been just been dropped off at school and despite Sam having left the ED that same morning in literally an hour or 2 after arriving Dylan had not wanted to go to school. Dylan had been so worried about her and had only gone to school under the promise that Tom would call him or the school if anything happned to Sam.  
"What Sam?" he asked seductivley turning toward her and grabbing her waist  
"You know how I am pregnant and we are in a relationship" she started seductivley  
"Yes" he replied running his hand up her body  
"We are meeting with my family today" she whispered in his ear and jumped back quickly happy. He looked annoyed at her for a second  
"Fine where are we meeting them?" he asked as they walked up the stairs to the bedroom.  
"Pizza Express" she told him picking out a jacket for him to wear.  
"Hang on a minute if you get to pick my outfit then I should pick your's" Tom reasoned a glint of misteif in his eyes.  
"That's not fair you would put me in..." she trailed off as he held out a deep purple loose t shirt which avoided showing her baby bump. He also held out a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a beige jacket. "Did I do good?" he asked smiling at her  
"You did really good" she smiled and took her t shirt off and took the t shirt from Tom.  
"What are you still doing in here?" she asked confused  
"Well you said I did well" Tom told her.  
"Yh you did I still don't..." she trailed off as got it "You are awful" she hit him and he pushed her on the bed and started to tickle her. "Tom" she laughed and pushed herself away from him and pulled the t shirt on and the tracksuit bottoms on. She quickly grabbed the jacket and pulled that on. "Hang on Sam" he stopped her as she went to her jewlerry box  
"What is it?" she turned confused to him  
"Check the top draw of the dresser" he said smuggly and confused she did and saw a cube box and opened it. A beautiful gold chained necklace sat in the box with a gold and Ruby locket hanging down. "Tom" she turned to him and her eyes were shinning with tears of joy "Thanks" she murmurred and ran over to him with the box and jumped on the bed and Tom took the necklace out of the box and clipped it round her neck.  
"You know Ruby is my birthstone" she whispered turning to him and holding the locket in her fist.  
"I know it is that's why I got it I thought our babies could go in there" he told her smiling and kissing her neck.  
"Thank you" she choked and Tom grinned at her "What's so funny?" she asked her eyes still on the brink of tears.  
"You, you are amazing Sam" he told her romantically and simply and Sam just stared at him until Tom threw a pillow from the bed at her. The pillow hit her in the head and Sam threw it back and before long they engaged in a pillow war. It was the sound of her phone ringing that made them stop and they realised they only had 30 minutes to get to the restaurant. Tom quickly got changed and they got in the car and drove the 5 minute journey to Pizza Express. They parked in the car park and with a jolt of regonition she saw that her families car was already there and as they got out of their car and walked to the restaurant. Sam pushed open the door and looked up to the sky preying that if there was a God he would make this meeting go well.

**So how do you think it will go?  
Will Tom already know Sam's parents?  
How will Sam's parents react to her being un married and pregnant?  
Most importantly will Sam's parents aprove?**

**Message me some suggestions!**


	36. If only

They pushed open the door and stepped in hand in hand "Hello reservation under the name of Nicholls" Sam said to the waiter at the counter.  
"Yes would you like to follow me" the waiter instructed and they followed him to a table where her mother and step father sat.  
"Hi Mum, hi Steve" she said from behind them and they turned round to face her  
"Sammy" her Mum got up from the table and gave her daughter a massive hug. She released Sam and turned to Tom "And this must be the boyfriend" her Mum clarrified to Sam.  
"No he's just a random guy" she laughed and Tom nudged her and tutted  
"Hi I'm Tom Kent, the boyfriend" he intraduced and extended his hand to Sam's mother.  
"Oh hello Tom I'm Melisa Nicholls, the mother and this is Steve Sam's step father" she joked and shook his hand. Tom shook her hand and then shook Steve's hand and Sam's parents sat down. Sam and Tom went to sit down and Tom pulled her chair for her to sit down on  
"Thanks Tom" she smiled and she took his hand as he sat down.  
"So Tom Sammy tells us you are a Dr as well" Melisa adressed Tom  
"Yh I am a Paediatric specalist but now work in the ED with Sam" he finished.  
"Oh so what is my daughter like as a Dr?" Melisa asked  
"Oh she is fantastic she is the Queen of intubation" Tom told her proud of Sam's achievments.  
"That's great when she was younger she used to spend so long fixing her teddies up and diagnosing them with lots of weird diseases" Melisa laughed and everyone else around the table joined in exept Sam who looked embarresed at her mother.  
"Awh Sam you were such a nerd when you were a child" he laughed she hit his arm playfully  
"Is it just me or is it really hot in here" she said waving her arm like a fan to cool down her face. She took off her jacket and put it in on the back of her chair  
"What happened there Sam?" Steve asked her pointing at her arm  
"Oh there was an accient involving me and a plate" she laughed.  
"What do you mean Sam?" her Mother asked her  
"Oh I was going up to bed with some toast and I fainted down the stairs and the plate smashed on my arm" she explained.  
"Oh right when was it?" she asked concerned  
"Yesterday" she said casually and Steve and her sat back in their chairs.  
"It's fine Mum" she told her instantly as the waiter came over to take their order  
"Have you decided what you would like to drink?" the waiter asked.  
"Can we please have a bottle of red wine" Steve asked "You drink red wine?" he said as an after thought  
"Yes" Tom said but a thought suddenly occurred to Sam  
"Can we also have a bottle of still water" she asked and her parents looked at her confused. The waiter nodded and left  
"Do you not drink wine anymore?" Steve asked and Sam felt Tom squeeze her hand.  
"Um actually no I found I was drinking too much" she lied  
"Oh right so what are we having I was thinking 4 rare steaks with blue cheese dressing with a red wine syrup" Steve suggested.  
"NO" Sam said quickly sure that her step dad was trying to coax her out  
"What was the No for have you haven't gone vegitarian on us have you?" Steve asked and Sam relaxed glad that she had a ready made exuse.  
"Yeh" she said quickly  
"Oh ok then" her mum said putting her hand on her husbands chest.  
"Hey on other news guess what your cousin did?" Her mum said spreading the gossip  
"What?" Sam asked not even vagley curious.  
"She only got herself pregnant and she's not even married my sister is so embarresed" Her mum said and Sam's heart dropped.  
"Really" she said her voice barley coming out the waiter came over to take their order.

It took 40 minutes for the food to come and for the whole of the 40 minutes her mum talked about the problems that her neice, Sam's cousin would face. They still had not guessed and they seemed to be trying everything to get her to tell them. However they seemed to approve with Tom which was an important point for now "So do we want to order coffee?" Melisa asked and Sam rolled her eyes at Tom.  
"You can I don't really ow" she finished as pain shot though her.  
"Sam are you ok?" Tom asked concerned  
"No somethings not right" she got up shakily and realised that she felt a sticky substance in her trousers "Tom ahhh" she moaned and clutched her stomach. She stumbled back Tom got up quickly and held her waist. Sam looked down again and saw the faint outline of blood on her tracksuit bottoms "Tom, blood" she pointed out and stumbled back into Tom's arms. Nobody in the restraunt had noticed what was going on "Sam I need you to lie on the floor for me" he told her and she listened and obeyed him going to lie on the floor. "What's wrong?" Melisa and Steve asked "What's wrong with my daughter" Tom ignored their questioning and even the staff at Pizza Express hadn't noticed what was going on. "Exuse me can you move please?" one of the staff asked  
"Look I am busy here Sam I need you to talk to me?" he instructed her and Sam nodded.  
"Tom the twins I need you to be honest" she cried and she started to breathe heavily as a pain shot though her. Tom pulled her tracksuit bottoms down and gasped "CAN SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE" he yelled and now the enhabitants of the restauraunt turned to them.


	37. What's going on?

**ONLY 1 DAY LEFT REALLY!**

"MY DAUGHTER" Melisa screamed as soon as Tom had asked for an ambulance  
"Tom" Sam said quietly however still authoritivley.  
"Look I don't know Sam" he tried to answer the question she was so obviously going to ask but he couldn't.  
"SAMMY, SAMMY" she screeched in absulte shock of her daughter being healthy one minute and on the floor the next.  
"Melisa please" Tom interupted her trying to hear what Sam was saying. Suprisingly Melisa shut up "Twins Tom" she whispered and put her hand on her stomach trying to hear the twins heart beat. "TWINS ARE YOU PREGNANT SAMMY" Melisa shouted and Tom ignored her "Ambulance service" and Tom relaxed.  
"Dixie, Jeff over here" Tom yelled to them and he saw the familiar green jackets approach. "Sam" Jeff said shocked and she looked up and smiled  
"Hey Jeff nice to see you I wasn't aware you liked this restauraunt" she laughed weakly. They looked concerned at her "Tom can you talk me though Dixie grab a board" Jeff instructed. Dixie left the restauraunt and Tom started to fill him in "Sam Nichollas with what I think could be Pre eclapsia" Tom diagnosed and held his partners hand. "Yh she needs to go into ED" Jeff said quickly as Dixie arrived back with the board. "Melisa can you do me a favour?" he asked taking his mobile out of his bag and dialling the schools number. "Hello this is Tom Kent I'm calling about my girlfriends foster son Dylan Jones in Robins class" he paused to let the receptionist on the other end question him. "Right it's about his foster mum I am sending someone to pick him up as his foster mother is being admitted to an ED it is pretty serious". He was interupted by Sam  
"What" she questioned panicked and Tom sushed her by putting a finger on her lips. "Ok thank you I am sending someone called Melisa Sam's mother" and he hung up the phone "Melisa can you?" he asked.  
"Fine" she snapped as she kissed her daughter on the head as her daughter was loaded onto a board and taken outside.


	38. School

"Hello my name is Melisa Nicholls I'm here on the urgent matter to collect Dylan Jones" Melisa said to the receptionist.  
"Good afternoon madam how can I help you?" the recepionist asked  
"I told you Dylan Jones" she said again  
"I'm sorry you cannot pick someone up in the middle of..." she started  
"For goodness sake I told you I am here to pick up Dylan Jones" she said again. The receptionist nodded for a second finally understanding what she meant and told her to wait here as she walked off.

"10+10= what?" the teacher asked and a class of 30 children put their hands up. "Yes Dylan" the teacher pointed to him and got him to answer the question. "20" he answered  
"Very good" she replied "Now" and the door swung open she looked up  
"Miss Wren can I have a word" the receptionist pulled her to one side.  
"What is it?" she asked  
"Dylan Jones he has someone waiting in reception" the receptionist said poiletly.  
"Why?" she questioned  
"His foster mother has been taken to hospital" the receptionist explained.  
"Ok, Dylan there is someone waiting for you in reception" the teacher turned to the little boy. "What" he said completly confused and the teacher felt nothing but pity for him. The little boy got up and went with the receptionist out of the room.  
"Why am I going to reception?" he asked in his sweet and innocnet voice but was saved responding by the arrival in reception. "Hello I'm Melisa I'm Sam's mother" she intraduced herself "Where's Sam?" he asked curiously.  
"Tom told me to collect you now" Melisa said  
"But where's Sam?" he asked again  
"Sam, is its difficult come with me to the car " she trailed off. Melisa led Dylan to the car and he got in and they slowly started to drive. They stopped outside the emergency department and Dylan turned to her "Why are we here?" he asked sweetly.


	39. Love

Dylan walked inside the ED he knew something was up he wasn't stupid. "What are we doing here?" he asked again sweetly and Melisa just looked at him as she pointed out Tom to Dylan. Dylan went pale as he remembered Tom's promise to him "Sam" he shouted as he ran toward Tom. Tom put his arms around Dylan "Look she is going to be fine she has a condition which means she is not allowed to do much around the house" he said trying to think about the best way to explain it.  
"But she is..." he started and Tom bent down to his level  
"She should be fine it's only mild" he smiled and gave him a hug of reasurrance. "Can I see her?" he asked  
"Of course she is in there" he smiled and montioned to rhesus Dylan walked off away into rhesus while Melisa came over to him.  
"You did well" she commented  
"I'm sorry?" he questioned not sure he had understood  
"With the kid Dylan" She smiled paying him a compliment.  
"oh um thanks" Tom said obviously embarressed  
"Look there is a small chance I could have exagerated earlier in the restraunt" she started and Tom had to bite his tounge in order to stop a sarcatic comment from coming out. "Look it's just my daughter means everything to me and I don't want her making my mistakes" Melisa continued trying to reason her behaviour.

"Look it's ok I know it's not exactly great but Mrs Nicholls I love your daughter" he paused realising he hadn't even said that to Sam and now he turned round quickly heading to rhesus and bursting though the door making an impressive entrance. "Tom what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned about the way he was walking as there was so much purpose there. "Nothings wrong Sam it's just I was talking to your mother and I said something and realised that it was something I should have said to you first" he paused. Sam looked even more concerned  
"I love you Sam and I'm sorry I told your mother before you but I love you more than I ever thought possible" he smiled. She looked over at him and he came straight over and kissed her and she recipticated it. "I love you too Tom Kent"  
"Eww" Dylan laughed and they all laughed as they held hands.


	40. Moving in

**CASUALTY RETURNS AGAIN TODAY!**

"Hey Sam" the curtains of her CDU cubicle opened and Big Mac, Lloyd, Linda, Fletch, Noel, Charlie and Louise were crowded at the entrance.  
"We wanted to know how you are feeling?" Charlie asked  
"I'll be fine" she said hoping she sounded convincing "So I take it you all know?" she asked.  
"Know what we don't know anything?" Noel said trying to be convincing but she laughed  
"Sam" Tom said from behind the crowd  
"Hey" she said as Tom barged his way though.  
"Now what are they all here for?" he asked  
"Like you don't know" she teased and put her hand on her stomach.  
"Congratulations" they said loudly "So go on then how long have you known for?" Big Mac asked  
"Since 11 weeks" she smiled  
"So who's the..." Lloyd started but Tom put his hand on top of Sam's.  
"Oh" they said "Congrats Tom I think this calls for a celebration" Charlie laughed  
"I actually can't move much" Sam joked.  
"Ok what's with the crowd" Zoe joked going though the crowd  
"Sam I feel pretty confident that you can go" Zoe smiled and handed her a form to sign. "Right you can go now then" she smiled and Tom got her coat as Dylan ran toward her pushing people aside and giving Sam a hug  
"We better leave you lot alone" Charlie smiled.

"Tom where do you keep the potatoes?" Melisa asked coming into the living room  
"Um...um Sam?" he reffered the question to her as it was techonically her house.  
"Bottom left cabinet next to the sink" she told the both and hit Tom playfully on the arm  
"Hey what was that for?" he asked in mock hurt rubbing his arm.  
"For not knowing where things are kept in our house" she responded  
"You said our house" he laughed in a sort of serious way.  
"I know" she responded touching his arm again  
"Now does that mean I can move my stuff in?" he asked putting on his cute face.  
"Well I guess you might have to?" she laughed and leant foreward from where she lying of the sofa and kissed him.  
"So now you live here is it fair to assume that you can learn where everything in the kitchen goes" she laughed a sort of serious smile forming on her lips.  
"Well only if I am allowed to cook" he argued  
"No way I am ill enough thank you I didn't need food poisining on top of that" she laughed. Bambi came over to them slowly and pawed at Tom's hand which was over Sam's. Bambi slowly nosed Tom and curled up next to him breathing onto his leg "He dosen't usually trust anyone" Sam commented and Tom smiled  
"Well I not just anyone Dr Nicholls" he observed  
"Well I guess you are not" she laughed. Melisa re-entered the room with 3 plates of food Dylan already being in bed  
"Here you go?" Melisa said coming over and handing them a plate of chicken, potatoes and veg.  
"Thank you" Sam said to her mum as she took the food and started to eat the food tasted amazing to her and she realiased it was because she hadn't eaten since breakfast.  
"Remind me tommorow I hate hospitals" she laughed  
"Sam you know you can't work this was explained to you" he argued  
"Come on Tom not even..." she tried to argue  
"No" he said suddenly serious.  
"Come on Tom not even CDU" she argued  
"Sam you're pregnant!"he argued back while Melisa took thier plates out.  
"Tom I'm 4 months I have another 5 months" she tried to reason  
"Look talk to Zoe but you have pre eclampsia Sam" he said annoyed.


	41. The Father

"Zoe" Tom and Sam said symaltaniously as they entered the ED.  
"What?" she asked turning round to them "Sam shouldn't you be on bed rest" she pointed out. "There you go" Tom argued  
"Look Zoe can't I work in CDU" she tried to reason.  
"Sam you are seriously ill you really shouldn't be in now"she argued  
"Come on Zoe please I'll be fine" she begged.  
"Well actually...Fine minimal work in CDU" she said giving in "As long as you inform Tom if you feel unwell" Tom looked highly annoyed that Zoe had given in.  
"Zoe come on the risks" Tom tried to prompt her  
"Tom if she is determined then nothing I say is going to affect her" Zoe reasoned. "Right Sam we have some ground rules though you will only be working 2 days a week and it will be in CDU" Zoe told her authorativley leaving no room for Sam to argue. Tom nodded finally happy with arrangment and Sam nodded as well and headed off to CDU  
"Keep an eye on her Tom" Zoe ordered and he followed her to CDU.

"Sam you know how I met your parents" he tested  
"Yes" Sam said not liking where this was going.  
"Well I have arranged to..." he started but an american women with bright blonde hair and a dark sun tan interupted him  
"Well if it isn't my little Tommy" she screemed running toward him and embracing him in a massive hug.  
"Ok well that ruins my sentance" Tom laughed "Hey mom"  
"Tom do I get an intraduction?" Sam asked.  
"Fine then Mom this is Sam, Sam this is my Mom" Tom intraduced  
"Incredible intraductory skills Tom" Sam laughed "I'm Sam Nicholls" she held out her hand. "Oh ok I don't usually have the pleasure of meeting Tom's collegues I am his mom Lydia Kent" she said shaking his hand.  
"Collegue?" Sam queried turning to Tom  
"Um...well...yh...see...the thing is Sam is not just a collegue she is my girlfriend" he stuttered talking to the floor and scratching his hand.  
"Oh well in that case" she went over to Sam and embraced her in a hug as well. "Your dad is at reception talking to that Noel guy" she said releasing Sam from a hug  
"We should probably go and see him" Tom said holding Sam's hand as they left CDU with Lydia.

"Hey Dad" Tom said from behind his father and he turned around Sam was shocked for a second. A scar ran down the left side of his face and it was one Sam was fully aware of how he got "Sam this is my dad..." he started but Sam was able to finish the sentance  
"Ken" she finished.  
"What how do you?" he started to ask but he wasn't able to finish  
"Samantha what are you?" He started completly stunned to see her.  
"OMG" she said and realised the severity of the situation she was in he was her boyfriends dad no correction her babies grand father. She felt the acid bile rise to her throat as she grabbed a bowl from the side and vomited into it. "Sam are you ok?" he asked concerned  
"Fine it's just shock" she whispered looking back at him.  
"Samantha what are you doing here?" he asked again  
"I'm your sons girlfriend" she whispered and vomited again.  
"Sam are you sure you are ok?" he asked stroking her hair  
"Yh" she whispered again.  
"You are kidding" Ken said again and Lydia next to him was looking very confused  
"And your his bioligical dad?" she asked clinging on to this last bit of hope  
"Bioligical yes" Lydia stepped in.  
"Sam we need your army medic skills on a patient in cubicle 2" Tess said from behind them and Lydia looked between her husband and Sam and what Tess had just said. She stepped toward Sam and raised her hand and slapped her round the face.


	42. Secret

**Ok important notice i have changed the rating of this fic to T because of the next bit if you do not wish to continue then thats ok!**

_"What how do you?" he started to ask but he wasn't able to finish  
"Samantha what are you?" He started completly stunned to see her.  
"OMG" she said and realised the severity of the situation she was in he was her boyfriends dad no correction her babies grand father. She felt the acid bile rise to her throat as she grabbed a bowl from the side and vomited into it. "Sam are you ok?" he asked concerned  
"Fine it's just shock" she whispered looking back at him.  
"Samantha what are you doing here?" he asked again  
"I'm your sons girlfriend" she whispered and vomited again.  
"Sam are you sure you are ok?" he asked stroking her hair  
"Yh" she whispered again.  
"You are kidding" Ken said again and Lydia next to him was looking very confused  
"And your his bioligical dad?" she asked clinging on to this last bit of hope  
"Bioligical yes" Lydia stepped in.  
"Sam we need your army medic skills on a patient in cubicle 2" Tess said from behind them and Lydia looked between her husband and Sam and what Tess had just said. She stepped toward Sam and raised her hand and slapped her round the face._

"YOU ARE A HOME WRECKING SLUT" she shouted and slapped her round the face again. "MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he said stepping infront of Sam Lydia pushed him out the way and advanced on Sam. People were starting to notice and Tess started to come up to them "Sam I suggest you go to the staff room" Tess interviened.  
"NO IT WAS HER" she accused and Ken tried to reason with her  
"Look it wasn't just Samantha it was my fault as well you know as I told you" he tried to reason.  
"Sam what is he on about?" Tom asked hurt while Lydia approached again and slapped her round the face she stumbled back and tried to get away.  
"Look Lydia I'm so sorry if I had known, I swear I didn't" Sam tried to reason  
"YOUR A HOME WRECKING WHORE" she screemed.  
"Darling she didn't know it's not her fault"  
"Don't call me darling" she spat and now the conversation had sparked intrest with everybody in the sorounding area. Sam had retreared to what she thought was a safe enough distance "Lydia please" she begged  
"NO YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME HOW TO FEEL YOU SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND" she screeched.


	43. The Reaction

The ED was in stunned silence and Sam ran off she couldn't bear for everyone to see her like this.

Tom didn't understand what people where saying to him and what had just gone on. "No...what..." he stuttered and he quickly looked at his mom for an answer or an explanation. "TOM SHE IS A WHORE SHE SLEPT WITH YOUR FATHER WHILE HE WAS ON TOUR" Lydia shouted  
"What no...no...Sam" he stuttered completly in shock and he walked back and ran after her. "Sam" he caught up to her outside the ED "Wait" he called and she turned round "Sam talk to me please" he begged.  
"Why Tom I'm sorry ok I didn't mean any of it" she cried turning to him "Look I didn't know he was married Tom I swear" she cried starting to get herself distressed. "Sam look at me you need to keep yourself calm, look I don't blame you baby you say you didn't know and I believe you" he said smiling at her. He tried to touch her arm but she yanked it out her reach. "Tom I'm not worth it" she said as she thought again about the fact she slept with her boyfriends father. She vomited on the floor in complete shock Tom stroked her back "Hey I told you Sam you are my having my babies and you didn't know" he reassured.  
"Now Sam you are going to go back in that ED and lie down you have been so stressed out today" he reasurred her and touched her arm gently and led her back inside putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"How can you be near her that slut" her mum said loudly as they entered the ED to everybody staring at her Sam shrunk into Tom's shoulder as he ignored his mothers comment and walked her to the staff room. "Right Sam lie down and try to sleep" he ordered helping her onto the sofa and placing a blanket over and closed the staff room door behind her. "How dare you speak to my girlfriend like that" he shouted to his mother "She's pregnant" he said again annoyed  
"What?" his mom and dad said together  
"She's pregnant with twins MY twins" he emphasised turning away from his mom and to his dad. "And as for you, you slept with her when you were married how could you?" he accused turning round to the staff room again and opening the door slowly to check whether Sam was still awake. She was still asleep by the look of her and she didn't look up as he opened the door and slipped in and sat on the sofa next to her stroking her hair.  
"Hush baby" he reasurred and then started to sing

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_  
_That saved a wretch like me,_  
_I once was lost but now am found_  
_Was blind but now I see._

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear_  
_And grace my fears relieved,_  
_How precious did that grace appear_  
_The hour I first believed._

He stopped singing and thought how perfect the song was. He had never really thought of it before and realised now that before he had her he had been only a shadow of his self now. He used to have one night stands like you would not believe in some cases he would have 2 girls in one day and then it hit him  
"Marry me" he said a loud.


	44. Hannah

**Sorry about the delay in writing I have been camping all weekend at Guilwell near London on Explorer camp. Which while great fun didn't give me time to write :(**

He wanted her to respond but he knew she was sound asleep. He lay down next to her keeping her close to him and continuing to stroke her sandy blonde hair. "Tom we have an incoming paediatric patient" Tess said as she entered the staff room making Tom jump. Tom gently got up and walked out the staff room following Tess  
"Tommy please talk to me" his mom begged but he ignored her and waited by the entrance to the ED. "Tommy" she said again running up to him but the ED doors opened  
"Ok this is Hannah Cole 13 had a fit in a shopping centre which caused her to fall down some stairs lacerations to head and arms and this is Jake Hopkins boyfriend 14 he witnessed the fall and is pretty shaken up about it" Dixie explained. Tom nodded and Linda had taken over from Tess and nodded as they went in to rhesus Robyn took the boyfriend over and sat him down on a chair.  
"Ok FBC's U's and E's and can we get a head CT, and a chest x ray and I suspect broken ribs" he told Linda, a nurse called Kathy and Robyn Linda's trainee nurse. There was something weird about the boyfriend he wasn't talking to her and it didn't seem right. There were also marks on her wrist that did not make sence with the story.  
"Ok CT are ready for her" Robyn said getting off the phone and going over to help Tom beckoned for Big Mac's help and he entered "Ok Hannah for CT" Tom told him.  
"Ok hey Hannah I'm Big Mac" he said walking round her bed and started pushing her out the door. "Kathy can you take the boy to cubicle please" Tom said and Kathy led him out  
"Something's not right" Tom ventured.  
"But they seem so normal" Robyn defended.  
"That's why they are not talking to each other" Tom pointed out to her and Linda nodded in agreement "Ok so how do we go about it?" Robyn asked curious.  
"Well usually we hear more than a couple of words out of them which we haven't even heard from those 2 but my guess is they are not Bf and Gf it just doesn't fit..." he trailed off.  
"What do you think then?" Linda queried  
"I would say the injuries she has sustained do not equal up with just a fall down the stairs I would say the marks on her wrists suggest mugging" he said to Linda wanting her opinion. "It is a possibility but why would he be here unless..." Tom and Linda exchanged a look with each other and Robyn looked very confused "I don't get what?" and then she got it and they ran out of rhesus.


	45. Jake

"Noel have you seen the patient Jake Hopkins" Tom said quickly as he ran toward reception panicked "No why?" Noel said confused  
"Alert Security please" Tom instructed as he him and Linda went to the medicine drug cabinet.  
"He's not there" Tom said looking round despratley trying to see him. "Linda any ideas?" he asked "Hang on what was his name?" Tom questioned again.  
"Jake Hopkins" Linda said and something in Tom made his heart plummit as he dashed to the staff room  
"Jake" he called as he entered the staff room. To confirm he was right he opened his locker quickly and it banged against the wall he pushed all the other belongings against the wall and found what he was looking for. He froze in horror as he confirmed what he feared  
"Hello Tom" the voice from behind him made him freeze and turn aroud slowly as he saw Jake standing next to Sam a knife pointed at her stomach. He laughed as Sam began to gently wake and she was totally confused "Tom" she whispered  
"Hello Sweet heart I'm Jake now if you wouldn't mind staying still for me I have some unfinished buisness with Tom or should I call you Dr Kent?" he asked smiling maliciously getting rid of the nervous charade. "Don't move" he ordered holding the sharp knife to her and she tensed up not moving shivering in fright  
"Who are you?" she stuttered pressing her back into the sofa and slowly moving her arms to guard her stomach but he moved the knife toward her hand and stabbed her through the hand. Sam scream peiced Tom's ear drums as scarlet droplets of blood showered her belly and he brought her t shirt up trying to cower away from him.  
"Get away from her your problem is with me" Tom tried to interviene Jake looked as if he was going to strike her and Tom stepped back quickly not wanting to aggravate him  
"Now Sam this is what we call payback Tom ruined my fathers life by taking away his job and now here is my revenge by taking away his life" he smiled menacingly and raised the dagger as he was about to strike when there was a bang at the staff room door. Linda entered following Tom concerned that he wasn't out there yet  
"Tom" she said and paused frozen at the scene in front of her "Exuse me Jake what are you?" she started making to walk toward him but he warned her off and the knife hit into Sam's stomach and she screemed but that wasn't the worst it was when she stopped that Linda started to scream as Jake came toward her and pushed her out the way and ran out the staff room. Not before Linda's head was smashed against the door and she fell unconcious as well and Tom screemed for help...


	46. Ring

**Ok thanks for the reviews and thanks to Carmen who picked up on my Grammar it is appaling but I will remind people I am dispraxic so me and Grammar are not best friends! But I have let it slip so thank you...**

Tom stopped for a heart beat and then it all hit him as he scooped Sam's body which was lying limp and rushed out the staff room. Blood was pouring out and soaking her t shirt in blood "I NEED SOME HELP" he yelled and ran though to rhesus with everybody staring at him and he lay her on the bed. "I need pads on the wound and lets cross match 5 units" Tom yelled but he felt a hand on his arm  
"Right Tom you need to step back" Zoe instructed and indicated him to rhesus doors.  
"No Zoe come on I can help" he begged  
"No Tom you are a relative now get out" she ordered  
"Fine" he spat nervously and Lloyd showed him out.  
"Right people lets go with what Tom said pads on the wound and lets cross match 5 units"  
"Come on Sam" she muttered "Can we also get a doppler and can someone call Tess?" she asked.

Tom pressed his head against rhesus doors fustration and anger building he felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned "What the hell do you want?" he snapped  
"Tommy I'm so..." his mom started and then saw Sam  
"OMG what happened Tom this is not because of..." she trailed off horror struck.  
"She was stabbed" he snapped now starting to pace up and down  
"Oh Tommy I'm so..." she started  
"Don't you dare" he snapped putting his hand on the door stopping his pacing.  
"Tommy" she sighed putting a hand on his back and rubbing it  
"No Mom she could die because of me, me and my ego" he yelled fusterated at his own stupidity.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered and he looked up his mom Tom turned shocked  
"Mom are you serious" he stuttered  
"Yh" she appoligsed "I'm sure Sam will be fine" she reasurred him and continued to stroke his back. Tom looked back at the door just as he heard her go into respitory arrest  
"SAM" he screamed and he couldn't stay out any longer and bust in  
"She's gone into respiroty arrest can we prep for interbation" Zoe ordered and looked round at Tom.  
"Tom" Zoe said sternly but he gave her a completly lost look "Fine" and Zoe took the intubation equipment off of Lloyd and propped her mouth open and swept her tounge out the way and pressed the tube though her throat. As she did this Tom could only think of one thing, one memory...

_Rhesus was packed with lots of ED staff and things were going from bad to worse, the girl Bethan was starting to get panicked it was obvious from the way she was shaking and in ever step she took. The man's sats were dropping and there was no way he would be able to intubate "He can't breathe" Bethan said shocked and Tom looked up shocked for a second that Sam was next to him "Tom let me try" she prompted the note of urgency clear in her voice. Tom thought she was crazy there was no way she was going to be able if he couldn't,  
"You sure?" he questioned and she nodded stifly  
"Yes" she said just as authorativly and Tom looked over to Zoe who was standing by watching the exchange  
"Let her try Tom" Zoe ordered and nodded at the same time. Sam walked round the otherside of the bed and Tom gave over the equipment and watched from the side lines looking on impressed with her work.  
"Right I need a Coy blade a 6.5 blade and the smallest bushie we have" she instructed and Lloyd went to get the things she needed while Sam swept the tounge out the way against the edge of his throat. Lloyd returned with the things that Sam asked for and Fletch eyed her curiously and slightly sceptivley and she pressed the tube now his throat and now everyone was looking at her sceptivley not expecting her to sucseed. "Come on" Zoe mouthed crossing her fingers and as she did so  
"Tube" Sam said knowing she was not out of the woods yet and Lloyd pushed the tube down. Tom got ready to listen to his chest as he fiddled the stepascope  
"Right Inflate the cuff and bag it" Sam ordered biting her lip nervously and as soon as she finished everybody decended Tom going in to check the place of the tube. Tom looked bemused for a second as he realised that it was in the right place and his bemusment turned to admoration "It's in the right place" he said impressed. As soon as he said the words everybody started to relax and Sam broke into a relieved smile that Tom couldn't help but smile back to. "Good work both of you" Zoe praised honestly and Tom and Sam exchanged a look "Highly impressive" Lloyd muttered in admoration and Tom couldn't help but agree but of course he would not admit it.  
"Sats are rising" he informed Sam  
"Ok lets secure this tube" Sam ordered and the young girl Bethan looked at them both.  
"He's going to be ok?" she asked nervously  
"Yh he's on a ventalater thats going to help him breathe" Zoe told the young girl. _

_The staff room was empty and there was just the 2 of them Tom hadn't said a word to Sam since her intubation and he wasn't looking foreward to seeing her smug expression. Sam held the cup up to her lips it was a halloween one with a devil on matching the devil horns that Tom was holding in his hands which he now proceeded to put on his head. Sam looked up at him and smiled at the red flashing horns "You're not serious"  
"Ah I supose the Queen of intubation is far to grand to dress up" he mocked and they both smiled and Sam kicked off the counter and stepped in front of him  
"Well I guess we're even I did miss the Toxocorytis"she smiled flirtatiously  
"Yh I would have got that" he mocked and she looked afrunted and annoyed for a second and threw her cup at his chest. It was his turn to look annoyed and heart was racing as he looked down at his chest and then the cup on the floor and then at Sam wondering what to do next. He smiled mysteviously at Sam as he stepped away from the counter and stopped drinking and held the cup up above her hand tipping it gentley. "You wouldn't dare" she goaded biting her lip and smiling in a way that she hoped would warn him off and he smiled and tipped the cup more violently and cold clear water poured out. It hit her head and it felt ice cold and screamed and recoiled running her hands along her hair to survey the damage and then looked up at Tom's face. Her blood boiled as Tom was wearing a young teenage boy grin that stretched all over his face which was tilted at an angle like "So sue me". Sam quickly flicked her hand up grazing the top of the cup flicking water over Tom  
"Hey" he said his voice dripping with light hearted rage and he flicked water back at her and she laughed flicking water back at him. They drew closer to each other and Tom dropped the cup on the floor and Sam placed her arms on Tom's chest and lent up and they started to passionatly kiss.  
__  
"_Ok she is intubated she's will be going up to ICU" Zoe informed him but he wasn't listening "Tom were you listening?" she asked  
"Oh yh course whatever you thinks best" he nodded and Zoe wanted to start laughing  
"Tom" she muttered shaking him.  
"Sorry Zoe is she going to be ok?" he asked  
"I don't know Tom it is still pretty early days especially with her being pregnant" She told him honestly.  
"Ah Doc Sam to ICU" Big Mac said as he entered rhesus and she nodded before they started to move the bed Tom grabbed Sam's hand gently and stroked it and walked with it out of rhesus and into the lift.

"Hi can I see your Ruby engagment rings?" Tom asked as he stepped toward the counter  
"Ruby?" the short blonde shop assisstant queried.  
"Yes Ruby" he confirmed smiling despite himself this was one of the first times he had left Sam since everything that had happened. Tom put a hand on Dylan's shoulder  
"How are you doing Dyl?" he asked  
"Fine" he whispered.  
"Right here is our selection" the short blonde girl showed him  
"What do you think Dyl?" he asked Dylan servayed the rings  
"I like that one" Dylan indicated to a ring on the far left that was a gold band with a single ruby set into the middle and the ring looked like an old mediveal one.  
"Ha" he laughed realisign that Dylan had chosen the cheapest one but the most like Sam  
"Well there you go I'll take that one" he ordered and she nodded and left them alone  
"Tom isn't it" the voice from behind made him turn. Tom froze on the spot  
"Mark, Mark Owen" he said and froze again  
"Is this Dylan?" he asked intrested in his son  
"Exuse me we have to go and until you speak to you know who we are not having this discussion" Tom said sternly. The lady came back with the ring and handed it to Tom he nodded and handed over the cash and as soon as she had counted it he left not wanting a discussion with this man.  
"No come on he is my..." but Tom cut him off  
"He is nothing of yours at the moment" Tom hissed warningly and led Dylan out the shop Mark trying to follow but Tom pulled Tom into a side street which mark was not aware of and led him to the car. "Tom who is that man?" Dylan asked innocently and Tom put his head in his hand cursing Sam that she wasn't here to have convorsation with Dylan. He took a deep breathe before replying "Dylan he is apparently your bioligical father" he said calmly and it was Dylan's turn to freeze up  
"But my dad, my mum, they were my... Sam I WANT SAM" he shouted confused wanting the only person that had ever made any sence to him. He wanted the only person to have really looked after her "SAM" he shouted again trying to run toward the car and trying to open it.  
"Dylan we can go back now" he told Dylan calmly and opened the door and he climbed in quickly and he strapped himself in before Tom had even got in the car. Tom put the key in the ignition and drove to the hospital in silence Dylan still completly confused and as soon they got to the hospital he un did his seatbelt and got out the car again all before Tom. Dylan ran to ICU and Tom followed slowly behind until they reached Sam's bed Dylan grabbed Sam's hand "Sam I need you" he whispered  
"Please" he whispered again tears leaking out his tiny eyes.

Tom let Dylan have his time with Sam and waited till Dylan had finished before stepping in "Hello Sammy" he muttered stroking her hair.  
"I've missed your attitude I guess I am here with Dylan because I am angry with you, we were meant to have the discussion about Dylan's dad together because I am useless with stuff like that. We all miss you I even have your mum staying with us" he laughed and brought out the box from his pocket "And I know we never talked about but I love you Sam so..." he slipped the ring out of its box and onto her finger "Now even if you don't want to, you know consider it a present" he rambled and started to stroke her hand. "I love you Sam" he murmurred leaning foreward and kissing her forehead and Dylan came in the other side and put his hand on top of Tom's  
"She's going to be ok Tom" Dylan reasurred and Tom laughed  
"I'm meant to be telling you that" he smiled and put his remaining arm out to give Dylan a hug.

"So Dylan what would you like for dinner?" Tom asked leaving the ED with Dylan  
"I want Sam's Lasanga" Tom pleaded  
"Dylan..." he started  
"Fine can I have pizza?" he asked innocently and Tom laughed.  
"Of course you can" he smiled and Dylan started to run to the car and everything switched into slow motion. The ambulance was driving and Dylan wasn't looking as the ambulance drove into him and knocked him onto the floor "DYLAN" he screamed as Dylan didn't respond or make any motion.

**Ok this is a long one because well its the 50th chapter and I am very happy about it! I wanted to give you lot drama so there it is Dylan was hit by a car and is not moving so please review! :) :) :)**


	47. Paternity

**Thanks for the review and all the I'm so mean for hurting Dylan lol!**

_"So Dylan what would you like for dinner?" Tom asked leaving the ED with Dylan_  
_"I want Sam's Lasanga" Tom pleaded_  
_"Dylan..." he started_  
_"Fine can I have pizza?" he asked innocently and Tom laughed._  
_"Of course you can" he smiled and Dylan started to run to the car and everything switched into slow motion. The ambulance was driving and Dylan wasn't looking as the ambulance drove into him and knocked him onto the floor "DYLAN" he screamed as Dylan didn't respond or make any motion._

"Dylan" Tom screamed and ran to the child laying motionless on the floor the ambulance drivers got out, they were Dixie and Jeff and looked distraught. "Tom we didn't..." Jeff started but trailed off and Dixie grabbed the board and they strapped Dylan on it. They pushed him though to the ED "CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE" Tom shouted and Zoe appeared  
"Tom" she questioned.  
"Hit with an ambulance pulse steady but unconcious" he informed her  
"Ok Linda, Fletch, Robyn and Aoife with me" Zoe called and all 4 nurses entered.  
"Fletch can we cross match 5 units, Robyn can you get a head CT and Aoife an ultrasound of the abdomen" she instructed  
"Linda can you attach the monitor and put a line in" she ordered and Linda nodded doing the job quickly. "Ok both pupils equal and reactive and reflexs are good" she told the room and Tom relaxed and suddenly remembered Mark "Should I alert his bioliogical father?" Tom asked, Zoe looked at him confused for a second and then nodded  
"That would be useful" she confirmed.  
Tom left rhesus "Noel can you look up someone called Mark Owen for me" Tom asked  
"Cause who is he?" Noel asked  
"A very important person" he said back being vage.  
"Right okay" Noel smiled and entered the name on the computer "Right the number is 07875926405" Noel read out the number and Tom dialled it on his mobile.  
"Hello Mark this Tom Kent from Holby City ED Dylan has been involved in an RTC, he is currently stable but I thought you would want to come in and see him" Tom explained and nodded as he agreed to come in.

Dylan was still stable for now and Mark entered the ED "I'm here for my son his name is Dylan Jones" Mark said and Tom wipped round at his voice  
"It's ok Noel I have got this" Tom reasurred and both men looked at each other "Hello Mark he's in rhesus" Tom said and led him in.  
"Zoe this is Mark Owen Dylan's dad" Tom intraduced  
"Hello I'm Zoe Hanna clinical lead Mr Owen your son has a hematoma in his brain which is going to need theatre to relieve the pressure" she explained.  
"What is a hema what a thing?" Mark asked  
"It's a bruise of blood in the brain" Tom explained  
"But he should be ok once he has theatre?" Mark asked and Tom looked at Zoe for a second.  
"I'm sorry but there are no garuntees" she started  
"Just tell me" he said  
"There's a chance he could have minor brain damage" Zoe informed him.  
"What" he said distraught  
"Zoe theatre are ready for Dylan" Linda informed her  
"Ok can someone send for Big Mac" Zoe ordered and Robyn nodded and left rhesus calling for him. He entered rhesus "Ah Tom how's Sam?" he asked  
"Oh no change I'm afraid" he informed them  
"Sam is that your girlfriend?" he asked  
"Yh well she's sort of more than that" he rambled.  
"We're going to take her upstairs" Big Mac informed them  
"Good bye Dylan" Tom muttered and stroked his hair. Mark stepped foreward and ruffled his hair gently "Love you Dyl" he whispered and Dylan was wisked out the room. "Hey why not you and I get a coffee?" Tom suggested  
"Yh why not" he agreed they and walked to the coffee machine.  
"So what's wrong with Sam then?" he asked  
"She was stabbed and she has a medical condition called pre eclampsia and is in a coma which basically means she could die her and my babies" Tom explained.  
"I'm so sorry but congrats on the pregnancy I'm sure they will all be fine" Mark reasurred "Look I was thinking now might be a good time to discuss Dylan" Tom suggested. "Really that would be great" he smiled  
"Look first of all I'm going to need bioligcal proof" Tom sid venturing his first condition  
"Yes of course where can I get tested?" he asked and Tom was pleased at his urgency.  
"We could do it now if you want?" He suggested and he nodded in agreement  
"Where do we go?" he asked  
"We can do it here" he smiled.  
"Sure" Mark agreed and they went toward an empty cubicle  
"Right if you just hop on the bed for me" he ordered and Mark sat on the bed.  
"Ok this is going to be slightly painful" Tom warned disinfecting the area and stabbing the needle in pulling blood into the syringe "Ok we are going to hand this over to the people in the lab" he told Mark. "Linda can you send these of to the lab tell them we want to match them with patient Dylan Jones" he explained and she nodded "We should get the results back soon if the result is positive then we can start to disuss visatation."  
"Ok if it is positive then maybe we could discuss all of us going out for a meal one night me, you, Sam, and I told you I was married I have 2 other kids as well.  
"Really?" he questioned  
"Yh my wife's name is Simmone and my kids are Kirsty whose 3 and Robin whose 2. She's also expecting we think it's a little boy" he smiled at this memory.  
"Does she know?" he asked "About Dylan"  
"Yh I told her as soon as I knew it was a possibility and she's fine with it" he smiled glad that something was getting sorted.  
"Well depending on the results we may need to get your wife and kids tested as well" Tom warned  
"Why would they have to be involved?" he questioned.  
"Well to get a proper more acurate result we would usually use the mother however obviously using the mother is not an option so siblings are usually the best idea but as they are only his half siblings to test whether the DNA is your's or your wife's" he explained and Mark nodded.

"Tom" Linda said opening the curtain of the cubicle and they both sat with baited breath "Dylan's out the operation and he will probably make a full recovery" Linda smiled they both smiled at each other. "You can go up to see him now" she informed them and they left the cubicle at once.

They went into paeds "Hi we're looking for Dylan Jones" he told the lady at reception "Yh alright he is in room 3" she told them pointing to the room.  
"Oh hang on their is some results here for you" she said in a monotone voice  
"There is" they both said exchanging a look  
"Yes it confirms Mark Owen is the bioligcal Dad of Dylan Jones" she read out.


	48. Dylan

**Sorry for the long update times I have really bad internet!**

"WHAT" Mark said shocked but glad  
"I think we should go to see your son" Tom smiled.  
"Ok" he smiled and they walked to see Dylan and they entered his room. It was small and painted in sky blue paint with little cartoon Dinasours and it looked similar to a room Tom had as a child. It was the bare nesseciaties nothing more nothing less, there was a tiny willow dresser with another chair made of the same willow matirel.  
"Hey Dylan" Tom said as he sat down on the chair  
"Hello do you want another chair?" a nurse asked  
"Oh Yes thanks" Mark said and the nurse left and came back with an extra willow chair.  
"Mark you know that Dylan is going to be sedeated for a while and he will be drowsy for about 2 days afterwards" he told him making sure he was aware of everything.  
"Yes I want to be there for him and I want you to know that I can sit with Dylan for as long as you need" he said kindly  
"Thanks Mark that means a lot" he smiled glad that he can now rely on this man.  
"Do you want to go and sit with Sam?" he asked  
"No, I think she would want me to be with Dylan just for now" he argued back  
"Ok" he nodded "Do you remember when you didn't like me?" he smiled.  
"1 who says I like you now and 2 of course I do it was barlely a couple of hours ago" he laughed joking  
"Well thats not fair" he smiled.  
"Do how long did you know his mother for?" Tom asked  
"A couple of years it was a complete shock when she walked out it broke my heart" he said sadly running his hand though his hair.  
"When we met you, you said he had a 1 year old sister..." he started but Mark shook his head  
"Clara died" he said flatly remembering how it had all happened.  
"What happened?" Tom asked intreguid  
"Oh it was a cot death" he said quickly, so quickly that Tom didn't believe him but he didn't press it.  
"I'm so sorry" he put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly and a nurse knocked one the door  
"Hello I'm here to check Dylan's obs" he smiled and started performing the obs. They both sat in silence for a bit allowing him to perform the obs then it trigged  
"Hang on Nurse..." he started and looked at the name tag "Ah Nurse Dekensie I was wondering if you could tell me about how long Dylan will be under for?" he asked.  
"Um sorry no I don't know I can get a Dr" the nurse said appoligetically  
"Oh no it's ok I was just wondering" he stopped and motioned to the chart "May I?" he asked and the nurse nodded. He picked up the chart and nodded "Ok that's fine thanks I'm a Dr" he smiled reasurring the nurse that he wasn't a physicopath that happened to know a bit of medicine.

"Tom" the little boy muttered from the bed and they rushed over to him  
"Hey how you feeling?" Tom asked gently  
"Ok" he whispered "What's he doing here?" he asked.  
"He's your dad Dyl, confirmed this time" he smiled and Dylan just stared "Perphaps that wasn't my smartest move" and he couldn't help himself but smile slightly. "Your not kidding" Mark laughed and Tom hoped seeing both of them getting a long would make Dylan feel better. "You know we were really worried" Tom told Dylan  
"Sorry" he muttered and they both laughed  
"We're not angry Dyl" Tom laughed  
"Oh" Dylan said and they watched as he slowly drifted into sleep.  
"You did a good job with that" Mark praised  
"What?" Tom said confused really not understanding what he had done that was good.  
"The way you handled the me situation and you were able to laugh" he smiled  
"Thanks" Tom said back and they looked over to the bed touching putting their hands on Dylan's.

**Ok that chapter was sort of boring in terms of drama goes however I wanted to explore more of the Mark/Tom sort of bond hopefully next chapter will be better!**


	49. Work

It had been 5 weeks, 3 very painful weeks and it was fair to say he was having problems sleeping. He was constantly either between the hospital for work or the hospital to see Sam or Sam's home to look after Dylan so it was ok to say that the last 3 weeks had been a bit of a blur. Sam had still made no improvment and he was finding it all a bit difficult he had been glad that Mark had stepped up to his new role as a father and had taken Dylan out for a couple of day trips. "And I met his wife she's really nice her name's Simmone she's blonde like you but she has green eyes and she's very friendly with her kids and Dylan" Tom told Sam holding her hand. "Plus she has these 2 well really 3 children Kirsty whose 3, Robin whose 2 and i's confirmed Sam a little baby boy who they are planning on calling Joseph. Oh and your mums been driving mine crazy but at least they get on slightly at anyright" he laughed at the last words desprate that she would laugh as well.  
"I miss you Sam" he said breaking his number one rule which was to never be upset around her, but he didn't care he wanted to see her no matter what and a small part of him thought by telling her this...  
"You ok?" Karl asked. Karl was Sam's Dr and they had met that way but since they had started to become great friends after Karl realised he couldn't keep anything secret without Tom knowing.  
"No, not really I would love my girlfriend to wake up and to shout at me" Tom laughed  
"I think that's everyone's wish" Karl said sympathetically.  
"I should get to work" Tom nodded and kissed Sam gently on the cheek and Karl followed him out. "See ya later then Tom" Karl said and he left the gyne ward quickly walking to the ED. "Hey Tom how is she?" Zoe asked concerned as they entered the ED "No improvement Zo" Tom said upset  
"Tom I was going to talk to you about moving into cubicles" she ordered.  
"It doosen't sound like I have much of a choice" he argued back  
"Well no not really" she argued back.  
"Hey Tom how's-" Noel started  
"Sam's not improved" Tom shot back annoyed  
"Tom come out with us for a bit after shift tonight" Noel said trying to persuade him. "I need to-" he started  
"Tom there's nothing you can do for her" Noel argued back.  
"How about maybe" he wagered at last and Noel nodded saying that it was ok  
"Tom paeds case for you in CDU" Linda said from behind him. Tom turned quickly  
"Oh ok I'll be in there now" Tom smiled. He always enjoyed working with Linda it was just one of those things Linda, Zoe and Sam the three muscateers and now it was just 2 of them. "Hey Linda who is this?" Tom asked  
"This is Kat Malone 12 she has a laseration to her head and several bruises she is also voimiting and complaining of abdo pain" Linda explained and Tom nodded.  
"Have we done a" he started and mouthed the next word as her parents wre still sitting next to her "Pregnancy" "Test" he said aloud. "No we haven't would you like me to do one?" she questioned  
"Of course" he nodded.  
"Right Kat we are going to need you to pee in this cup for us" he asked kindly and smiled wanting to reasurre the poor girl. Just as he was aboute to do anything else his pager went off and his blood ran cold as he was paged to gyne.

There was a sudden change in her sats and Karl pulled the covers back placing his hand on her stomach "1, 2, 3" he counted aloud and pressed the emergency button on the wall "Jackie can you get me an emergency ceasazian kit, Leo take the O2 Sats and page Dr Kent" he ordered quickly grabbing a set of gloves. The nurse Jackie returned with the kit "Ok making a bilatrial inciesion" he said and gently cut across her expanded stomach blooding blooming from where the cut was.

**Intresting enough the babies are being born at 26 weeks!**


	50. Park

"Sam" Tom yelled as he ran into the room "What's going on?" he demanded  
"Tom she's in labour unfortunatly we are going to have to perform a casearian" he informed him clamping the skin tight expanding it so the head of one of the babies was visible.  
"Ok Denise I need you to get the NICU onboard" he instructed and the nurse left. Karl put his hand gently into the stomach and felt the head of the baby and pulled it out just as Denise came back with the prem incubaters. There wasn't anything Tom could do exept pace desptratly and wait for his children to be born. "Tom do you want to cut the cord?" he offered and he accepted walking forward and taking the scissors cutting it and watching as his son took his first breath. "Congrats Tom you're a dad" Karl smiled and picked the baby up that was the size if his hand and put him in the incubater. "Now for the second" Karl muttered to himself and put his hand inside taking the second smaller baby out "Tom" he said again motioning for him to cut the cord of his little girl. He took the scissors again and cut the cord with his shaking hand and as soon as he did his daughter was put into the other incubater and Karl started to close her up. "We have a son and daugter Sam and though she is still a baby I know she's beautiful she must be to have come from you" he smiled widley and carressed her face "I love you Sam" he smiled and kissed her forehead and his babies were wheeled out of gyne and he followed them.

She was white not pale but not the colour a baby should be but she had hair dark raven hair that was matted from the wettness of the womb that was her the beautiful little girl who was critically in danger. Then there was his boy again small, white but with blonde hair, not much not as much as his daughter but hair none the less and then it occured to him, he would have to register the birth or Sam's mum would have to he still felt it was redicoulous that he the father couldn't register the birth but anyway. "What am I going to do about you to? Hey" he questioned "Names were a thing me and Sam should have done together I don't even know what she liked" he whispered and turned away from the incubaters.

Dylan was with his Dad and it made a nice change but he wished Tom and Sam were here with him. They looked like a perfect little family though Mum, Dad, 2 sister and him on a family day out in a park how normal. "Dad can we get some Ice Cream please?" he asked with his little I so cute face that he knew would get him what he wanted "That's not fair" he laughed and ran his hand though Dylan's hair. Dylan scowled and turned away.  
"Fine" he laughed "Simmone can I borrow some money" he pleaded putting on his cute face as well and she laughed  
"Here" she shook her head from side to side laughing at his lack of organisation and handing over the money.  
"Ok whose for ice cream?" he asked  
"Me, me, me, me" the other 2 kids chorsused and his Dad laughed.  
"Come on then you 3" he smiled and led them to the ice cream hut in the corner  
"Ok so can we have 1 mint feast, 1 dark feast 1..." he prompted for the others to ask what they wanted.  
"I want a flake please" Kirsty asked showing her bright white teeth as she smiled  
"I want a Mr Men lolly please" Robin smiled and the friendly man at the ice cream man got everything he wanted and looked to Dylan.  
"What can I get for you?" he asked kindly  
"Um, urrrr can I have a Fab please?" he asked  
"Of course you can" the ice cream man smiled and got the Fab anfd put it on the counter "That will be 6:10 please" the ice cream man said to his Dad. He handed over the money and handed the respective ice cream to the respective people "You know that's what I would have gone for" his Dad said to him and he smiled up at him happy that this was something they had in common. They arrived back with Simmone and Dylan saw that she was on the phone "hmm...ok...look I can send him if you want? But we are at the park...Yh ok what's ever is easiest...I'm sure everything will be ok" she nodded and hung up the phone exchanging a look with his dad. Everyone else started to eat their ice creams execpt him "What's wrong?" he asked his step mum  
"Oh um nothing sweetheart" she smiled  
"Are you sure?" he queried  
"Of course" she put on a fake smile "Go on eat your ice cream" she prompted. He took the ice cream out of it's wrapper and started to lick of the sprinkles wanting to get to the bit underneath it all that deep fruity strawberry ice. "You guys should go and play" Simmone suggested once they had finished their ice cream and thats what they did  
"Hang on Dylan I need to talk to you" Simmone grabbed his arm gently and settled him down next to her. "Dylan it's about Sam she had the babies and all 3 are in critical condtions" she explained gently and he tensed up shock, worry and concern taking over his body.


	51. Her house

Tom put his key in the door and turned it gently and pushed open the door and entered. Everytime he entered this house he never felt like it was his he always felt like an intruder in Sam's house. He walked though to the kitchen and dug some pizza's out the freezer he wasn't sure that Dylan had already eaten and knew that Melisa would not appove of his parenting but he couldn't be bothered to do anything else he had just become a Dad after all. Thinking of this reminded him of something and he picked up the phone and dialled Melisa's number ring, ring, ring, ring and finally just as he was giving up hope "Hello this is Melisa Nicholls"  
"Melisa" Tom croaked down the phone. Melisa's voice quickly turned to panic  
"Sam" she started but Tom interupted her  
"There's no change Melisa it's the twins" he smiled though he knew she couldn't see his smile.  
"What about them?" she questioned  
"You're a grandmother" he announced and he was suprised at how happy he was that his twins had been born early.  
"I'm a..." he could hear her exhasperation and sheer shock "But isn't it-" she started  
"Yh it's too soon they could have all kind of difficulties but there is one boy and one girl" he told her and he could tell she was happy.  
"I'm coming back to Holby now" Melisa said quickly and from the sound of the end of the phone Melisa was starting to pack  
"Ok I'll see you in an hour" he confirmed and hung up the phone knowing that it would probably take her more than an hour to get there from liverpool. He put the phone back onto the base station and put the pizza that he now realised was a vegatarian one, one of Sam's crazy health idea. He set the oven to 200 degrees and went upstairs and into Sam's bedroom. He had always liked Sam's bedroom it wasn't really feminine but she was open completly herself in here, to be honest as soon as he arrived he was shocked as to where she lived.

_"Sam where are we?" he asked confused as they pulled up to a 2 story building with trees in the back garden. It was in the middle of nowhere and thats what suprised him most he thought she would have taken him to a flat in the middle of city but not this.  
"This is my house" she smiled drunkenly and led him inside payinhg the taxi driver and leading him up the leaf strewn pathway to her house. She fumbled with the lock and it clicked open and she nealy tripped over her dog as she entered her spacious open plan living room and dinning room that followed the theme of the outside. The walls of this room was light blue but they didn't spend long in this room as she led him by his hand upstairs up the steep stairs and to the room at the end. This was where he saw her though, the rest of the house was like it was designed to impress but her room was different...The walls were not soft they were a furious crimson red colour and her furniture matched and it was so contrasting from the rest of the house for a minute he was sure he had walked into a different house and he wanted to ask but his mind was suddenly jolted and it was turned to other things. _

As soon as he entered the room he felt stronger because while the first time he entered this room he hadn't understood her choice of paint colours now he did. It showed her strength and now he realised she must have bought this house as soon as she came to Holby. He sat down on her bed it was still a mess from the day that Sam had woken up 5 weeks ago and he hadn't brought himself to sleep in this bed. He had slept in the spare room which now he supposed was going to be the nursery and he thought of all the baby shopping he would have to do because him and Sam never had done it as they didn't want to jinx anything. He got up again and made his way toward the bookshelf in the room as in typical Sam style she had left a book on the floor. He picked the book up and was about to put it away when he saw something in the front cover

Sam's Diary

He tensed up half of him wanting to read the diary wanting just to hear her words or read her words one more time, the other half knowing better than to invade Sam's privacy. The first half of him one and he flicked though his diary to a random page and started to read

Hello Diary,

TOM SAID HE LOVED ME!HE SAID HE LOVED ME! I LITERALLY COULD NOT FEEL ANY BETTER ABOUT MYSELF. I just can't believe it he loves me, me a girl who always makes mistakes. I was completly wrong about him I almost think it's funny now to think how scared I was about telling Tom and now... Tom and I haven't gone shopping yet I wish we would though I guess it will just make everything so much more real. My mum wants to help though it's redicolous I mean I know I have never had a child before but Tom's worked with kids and we have Dylan now. I was thinking though of names for a boy I like Joey or Caiden and for a girl I like Alice or Hannah oh wait actually I just thought...

**Lol sorry bout the sort of cliff hanger I needed names lol so if anyone has any name suggestions!**


	52. The names

**Ok Carmen I deffinitly remembered you from before it would be great if you got an account. Plus you were so right with my grammer it isn't great and so I have tried to improve and I have taken 2 names 1 of which was a suggestion from my friend the other from Carmen. **

_Hello Diary,_

_TOM SAID HE LOVED ME!HE SAID HE LOVED ME! I LITERALLY COULD NOT FEEL ANY BETTER ABOUT MYSELF. I just can't believe it he loves me, me a girl who always makes mistakes. I was completly wrong about him I almost think it's funny now to think how scared I was about telling Tom and now... Tom and I haven't gone shopping yet I wish we would though I guess it will just make everything so much more real. My mum wants to help though it's redicolous I mean I know I have never had a child before but Tom's worked with kids and we have Dylan now. I was thinking though of names for a boy I like Joey or Caiden and for a girl I like Alice or Hannah oh wait actually I just thought..._

Tom turned over the page and read the next words and couldn't help but smile

_Jasper which we could shorten to Jay_

_Or for a girl Jesse_

He had never thought of that before but now it seemed obvious, and he remembered his best friend from Secondary school though to university. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of her sooner. He had never told Sam about his best friend her name was Jesse and they had been ever so close but ever since they went to uni they hadn't really talked.

_It was sunny not so hot that it would scold but hot enough so he could tan which was great with a lazy lying in the park day. "Hey did you hear about the new girl she is pretty fiiiiiiit" Oliver came up from behind him tapping Tom,Owen and the other boys on the shoulder.  
"Really what does she look like?" Owen questioned clearly wanting the information for later on  
"She has dark brunnete hair sort of like the colour of chesnut down to her waist, she is super skinny and has these really cute glasses and not to mention she has about 34B's" he informed them.  
"She must be so peng" Tom smiled admiringly  
"So I must be" the voice came from behind the boys and they turned quickly and Tom took an intake of breath. She was about 5ft 6 and had dark brown hair closer to being raven black than chesnut brown that was swept over left side. She had cute but slightly geeky black glasses encrusted with jewels that sparkled slightly in the light and she was wearing an emerald pendant that matched her startling emerald eyes. The pendant hung just above her striped pink and grey t shirt but under her black leather jacket. The jacket hung down to her waist were a short black mini skirt took over and then to knee length black boots.  
"I'm so sor-" he started but she cut him up  
"Don't play innocent I met quite a few boys like you before so save it" she snapped and Tom took a step back suprised at her strength.  
"You know I don't see many girls like you" he flirted  
"Well I see lots of boys like you" she said in the same annoyed tone.  
"You're fiesty I like that in a girl" he commended  
"Unluckily for you I don't look for arragonce in a boy" she smiled quickly and turned on her heels and the other boys started to laughed at him as he watched the girl walk away. _

That had been the first time he had met Jesse and even then he had admired her strength in the face of his sexism and to think if his daughter had half of the courage and strength that Jesse had well he would count his daughter lucky. Of course they hadn't become friends like that actually the way they had become friends was more of a gruesome and catastrophic tale.

_"Sexy" the Owen called from down the crowded corridor "Come on sexy you and I are going to have it on like we did last night" he yelled and the people sorounding her started to laugh. "Slut" a girl Tom had dated 2 years previously called  
"Slag" someone else called and Jesse turned quickly  
"Go away" she yelled back and everybody started to laugh all exept Tom.  
"Slut, Slut, Slut, Slut" they started to chant and she broke down and started to cry and everybody continued to laugh harder this time and someone Tom identified as Oliver took it a step further and pushed her to the ground. Even from Tom's postition he could tell she banged her head on the floor and he couldn't leave it a second longer. "STOP IT ALL OF YOU" Tom shouted barging though the other people to get to her and as soon as he yelled everbody stepped back waiting for Tom to take his shot. Jesse barlely raised her head from the floor as Tom approached and the crowd were on tentahooks waiting for him. But he didn't he bent down next to her and gently put his hand under the back of her head checking for any bleeding. He pulled his hand away and saw blood on his hand and he gently put her head against the ground "What the hell is wrong with you Tom?" Oliver asked  
"No what the hell is wrong with you?" Tom asked angrilily. Oliver didn't respond with word and instead kicked her hard in the stomach, Tom's reaction was quick though and he punched Oliver hard round the face and didn't wait to see him fall before he turned his atention back to her. "It's ok Jesse" he soothed and grabbed out of his bag a bunch of tissues and pressed it against her head the other hand digging his phone out of his bag and dialling 999. _

He rode in the ambulance with her and stayed with her till her mum arrived of course as soon as she had woken up she had started to have a go at him complaining about how she didn't need someone looking after her. From that day on he realised he loved it to be honest that was why he became a doctor he watched her in rhesus and admired the people treating her. Of course after that day they had started to be friends he had helped her gently and she eventually opened up to him the reason why she had been so emotional that day. He smiled at the memory and realised how much he had missed Jesse now she was gone and he made a mental note to himself to ring her or facebook her when he got the chance. Actually now he thought about he wasn't even sure what she did for a job anymore after they went to uni he knew she studied something to do with mental health. He took the book containing Sam's words and he walked out of her bedroom keeping the book firmly in his grasp as he walked down stairs and put the book into his bag as Dylan walked in though the front door.  
"Tom" he said quickly as he rounded the corner quickly to the kitchen  
"She's ok Tom her and the babies are fine at the moment" he reasurred and Dylan relaxed "I have pizza in the oven for you" he smiled. Just as Dylan turned into the lounge Tom dug his phone out of his pocket and dialled the last number he had for Jesse. "Hi It's Tom Kent is this Jesse?" he asked and instantly smiled as he recognised her voice.


	53. Jesse

**Sorry for the slow updates been suffering a bad case of writers block and had course work!**

It was fair to say he was nervous after all he hadn't seen her in 10 years he didn't have time for nervous though as he was meant to be looking after 3 children now. "Hey stranger long time no see" the voice made him whip round, the hospital restaurant was quiet and so her voice carried thoughout the whole resaurant. It was fair to say she hadn't hadn't changed a bit from her dark raven hair to her nerdy geeky glaasses, in fact the only thing had changed was now her hair was pulled to the side in a gentle side ponytail.  
"You haven't changed a bit" he smiled  
"I'll take that as a complment" she laughed and embraced him in a reasurring hug.  
"How's is she doing?" she asked  
"No change unfortunatly, there was hope that when the twins were removed her body could fight it but unfortunatly it has just led to an infection" he sighed.  
"Oh Tom" she sighed as she released him from the hug  
"Yh I just need her to wake up" he looked down at his lap trying to avoid her seeing him cry.  
"Tom I've seen you cry before" she smiled putting her arm round him  
"I know but I just miss her so much Jesse" he said quietly  
"I know you do" she said.  
"Do you want to see them?" Tom asked  
"Of course" she smiled "So how long have you been a doctor?" she asked  
"Not long 7 years I have been qualfied as a paeds doctor what about you what have you been doing with yourself?" he asked  
"Oh I'm an Rmn and learning disabilty nurse" she told him.  
"Really I wasn't aware you were even interested in nursing" he looked shocked  
"Yh a friend of mine forced me to go along to a paramedic course and I realised that I actually wasn't intelligent enough to become a paramedic but I found I was great at all the touchy feely stuff" she smiled as they reached the NICU. He knocked on the door and the nurse Kelly beckoned them in he pushed the door opened and led her inside "Hello Mr Kent the children are right over here, now who is this?" she asked sutaly trying to coax the information out.  
"Kelly this is my best friend from secondary" he intraduced and looked at his son and daughter  
"Hey gorgous" he smiled putting his hand in the incubater and letting Jay wrap his tiny hand around Tom's finger. "What are their names?" she asked curiously  
"They haven't been offically named yet it's infuriating really because Sam and I weatn't married it means I'm not allowed to register the birth. The only person who can is really the one in the coma but now I'm apparently told it's Melisa Sam's mum but when she does get here we were planning on naming them Jasper or Jay and" he took a deep breath "Jesse". She looked up  
"Jesse after, after me" she looked completly shocked  
WIt was one of the names in Sam's diary and then I thought about you how amazing you were when we first met" he grinned.  
"You were a very cheeky blighter when we first met" she laughed  
"I was definitly out of order" he agreed and she motioned to Jesse in her incubater and he nodded. She put her hand in slowly and she heard a familiar voice from behind them both "So who is this then?" Melisa's voice was intreigued and yet reserved. "Melisa so glad you're here, this is an old friend from secondary school Jesse, Jesse Sam's mother Melisa" she intraduced.  
"Oh hello" Jesse smiled encouraginly  
"Can I have a look at the two of them?" she asked and Jesse stepped back  
"Tom are you seriously telling me that I have seen the children before their own flesh and blood" she said seriously.  
"Well-" he started and she shook her head  
"Typical" she muttered and Melisa approached even closer staring at her grandchildren for the first time. "They are beautiful Tom" she muttered  
"What did you decide?" she asked  
"Melisa did you know Sam used to keep a diary?" he asked ignoring the question.  
"Tom I don't see how this is-" she started  
"Just humor me" he added  
"Ok no I wasn't aware" she answered.  
"Well she does, I only found out recently and in there she had some names Melisa can you please register them Jesse and Jasper." he asked  
"They're are lovley names Tom but what about middle names?" she asked  
"Jesse Samantha Melisa and, and, and what was Sam's father called?" he asked and she took an intake of breath.  
"We don't mention him love" she told him sternly but understandabley and he wanted to ask why but didn't think she would say and he made a mental note to check Sam's diary later. "Oh ok sorry" he muttered  
"It's ok how's Sam?" she begged  
"No better infact she now as an infection" he sighed. Melisa closed her eyes and sighed knowing that this could only make it worse for her daughter  
"That's not good is it?" she asked  
"No unfortuanatly it's not" he sighed.  
"Should we go and see Sam now?" he asked  
"Yh we probably should so tell me where's Dylan today?" she asked.  
"Dylan?" Jesse queried  
"My daughter and Tom are the foster parents of a very cute 5 year old" Melisa interupted before Tom had a chance to explain.  
"Awh bet you he's a handful" Jesse laughed  
"Yh he is slightly" and Jesse took his hand Melisa noticed and gave them a questioning look. They arrived at Sam's bed and he motioned that Melisa could go in and he and Jesse stayed outside with Jesse putting an arm around him.


	54. Woken

**I should appoligise now and first of all thank the guest that pointed out my consistancy error! So sorry about the error that in chapter 7 said she was dead and of course you have met her so chapter 7 has been changed to her Dad died when she was his age. **

Tom went in after Melisa "Hey Sam our beautiful children miss you I told you they are beautiful Jesse has dark raven hair and Jasper has blonde hair of course they both have blue eyes but I presume that could change I don't want it to though blue eyes suit them though Jesse's are going slightly grey blue" he told all of this to Sam hoping that by telling her all of this he could help her out of her comotose state.

Every part of her wanted to smile she loved it when Tom came to visit he could always put a smile on her face metaphorically speaking. She couldn't belive his choice of names though and part of her knew he had read her diary but even so the still.  
"I love you Sam" he whispered and she felt touch on her arm as he kissed her. She wanted to wake up now and her mind started to spin as she started to reach the surface and her eyes flickered open for the first time in while to reveal...nothing. No-one was there not one single person Tom obviously had left and she was alone not completly alone as she knew there must be lots of people in a department such as this and all she wanted to do was to see her babies. Slowly, she raised herself from the bed and proped herself assessing how safe it was to continue, she decided safe enough and threw back the covers and swung her shaking legs out the bed. She gingerly attempted to stand placing her hand on the cabinet for support just in case and she stood up taking a gentle step and realising how easy it was and so took another one, and another one and another one until she reached the door and pulled it open. She tooka look out of the door and seeing no-one was looking snuck out of the room and into the unfamilar ward what was she to do now? Where was she meant to go now? She had 2 choices left or right and went with right. She crept slowly in the oppersite direction to the doctors and nurses looking for the lift she scanned around her and noticed the door leading to the stairs and pushed it open and stumbled though it gently taking the banister and walking down the stairs taking it one step at a time. He reached the floor below and took a peak out of the window and smiling as she realised it was the correct floor and she pushed it open. She stumbled in an unusually empty corridor and down the ward feeling an odd sensation in her stomach but she continued wanting to see her babies. She slowly started to move but then quickened her heart racing as she saw the sign that read NICU a smile played on her lips and widened as she got closer and closer to the sign and stumbled in. "Can I see Jasper and Jesse" she panted the strain of having to walk clear to the nurse standing next to her "Are you ok miss?" she asked.  
"I need to see them" she panted and the nurse looked wary for a second and looked her up and down and then nodded "Fine you can see them can you tell me your name though sweetheart?" she asked  
"Sam" she said proudley.

"Still no change" he sighed  
"Should we go?" Melisa suggested  
"Yh we might as well" Tom said and all 3 of them left walking toward the cafe.

They got half way to the cafe when Jesse remembered something "My phone" she cursed realising she hadn't seen it since being the NICU.  
"Where did you see it last?" he asked  
"Oh um NICU" she cursed "Why not I meet you in the cafe?" she suggested while going to turn. "Are you sure I can come with you if you like?" Tom offered  
"No it's fine I'll go back now" Jesse promised and ran back down the corridor and rounding the corner to the lift thumbing the button for down. It came and she stepped inside waiting for the lift doors to shut she started to tap her foot impatiently and the lift doors shut and she felt the lift drift down. The doors opened again and she went across the corridor and into the NICU ward. The girl in front of her looked weak and frail her blondey, brown hair looked as though she had slept for a while and she was wearing a hospital gown so it didn't take much to put the pieces together especially when she announced her name. "Sam" the women said proudly but Jesse could tell she felt frail and she stepped round to see her face just as Sam clutched her stomach in pain. Sam stumbled along the NICU trying to see the 2 most important people in her life and then she spotted them lying in their incubaters exactlty as Tom had described them and she smiled and then suddenly without any explaination fell to the floor passing out as blackness engulphed her view.


	55. After

**Sorry for a slight delay Fanfic deleated part of it thanks to my internet going down but I have written it up again!**

_The girl in front of her looked weak and frail her blondey, brown hair looked as though she had slept for a while and she was wearing a hospital gown so it didn't take much to put the pieces together especially when she announced her name. "Sam" the women said proudly but Jesse could tell she felt frail and she stepped round to see her face just as Sam clutched her stomach in pain. Sam stumbled along the NICU trying to see the 2 most important people in her life and then she spotted them lying in their incubaters exactlty as Tom had described them and she smiled and then suddenly without any explaination fell to the floor passing out as blackness engulphed her view._

"Sam, Sam" Jesse ran over to her and turned her over putting her hand over her wrist feeling for a pulse with relief she found one. "Ok can you call the ED tell them we have a patient for them unless you know which ward she came from?" Jesse instructed and the nurse listened and she found her phone which was lying next to the incubater and she dialled Tom's number.  
"You found your phone thats-" Tom started to say answering his phone  
"Tom I have a patient in the NICU youngish female about 24 colapsed" she interupted him down the phone.  
"Ok call ED and I'll come down now" the urgency was clear in his voice and the nurse came back with a trolley "Ok we're goingdown to the ED there's no need to come down" she ordered and hung up the phone. She put one hand under the figure and mangaged with the help of the nurse to lift her up onto the trolley and quickly out into the corridor. They ran quickly to the end of the corridor and the lift was already open and they ran into it pressing the button for the ED and the doors closed quickly and opened in a very clean and completly differently styled ward. "Can I have some help in here" Jesse shouted and a dark skinned, dark haired women who looked to be mid 30's wearing her own clothes so Jesse knew she was a consultant stepped foreward. "Who are you?" she asked  
"I'm Jesse but that's not important this is a girl possible name Sam colapsed while in NICU gcs has been low thoughout and her pulse is slightly thready and slightly tachicardic obviously a patient but we are not sure of what ward" Jesse said performing the hand over. A dark skinned women with dark hair walked over to the patient "SAM" she said shocked  
"You know her?" Jesse asked suprised.  
"Yh she is a Dr here, Linda, Robyn and Tess with me in rhesus and Noel can you call upstairs to Dr Kent" the female doctor came over and showed her into rhesus.  
"Hang on do you mean Tom Kent if so I can call him for you?" Jesse offered and the doctor nodded "That would be great thanks" and Jesse took out her phone and speed dialled her 2nd number. "Hey Jesse what do you want now?" Tom asked cheerly  
"Tom the girl the one that was unconcious it's Sam" Jesse told him quickly "Tom" she paused and realised he had hung up the phone. She went back into rhesus "Is there anything else I can do?" she asked "I'm a nurse" she added  
"Oh right I'm Dr Hanna or Zoe" the women now Zoe intraduced. "Jesse isn't it can you chase up her records please" Jesse nodded and walked out of rhesus  
"Noel isn't it I need the girl Sam in rhesus' record" she asked.  
"I'm sorry you are?" he asked  
"Oh I'm a nurse Jesse Madox I don't work here but I'm asking on behalf of Zoe Hanna" she informed him and he nodded and typed her name in  
"Ok you will want to tell them she has an infection in her abdomen from the c section" Noel informed her.  
"Thanks Noel" and she quickly went back into rhesus "She has an infection to her c section wound" Jesse told Zoe and Zoe lifted up the robe  
"Ouch that looks painful" she remarked "Right Linda can you get me 2mg of liquid paracetamol into her" Linda nodded and drew some up and stabbed the needle into her.  
"Do you want a saline drip?" Robyn asked  
"Oh yh that would be useful thanks Robyn" Zoe nodded  
"SAM, SAM" Jesse heard the shout from Tom  
"I'll get it if you want?" Jesse asked and nodded again and Jesse walked out of rhesus intercepting Tom.  
"Tom she's still unconcious but was awake for a bit at least obviously you will need to ask Zoe for more information" she informed him sympathetically opening rhesus for him to enter.  
"Zoe" he said shocked as he saw Zoe tenderly feeling the stomach  
"It's ok Tom she should be fine she just tried to do too much too quickly I'm suprised you didn't warn her against moving" Zoe tutted.  
"I, I didn't even know she had woken I had just been up to see her" he looked shocked and Jesse took his arm much to the shock of the ED members. Tom didn't care for the moment and instead ran over to Sam's bed and put his hand on hers.  
"Sam why did you do it babe?" he asked  
"Where's Melisa?" Jesse asked  
"Melisa was just coming" he answered as Melisa entered rhesus.  
"Tom, Tom how did she get here?" Melisa asked confused  
"I don't know, Jesse?" he asked  
"I found her in the NICU she was still concious but barely and then she collapsed and I took her down here" Jesse explained.  
"She was awake I can't believe it" he stuttered  
"Where am I?" a feeble voice asked and everyone turned quickly as she girl he had waited so long to see now had her eyes open. The brillantly ocean blue of them made him lost for a second and all he could do was to stare into them. "You're in hospital Sam do you remember?" Melisa asked  
"I..." she started but trailed off and then it occured to her panic set across her face "MY CHILDREN" she started to panic and Zoe handed her an oxygen mask.  
"Tom I'll let you handle this" Zoe muttered  
"What, no, what's wrong?" she looked completly confused and Jesse went over to to put a hand on her shoulder forgetting that Sam would not know who she was.  
"Who are you?" she asked scared that she had forgotten who this woman was.  
"My name's Jesse I'm a friend of Tom's an old friend" Jesse reasurred  
"Oh, ok Tom" she stuttered  
"Hey darling our children are ok alright they're fine we need to focus on you" Tom told her.  
"Tom I need to see them" Sam whispered and Tom reached over and kissed her on the forehead  
"You are so stupid sometimes" he muttered  
"I wanted to see them" she whispered  
"Of course you did" he crooned.  
"Zoe when you going to transfer her back upstairs?" she asked  
"Oh um soonish Tess can you?" Zoe asked and Tess nodded.  
"We're going to get you up soon aren't we" he smiled and Melisa took her daughters other hand "My beautiful girl" Melisa crooned.  
"Where's Dylan?" she asked  
"Dylan's with his Dad it's a long story" he smiled and she closed her eyes falling asleep.


	56. Dylan Bye

**Thank you for the reviews**

_"Tom I need to see them" Sam whispered and Tom reached over and kissed her on the forehead_  
_"You are so stupid sometimes" he muttered_  
_"I wanted to see them" she whispered_  
_"Of course you did" he crooned._  
_"Zoe when you going to transfer her back upstairs?" she asked_  
_"Oh um soonish Tess can you?" Zoe asked and Tess nodded._  
_"We're going to get you up soon aren't we" he smiled and Melisa took her daughters other hand "My beautiful girl" Melisa crooned._  
_"Where's Dylan?" she asked_  
_"Dylan's with his Dad it's a long story" he smiled and she closed her eyes falling asleep._

The room was now virtually empty it had only the original furniture an unmade bed, an oak chest of draws, an oak desk and chair and a bedside cabinet the basics were left. She was going to miss it all though and the room was going to look empty for a while but at least in the long run it was going to have some other use. "Have you finished packing?" Sam asked Dylan gently  
"Nealy" he smiled packing a dinosaur in his bag.  
"I'm going to miss you" Sam smiled tears brimming in her eyes "And you know if you ever need me I'm on the phone and you can visit because while Tom and I won't be looking after you permentantly we want you to be an important part of Jasper and Jesse's life but we understand that you have another family" Sam couldn't stop it now and the tears started to fall. Tom came in from the doorway and put his arm around Sam and bent down next to Dylan and by the look in his eyes Tom could tell Dylan was on the verge of tears "So superman we got you a little present we got you a 3DS" he pulled the present from behind him. Dylan's little face lit up and he took the turquoise blue DS and smiled widley "Thank you" he laughed and embraced the 2 of them in a hug  
"Can't believe your leaving us" Tom smiled and they released the hug "Your Dad will be here soon" he prompted and they started to take the bags down stairs. Sam grabbed from the kitchen a killogram bar of chocolate "Ok so I thought your Dad is annoyed at me anyway so why not make him more annoyed" she smiled and secretly passed him the chocolate in a massive cadbury bag.

The door bell went and Tom went to answer it "Will you come and visit me?" Dylan asked  
"Of course I will, I will be over so much you will get bored of me" she laughed  
"Thanks Sam" he whispered and started to hug her knee's.  
"Dylan it's your Dad" Tom said reapearing into the living room with Mark  
"Hi Dyl" he greeted his son with a casual greeting and seeing the look of pleasure on Dylan's face made Sam and Tom sure they had done the right thing.  
"Take good care of him" Sam breifed  
"Of course I will" he promised and extended his hand and Sam took it  
"You better" she threatened and then laughed as he looked terrified.  
"As we agreed he comes back here 2 weeks from now for a weekend visit" Tom said sternly  
"Of course I gave you my word" he agreed and took Dylan into a hug "Say goodbye" he muttered and Dylan waved good bye to the two of them and Sam and Tom helped to put his kit in the car. Dylan climbed in the backseat of the car and his Dad got into the front and he purred the engine of his Audi A6 into life and they drove away Tom holding Sam's hand and wrapping a an arm round her shoulder.  
"I can't believe he's gone Tom" Sam cried and submerged herself into his t shirt  
"I know babe" he hugged her closer "But it was for the best"

**Perhaps I should explain origanly when I created him I never intended for him to stay with Sam and Tom I always invisiged him going to a family member sorry if that has upset anyone that Dylan has gone. **


	57. I'm Back

Everyone was gathered in the staff room listening to Zoe talk even Big Mac and Noel were sitting in the staff room on the sofa. "Ok everybody I'm not going to keep you long I just wanted to say a brief welcome back to Sam right you can go" Zoe finished and smiled at Sam who was standing by the staff room door.  
"Hey welcome back doc you don't know how lonley this place has been without you" Big Mac patted her on the shoulder from the doorway  
"I'm sure it has, you know us army children have to stick together" she praised and left the staff room.  
"Knew there was a reason why I liked you doc" he laughed and she smiled back they broke apart and Sam headed toward reception "Noel who's my next patient?" she asked cheerly.  
"A Mr Bowmont 43 heaad injury, slightly unstable oh actually someone else can do that" Noel trailed off  
"Noel I'm fine" she smiled brightly  
"Ok then he is in cubicle 3" Noel said and Sam nodded and headed to cubicle 3. She pulled the curtain back  
"Hello Mr Bowmont I'm Dr Nicholls" the man inside had multiple lasserations to the head and was swaying slightly. He looked up and scanned her up and down  
"Exuse me I don't want to be rude but I want a proper doctor not a trainie doctor" he said.  
"I am a proper doctor I'm a fully qualified doctor I'm an army doc" she tried to explain but he wouldn't listen  
"I told you love you I want a proper doctor now get me one" he started to get angry.  
"Look Mr Bowmont you are well within your rights but I have to advise you that it is against medical advice as I don't know when another doctor will become avaliable" Sam warned.  
"What about him he's not doing anything" he said more angrily pointing over Sam's shoulder at Dylan eating a bar of chocolate  
"I'm sure Dr Keogh is in the middle of something very important" she defended  
"He's eating chocolate" he exhasperated  
"Well-" she started  
"NO YOU WILL GET ME ANOTHER DOCTOR" he yelled. Dylan noticed the commotion and came over  
"Can I help you Sam?" he asked  
"I told her I want a proper doctor I don't want no juniot trainie" he guestured madly at Sam and Dylan gave a snort of derission.  
"Belive it or not Dr Nicholls here is actually a doctor a highly qualified doctor but if you want someone else my names Dr Keogh and I am your new doctor" Dr Keogh told him and Sam shut the curtain and watched as Dylan performed the survay.

One painful examination later mostly due to the look of gloating happiness on Dylan's face that had started all because the man thought he was a trainee doctor. "So whose your new mentor going to be?" Dylan teased walking up to the nurses station  
"Shut up Dylan" she scowled  
"What is it?" Tom asked from behind her and she jumped.  
"Ah that was mean" she playfully slapped his arm  
"A patient thought she was a trainee doctor" Dylan gloated  
"Seriously" Tom laughed and everybody started to laugh  
"Ok you go ahead and laugh I'll have you know I treat it as a compliment" she gloated.  
"Really you take it as a compliment, you?" Tom questioned  
"Yh of course" she smiled but Tom knew her better and he pulled her aside  
"What's wrong Sam?" Tom asked  
"It's nothing really, it's just... Tom do I really look that immature?" she asked.  
"Sam he's an old man everyone looks young to him and more importantly what he calls immaturaity everyone else calls modern" he smiled and stroked Sam's hair away from her face.  
"Your a brilliant doctor Sam there is no denying it and you are certanly not a trainee" he reasurred her and took her into a hug and she lent up and soon the hug turned to a kiss which soon turned to a passionate make out session. They wern't sure how long they stood there making out but they were suddenly aware of a cough  
"Exuse me...um...when you 2 are um done Miss Lassad is complaining about stomach pains" Robyn muttered. As they broke apart people started to laugh gently and Tom winked at her before following Robyn. Sam turned back to the group  
"Seriously Sam do you have to do that" Linda teased  
"Yep" she smiled "I'm happy" she laughed  
"You sound it" Linda praised "How are the little ones doing?" she asked.  
"They are fine at the moment Jesse is still slightly smaller and weaker but they are both stable and are doing well all things considering" she sighed being a new mother was hard no doubt about that and it was impacting her more than she realised it would. For starters if 7 months ago she was told that her world would be turned upside down as the result of one drunken night then she felt sure she never would have agreed but now strangley everything started to fit into place no matter how chaotic it made her life.  
"It get's easier" Linda reasured her "My niece Brittany was born at 26 weeks and she is absoulutly fine"  
"Thanks Lind" she smiled. The phone went and Dylan answered it and he didn't say a word as he listned to what they had to say "Yes they will be straight up" he confirmed and hung up the phone.  
"Sam it's Jesse she has taken a turn for the worst you are really needed up there" Dylan informed her quickly and Sam looked up at the ceiling.

**Poor Jesse! But please feel free to review with comments!**


	58. The Day Of Reckoning

_"It get's easier" Linda reasured her "My niece Brittany was born at 26 weeks and she is absoulutly fine"_  
_"Thanks Lind" she smiled. The phone went and Dylan answered it and he didn't say a word as he listned to what they had to say "Yes they will be straight up" he confirmed and hung up the phone._  
_"Sam it's Jesse she has taken a turn for the worst you are really needed up there" Dylan informed her quickly and Sam looked up at the ceiling._

"What" Sam said and she paled "Tom, I need to get Tom" she whispered as Tom turned round the corner  
"What is it Sam?" he asked cheerly  
"Jesse" she whispered and he paled as well and before Sam was even ready she vomited onto the floor. Tom put his hand over her and they quickly went to the lift and entered waiting for the lift to open on the NICU  
"Tom, Sam I'm so glad you are here" Kelly panicked leading them to a doctor  
"Dr Cartright this is Tom and Sam Jesse's parents" she intraduced.  
"Ok basically your daughter has developed necrotizing enterocolitis we will need to give her surgery to remove the dead tissue, her condition is very serious" Dr Cartright warned and Sam nodded Tom took her hand squeezing it. "She'll be ok alright Sam, she'll be ok" Tom reasurred taking her hand and they watched their daughter be wheeled to surgery.  
"She'll be ok" he soothed but Sam could tell he didn't mean it, despite this she didn't question him wanting to hold on for that small bit of hope. Kelly came over to them "Can I get you to anything?" she asked polietly.  
"Can I have some coffee" Tom replied instantly and Kelly turned to Sam  
"I'm fine thanks" she replied kurtly  
"Come on Sam" he begged and then turning to Kelly "Can you get her a coffee as well" he asked and she nodded and left them alone. Tom lead her gently by the shoulders onto a chair and he sat next to her. She didn't stay there long and slid down onto the floor in front of Tom's legs and she leant against them. For Tom's part he started to play with her hair taking it out of it's french plat and running his fingers through it combing the knottes out. Kelly returned with the coffees and handed them one each to Sam and Tom. Sam didn't touch the coffee and let it go cold on the floor and again she rested her head on his legs  
"She'll be fine" he crooned again trying to make her understand that he was here for her.

She didn't realise when or how it happened but she realised that she had fallen asleep and it was only when she felt her eyes start to blink open did she realise. She moved her head slightly and it alerted Tom to her new state of conciousness  
"You feeling better?" he asked and she nodded  
"How long was I asleep for?" she turned to him  
"An hour or so" Tom told her and Sam went to get up from the floor but Tom put his arms back on her shoulders and started to massage them.

"Dr Kent, Dr Nicholls" the voice from behind them made them turn instantly and Sam knew that by the look on the doctors face she would be able to tell how her baby was. 3 hours after they had been given the news that their baby needed an operation and now she would find out the result she turned tentativley and looked into the doctors face...


	59. Drama Never Ends

_"Dr Kent, Dr Nicholls" the voice from behind them made them turn instantly and Sam knew that by the look on the doctors face she would be able to tell how her baby was. 3 hours after they had been given the news that their baby needed an operation and now she would find out the result she turned tentativley and looked into the doctors face..._

His face was plastered with the responce and her mouth hung open "She's going to be fine" Dr Cartright smiled and put a hand on Sam's shoulder and she felt like she was going to faint and Tom caught her. "Everythings ok Sam, she's going to be ok" Tom soothed and hugged her "Can we see her?" he asked over Sam's head  
"Yes of course right this way" he motioned for them to follow and they did and they saw Jesse in her little incubater. Tubes were wired still though her but now was worse they had added a tube right into her stomach to put food into  
"Jesse" she whispered scared for her little girls saftey.  
"She's fine Sam yeh she's ok" Tom soothed  
"No, no she's not Tom she has tubes in her and she looks in pain" she cried  
"Sam you know they look worse than they are" Tom sighed rubbing her back.  
"That's what I tell people but there not Tom if you require that many tubes how is she going to cope?" Sam cried hysterically.  
"Don't you dare talk like that Sam she is our daughter our beautiful, strong, amazing little girl we owe it to her to stay strong" he said angrily and she broke down even futher and cried into Tom's chest. "Dr Kent and Dr Nicholls I should inform you that she is not completly out the woods yet" Dr Cartright informed them like the bringer of bad news and Tom shot him a stop talking now or I will sue look. Sam wanted to spit at him in rage but natrually Tom anticipated it and held her back "Dr Cartright could you give us a minute please?" Tom asked and he nodded and left them 2 it.  
"Sam you know he was just exagerating he has to it's his job to make sure we know the facts" Tom stressed  
"But-" she started  
"No buts just listen to me Sam our daughter is going to be fine" he whispered and carressed her cheek with his hand.

She knew what she was doing was wrong after all the things they had been though and all but still she couldn't cope. Pain was tingling all over her body and the last thing she wanted to do was to leave them but the time had come and she knew what was right. She tentativley climbed the last couple of steps onto the cold rooftop where the wind blew goose bumps onto her arms. She started to walk picking up pace as she did so to the edge of the roof and with every step she took she felt more ashamed about the life she was leaving behind. She reached the end and she took a step up onto the edge and could almost smell the end and she looked down below and actually smiled at the group of reporters standing outside the hospital indicating that something rather juicy had happened. There were paradmedics though and doctors and nurses starting the hand over procedure and she truley started to appricate the view.

"Right Dixie what have we got?" Dr Hanna asked  
"23 year old female found collapsed in a uni corridor GCS was 10 on arrival now 14" Dixie told her battling her way though the press "Aren't you lot popular today" she joked and Zoe shot her a stern look.

Jeff got out the ambulance and watched the hand over one of his favouite moments as a parmedic the feeling of being completly free from everything. He looked up into the sky as he felt the cold chill of the air and recoiled as an all together famliar women stoof on the edge.


	60. On the Roof

**Lol thanks for the review people I think it's funny you all assume it's Sam! Plus most importantly very sory I haven't updated that much been busy withj homework and assessments!**

_She reached the end and she took a step up onto the edge and could almost smell the end and she looked down below and actually smiled at the group of reporters standing outside the hospital indicating that something rather juicy had happened. There were paradmedics though and doctors and nurses starting the hand over procedure and she truley started to appricate the view._

She stood at the edge looking down at the view ever since Sam had called her she had come but something had stopped her and she had frozen not able to go inside. She headed up to the roof she was about to take a step when a voice from behind her made her jump "Sam don't jump" she turned sharply  
"Hang on your not Sam, your Melisa aren't you Sam's mum?" Jeff asked. Melisa nodded "I need to do this for my daughter I can't think" she stuttered in a frenzy of emotion and she started to take a step off the edge but Jeff screamed "NO" and suddenly people started to look up from the ground and taking pictures including Dixie who now was aware of the women on the roof.

Dixie came out of ED _typical men _she thought _Jeff would just come here let her do the hand over and whats worse would do nothing with the ambulance while she was doing it. _Again she had to pass the sea of reporters that were there Dixie thought to speak to Jasmine Heplon a semi famous singer from Holby. She went to the ambulance and was just about to get in when she heard the shout and recognised it as Jeff's and she turned quickly and saw a women on the edge and so did the press as they started to snap and take pictures of the event as Dixie grabbed her mobile and dialled for the police.

"I have to go it's better for her" she stuttered again still uterly crazy her mind spinning. Jeff took a tentative step  
"She needs you alive, healthy and well not like this" he tried to persuade her taking another step gently but she threatened to throw herself off again when the police arrived.

Dixie realised the women and ran inside the department "Zoe where's Sam?" she asked  
"I don't know paeds ICU why Dix?" she asked calmly  
"I think her mums on the roof" Dixie sighed.  
"WHAT is she going to jump?" Zoe asked eyes going wide  
"Yeh" Dixie sighed going to the lift and pressing it open.

Something inside her clicked in her "I don't want to do this I'm too young I can't" she whispered but she was shaking violently  
"Melisa your going to be fine any issues you can talk about" Jeff tried to calm her down  
"No, no I can't"  
"Yes you can Melisa ok" he praised "Your stronger than you think you are".  
"Come on let's get you down stairs" Jeff reasurred and finally she nodded and gave in and vigourusly and extended a hand and he pulled her into the roof. As she had extended her arm photographers and journalists had snapped pictures and stepped into the roof.

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief as he took her into the roof and smiled broadly embracing her into a hug.

**So this chapter isn't about Sam and Tom and I'm sorry for that but I had a real struggle with updatting again my appoligies**

**Minxheart**

**XXXXXXXX**


	61. The 2 Main M words

_Dixie realised the women and ran inside the department "Zoe where's Sam?" she asked "I don't know paeds ICU why Dix?" she asked calmly "I think her mums on the roof" Dixie sighed. "WHAT is she going to jump?" Zoe asked eyes going wide "Yeh" Dixie sighed going to the lift and pressing it open._

_Something inside her clicked in her "I don't want to do this I'm too young I can't" she whispered but she was shaking violently "Melisa your going to be fine any issues you can talk about" Jeff tried to calm her down "No, no I can't" "Yes you can Melisa ok" he praised "Your stronger than you think you are". "Come on let's get you down stairs" Jeff reasurred and finally she nodded and gave in and vigourusly and extended a hand and he pulled her into the roof. As she had extended her arm photographers and journalists had snapped pictures and stepped into the roof._

_Jeff breathed a sigh of relief as he took her into the roof and smiled broadly embracing her into a hug._

* * *

"Sam, Sam" Sam turned and saw Dixie

"What is it?" she asked shocked at the paramedics out of breath red face

"It's your mum she's on the roof threatening to jump" Dixie panted. Sam's eyes went wide open _she hadn't just heard that had she _she thought quickly no, no it had just been a trick it had to be her mum would never.

I'm sorry" she said quickly questioning what she knew was probably a mistake

"Your Mum she's going to jump" Dixie panted catching her breath and there was no pretending she hadn't heard it this time and she started to breathe quickly hyperventalating in shock scared for the saftey of her mum.

"No, No, No thats not Mum she would never do that my mum would never do that" she stuttered and Tom wrapped an arm round her shoulders but Sam shrugged it off viciously and ran down the corridor scared and shaking slightly. She went to the lift and banged it hard ands fast as though that would make a differnce and cursed as it wasn't coming quick enough and sprinted down the corridor to the stairs. She started to run down them as she went though the door and crashed into someone heading down the stairs "Sorry" she muttered and realised that it was Jeff and her mother.

"Mum" she said shocked "Dixie said that you were going to...you didn't" she stuttered flinging her arms round her mother shocking even herself at the emotion she displayed.

"I'm fine darling" Melisa took Sam into her arms and Sam was held there for a while taking comfort in her arms like she did when she was a child.

"How could you do it?" Sam whispered barely audible and Sam saw that Jeff looked pretty akward at her showing a very soft side

"Samantha don't" she muttered back wanting to enjoy the subtle moments of peace

"Mrs Nicholls we should get you down stairs" Jeff sighed putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My daughter needs me just for a bit how's Jesse?" she asked but Sam ignored her just relaxing into her mothers arms.

"Mrs Nicholls I really think that you should go down stairs we really need to make the physc refereal" Jeff said again and Melisa nodded and released her daughter

"Go back and see your daughter Sammy I'll be fine" Melisa soothed her running her hands though her hair.

"I can't let you go down by yourself-" Sam started quickly

"Yes you can, go and see your little girl" she smiled pushing her daughter gently away from her toward the doors out again "I'm going to get help" she reasurred her and Sam nodded still not looking convinced but turned away shooting Jeff a look after her or else look.

She headed out again tears now threatening to fall and it was only now when she knew that everything was ok that she started to shake uncontrolabley with emotion as she rounded a corner and Tom saw her and his eyes went wide at the state she was in. "Sam she didn't-" he started

"No" and she broke down and started to cry and he rushed to her and supported her hugging her tightly to him.

"Sam don't cry" he muttered running his fingers though her dark blonde hair and they wern't sure how long they stood there for hugging her to him protectivley.

"I'm sorry Tom I shouldn't need to be supported" She apoligsed but he wouldn't hear it

"Nonsence Sam it's your Mum I would feel the same way" he defended and she suddenly felt worse thinking that it was a dig at her

"Tom I said I was so sorry if I had known who he was at the time in the army and if I'd known I was going to meet you..." she trailed off as he placed a kiss onto her lips to shut her up.

"They're not even my bioligical parents anyway" Tom said as they broke apart

"What do you mean?" she asked shocked

"I'm adopted" he answered plainly with virtually no emotion

"Oh Tom I didn't know" Sam replied

"I know virtually know one does" he answered back and took her close to him again to stop the line of questioning.

"So I was sort of thinking-" he started

"Thats a dangourus past time" she joked lightly into his chest

"Let me finish" he paused waiting for her to interupt him again but when she didn't he continued "I want us to get married" Sam froze for a second

"What" Sam's eyes went wide and she looked up into his face.

"Well we're engaged so we were going to get married sooner or later" Tom mused

"I never thought that... when?" she asked and she tried to cover up the note of panic and nerves in her voice but it was instantly detected as he looked into her eyes.

"What are you scared about?" he asked

"Nothing" she said defficivley and quickly too quickly

"Sam your pupils have dilated" he said with a note of stating the obvious in there

"Have they" she muttered

"Yes they have what are you affraid of?" he asked

"Nothing why?" she said again playing for time.

"Sam I'm a doctor as well you know you may be able to lie but your body can't what are you affraid of tell me?" he persuaded wanting her to open up to him something that she was going to struggle to do.

"It dosen't matter" she muttered quickly pulling away "Can we see Jesse again?" she asked changing the subject

"Don't change the subject Sam what are you so nervous about?" he asked again "It is normal to be worried about getting married" he confirmed in case this was what was worrying her.

"I told you Tom it is really nothing important just a patient that I didn't finish treating" she lied

"Oh really so why are you so scared for this patient?" he asked cunningly know that her previous comment was a lie from the way she twisted her hair round her finger.

"It's complicated" she muttered avoiding his gaze wanting to hit herself at her own stupidity for letting him look into her eyes.

"Come on Sam" he prompted

"It's just Dylan, I've been married before Tom and I was ok, no better than ok at the thought of us being married but now it's a reallity Tom, I'm a useless wife!" she muttered and it felt good confiding her thoughts to him.

"I'm sure your not" Tom soothed glad that she had started to open up but laughing at how ludicrious the statment was.

"I really am Tom I always say the wrong thing, always do the wrong thing" she muttered

"You are probably incredible it was probably Dylan that was the problem" Tom reasurred hugging her again.

"It dosen't matter I wouldn't expect you to understand" she muttered under her breath

"Hey what's that meant to mean" he said angrily releasing her

"It means you don't know the first thing about being married" she said fustrated.

"Really your playing that card" his voice was raised and so she raised her's

"Yeh I am" she said firmly

"You were married to phycopath" he spat.

"Don't you dare Dylan is not a physcopath" she shouted

"You still love him" he accused brandishing his hand threateningly it was a statment not a question and she didn't say anything for a moment shocked that he could still think her in love with Dylan.

"Your not even denying it" he went to turned around quickly and started to walk away and she realised she couldn't let him go she had to say something.

"How could you say that Tom? I don't love Dylan I love you and I love our kids all I said was it is not Dylan's fault I am truley appaling as a wife" she shouted and her shout made him turn quickly suprised because she never shouted.

"So what did you mean then why are you so awful?" he asked

"It's just I had an affair when I was with Dylan and when we were married we were so happy and yet I could have an affair Tom I don't want that to happen to us" she cried and he put his arms round her.

"That will never happen to us Sam but we can delay for as long as you want" he smiled and stroked her hair "How about we go to see Jesse?" he suggested quickly before she had a chance to respond to his orriginal statment and she nodded wanting to see her baby girl again. They walked down the corridor toward where they knew Jesse would be and they approached her

"She looks so beautiful" Tom mutterred

"I know" Sam had tears in her eyes again but this time for the right reason.

"Tom" she muttered after they stood there for a bit

"What?" he asked

"Let's do it" she smiled turning to him

"Do what?" he questioned

"Get married" she smiled and leant up kissing him on the cheek as he looked stunned.


	62. Start of Marrige

**So again sorry I haven't updated this as recently as hoped for but that is because I have been writting a Casualty one shot that I got at a complete loss with but is coming and my laptop where I usually do this stuff has a virus! And I have been updating my other story Sam's life!**

_"She looks so beautiful" Tom mutterred_

_"I know" Sam had tears in her eyes again but this time for the right reason._

_"Tom" she muttered after they stood there for a bit_

_"What?" he asked_

_"Let's do it" she smiled turning to him_

_"Do what?" he questioned_

_Get married" she smiled and leant up kissing him on the cheek as he looked stunned._

They were in the middle of what could only be described as worlds dullest shift! The ,past interesting case of the day was a man so heavily drunk that anyone who spent more than 30 seconds would be hard pressed not to kill him. It was defiantly not the most interestpig day in the world but Sam liked it that way, better no chaos to cause harm than to have chaos in the form of harm. They sat in the staff room together Tom drinking a a strong black coffee and Sam a glass of orange squash flicking between the pages of Wedding magizines, they had to be careful thougbecause see they were sure that if any of the staff new the gossip would become too much for them to bare, sure if someone asked they wouldn't deny the there was no point drawing attention to themselves. They were sure though that then they told them they would be supportive but for now they just wanted it to be there secret.

"What about April?" Sam suggested

"April is quite soon" Tom argued flicking though the magizine he was reading showing the latest celebrity weddings.

"Charming I thought you wanted to marry me" she muttered

"Hey of course I want to marry you all I meant was that it might be difficult to plan a wedding in so short a time" Tom argued back. Typically the idea that they would have to plan a wedding hadn't crossed her mind

"How long does it usually take?" Tom asked

"How should I know"she responded

"We'll you have been married before you know to Dylan how long did that take?" He asked hoping this time not for one of her blonde answers.

"We barely planned it we agreed on the 16th of March we were going too to get married 1st of April and he did everything was sorted in two weeks" she grinned remembering how hectic those last couple of days had been. She felt an elbow into her ribs and she was pulled out of memory lane "Owh" whinned

"Sam, Chocolate, fruit or vanilla?" He asked again

"Oh um what's this for?"she asked innocently in a voice and with an expression that Tom couldn't get mad at.

"Cake" he sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling at his fiancée's inability to pay attention for more than 3 seconds

"Hey don't roll your eyes at me" she scowled and her scowl just simply made him laugh and she scowled again trying not to laugh herself. Tom leant forward still laughing and to shut him up she kissed him on the lips which soon shut up him up.

"Eww" Dylan said and they both instantly broke apart

"DYLAN" she screeched and ran over to their old foster son and embraced him in a massive hug "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Robin hurt her hand" Dylan muttered.

"Oh well whose looking after you?" Sam asked and Tom got up and gave Dylan a hug now there was space between them

"Nurse Andrews" Dylan smiled

"Oh right well I will come and see you guys now then I don't think I have met the rest of your new family" she smiled and Tom rolled his eyes and got up as well and hid the magezines.

They walked out the staff room with Dylan and toward the cubicle that Dylan's family was in and pulled back the cubicle curtain

"Hey Linda I'll take over if you don't mind?" Sam asked smiling and walking forward and offering to take over

"Now that is an offer I am not going to turn down" Linda smiled and high fived Sam as they left the cubicle.

"So Robin how did you get this cut?" she asked

"I slipped and hit a rock" Robin squealed in a high pitch voice

"Ok I'll just put something on this wound it may sting though" Sam warned and dragged an antiseptic wipe across and the child winced in pain. Mark and Simmone also winced as though they were the ones that things were happening to.

"It's ok, it's a perfectly normal reaction" Sam reasurred and examined the wound closer "So how are you all coping?" Sam asked kindly

"Really well actually, we have been doing all the usual things going the cinema helping with homework and we even went to the Zoo" Simmone told her obviously happy.

"Oh that sounds great" Sam smiled trying to convice herself that letting go of Dylan and letting him go to his real family was a good thing.

"I got Ice Cream" Dylan boasted

"Oh really what kind?" she asked

"I got strawberry and it was really nice with chunks of actual strawberries in" and Sam could have laughed about how innocent and niave the boy infront of her was and whats more how much the idea didn't scare her.

"Wow thats sounds lovley I'm so jelous" she smiled an obviously fake smile that was clear to Tom but no one else

"So what's been up with you two how are the twins Jasper and Jesse?" Simmone queried

"Oh they're fine, well as good as you can be being born about 14 weeks premature" Sam told them.

"Oh well that's good" Simmone nodded "Anything else?" she asked as Sam put her hand on Robins  
"No" Sam said quickly a little to quickly and Simmone gave her a look while Tom put a hand on her shoulder and she held up the ring and Simmone squealed with deliete.  
"Oh that's fantastic!" Simmone squealed and Mark nodded at Tom obviously the guy way of saying congratulations and Sam let out a little giggle

"So how long?" she asked

Well technolically ever since I was in a coma but we of days ago only really officially deicded to start planning a couple of days ago" Sam bit her lip and her eyes went wide obviously exited.

"So you haven't really decided on anything yet" Simmone stated while she carefully started to put tape across the cut.

"No but what's it like being a mum?" Sam asked changing the subject

"It's difficult to say the least stressful nights, stressful days you get practically no sleep and what's worse is feeding but you will already know about that" Simmone trailed off.

"Oh I know my breasts are killing me" Sam rolled her eyes and finished up with the cut "There you go you will not find better work done anywhere" Sam complemented and applauded her own brilliance "The only thing we have left to do is a tiny little injection that will feel like a little scratch" Sam told them and grabbed an already filled up syringe and gently liftted up her t shirt "Can you open wide for me and say Ah" Sam told her. She did as she was told and as soon as she did Sam injected the tetnus vacine "That was purley to be on the safe side" Sam told them reasurringly.

"Thanks Sam" Simmone nodded "If you want we can meet up and discuss babies or weddings or whatever you want even if you just want to talk I have really missed the female company actually" she admitted

"That would be great thanks I would love that I'll just go and get Robin's discharge form" Sam smiled and Tom turned to her

"It's nice to see you Mark" Tom nodded

"Dr Kent you have a patient in rhesus that I'm concerned about" Jaime interupted and Tom nodded

"Right I have to go" he nodded.

"I'll be back as well" Sam told them acompning Tom to the nurses station and where as Tom went to rhesus she stopped and grabbed a discharge form.

"Hey can I have a discharge form?" she asked

"Course"Tess said and handed her one from a draw

"Thanks" she muttered. She headed back to the cubicle with the form

"Ok Simmone or Mark can you please sign the form?" she asked and they did as they were told and Mark took the form and signed it.

"Thats you guys over and done with now if you wouldn't mind clear off" she joked

"Charming" Mark laughed and they headed out the cubicle.

* * *

Sam re-entered the staff room and took the magezine from where Tom had hidden them and smiled at the picture of the vanilla sponge cake with 2 people on top and couldn't help but wonder whether this would be the cake that her and Tom could marry to. "What you looking at?" the voice from behind her made up jump and she quickly shut the magezine

"Nothing" she responded quickly and she realised the voice to be Tess

"You know you can trust me" Tess prompted

"No it's fine honestly" she smiled

"Ok" Tess said not entirelly beliving her and she walked out the staff room leaving Sam to think about and browse the magezines.

**So please honest feedback would be great!**


	63. For the Weekend

_Sam re-entered the staff room and took the magezine from where Tom had hidden them and smiled at the picture of the vanilla sponge cake with 2 people on top and couldn't help but wonder whether this would be the cake that her and Tom could marry to. "What you looking at?" the voice from behind her made up jump and she quickly shut the magezine_

_"Nothing" she responded quickly and she realised the voice to be Tess_

_"You know you can trust me" Tess prompted_

_"No it's fine honestly" she smiled_

_"Ok" Tess said not entirelly beliving her and she walked out the staff room leaving Sam to think about and browse the magezines._

"So when's Dylan coming?" Sam asked and she continued to pace

"Still in 5 minutes time" Tom responded laughing from his posistion on the sofa. Sam continued to pace quickly up and down desprate to see Dylan and Tom continued to laugh and got up from the sofa and pulled Sam onto it. She struggled against him wanting to pace again and he tried again to keep her on the sofa

"Calm down" he muttered and kissed her neck and she suddenly turned giggly.

"Don't" she muttered giggling

"Don't what" he muttered back putting himself on top of her and continuing to kiss her and she laughed and looked as if she was going to continue the kissing when the doorbell went and she pushed him off.

"That was mean Sam" he muttered and went to tickle her but she had already dodged out of his way and got to the door and opened it

"DYLAN" she cried and dropped down to the ground and gave him a massive cuddle.

"I've missed you Dyl" she smiled kissing his forehead

"So I'll be back to collect you on sunday night Dyl" Mark said not really comftable talking to Sam but Tom came to the door.

"Hey Mark" Tom greeted holding his hand out and they shook hands

"Tom look after him" Mark warned and Tom just gave him a look that clearly said would I hurt him.

"Of course we'll look after him mate we have a pretty interesting weekend planned don't we babe" he gently kicked Sam with his foot and she nodded and thought that now was probably a good time to stand up and look at least like a grown up.

"Hello Mark" Sam held out her hand and he shook it and she was sure that Dylan could have laughed at her attempt to be almost an adult and he did laugh

"What are you laughing at?" Tom asked obviously completley oblvious to Sam's out of character behaviour. Sam shot a look at Dylan and Dylan gave her a little nod

"Nothing" he responded.

"Dylan?" Tom questioned

"Nothing" he said again and hugged Sam's knees.

"We should go inside" Sam suggested and Tom nodded

"Yh we should" Tom agreed "Promise we will look after him" Tom smiled. They said goodbye to Mark and as soon as they did they slumped on the living room sofa

"So I was thinking Dvd's, Pizza. Ice Cream and what no party can really be complete without a sleep over in the living room" Sam ventured and Dylan nodded

"Can I stay up till 8:00?" he asked

"Maybe if your good" Sam argued.

"So I have The Lion King, The Lion King 2, Beauty and the Beast, Cars, Cars 2, Dummbo, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty" Sam told him scanning though the DVD's on the shelf.

"Can I watch The Lion King please?" he asked

"Of course you can" she smiled and got off the sofa to put the DVD in. She then got back onto the sofa and Tom took her in his arms and lowered her head onto his lap and Dylan copied and rested his head on her legs and the start music of the circle of life started with even Bambi trotting into the room and laying down infront of them.

**So what do you think I'm really not that sure about it, plus any idea's of how to proceed would be great!**


	64. Pizza

**PEOPLE MASSIVE CONTENT WARNING THE BITS BETWEEN THE LINES ARE NOT FOR YOUNGER READERS!**

"So_ I have The Lion King, The Lion King 2, Beauty and the Beast, Cars, Cars 2, Dumbo, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty" Sam told him scanning though the DVD's on the shelf._

_"Can I watch The Lion King please?" he asked_

_"Of course you can" she smiled and got off the sofa to put the DVD in. She then got back onto the sofa and Tom took her in his arms and lowered her head onto his lap and Dylan copied and rested his head on her legs and the start music of the circle of life started with even Bambi trotting into the room and laying down infront of them._

"So what Pizza you having then" Sam asked flicking the TV off and grabbing a pizza menu from the side

"Can I have a, have a cheese and tomato pizza with sweetcorn and bacon and mushrooms?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure and I think I will have-" she started

"A small cheeseless vegitarian without the mushrooms" Dylan and Tom recited

"Hey, am I that obvious?" she sighed

"Yep" Tom and Dylan said said symoltaniously and she scowled.

"Should I go and order them then?" Tom asked and Sam nodded but at the same time took Dylan's hand and gave him a little wink and Tom left the room.

"So how's school?" she asked

"It's ok I got an A in my maths test" he said proudly

"That's great well done you" she praised and handed him the remote.

"What was your test on?" she asked

"5 times table" and it was obvious to tell he was incredibley pleased

"WELL DONE I always hated the 5 times table they were always the worst" she praised again as Tom entered the room.

"So Pizza's ordered do people want to get changed now?" he asked and Dylan got up and walked to the suitcase at the side of the room

"I'll leave you to it shall we go and you know get changed" she hinted to the Tom with a devilish grin.

"Yes I would say that was needed" he muttered and Sam led out the room Tom closing the door and smaking her gently on the bottom and hurrying her up the stairs.

* * *

They entered their bedroom and quickly closed the door and as soon as they did he quickly started to kiss her and he took her into a hold and unhooked her bra and she removed her top and he took the bra off leaving her top half completly naked and she ran her hand though her hair as he kissed her removed his top feeling that it was unfair on her to be the only one partially naked and so she ripped his t shirt off savegly enjoying the feel of his lips on her body and she retailed and pushed him aside from her and shoved him down on the bed "Don't you dare" she muttered as he twisted his arm around her neck turning her on the bottom. She wasn't going to let him win though and she wriggled underneath slipping off her trousers and managing to struggle on top and he narrowed his eyes and remmoved her pants.

"You are so hot" he muttered and she kissed his bare chest and slid his pants off

"I love you" he muttered

"I would hope so" she muttered and smiled lovingly they continued to kiss and fornicated for about 5 minutes and then stopped remembering that Dylan was down stairs.

* * *

"We have to get dressed" Sam said quickly pulling on her pants that lay at the edge of the room. Sam turned round going to grab her PJ bottoms when she noticed Tom still looking at her naked figure showing no sign of getting dressed  
"Tom why aren't you getting dressed?" she asked.

"Maybe I like watching you" he smirked and she just gave him the look and pulled on her blue checked PJ bottoms and routed round the bedroom for her t shirt and she found it lying under the bed and she pulled on the white t shirt with a blue cat on. He laughed and got off the bed "I'll meet you down stairs sexy" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek and she faught him off and pulled on a blue dressing gown before leaving the room. She walked down the stairs and into the living room and Dylan was standing with his back to her.  
"BOO" she placed her hand on his back and she felt his jump

"Hey" he protested and screamed in shock and she laughed colapsing onto the sofa with laughter.

"What took you so long?" he asked her mind was racing

"I had problems finding my Pj's" she lied remembering for a second the last 10 mintues.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked

"Nothing, nothing" she lied and she smiled by trying not to smile.

"So what do you think?" Tom asked coming into living room and Sam turned and couldn't stop smiling at his crinkled white t shirt and yellow checked trousers similar to hers and he looked pretty sexy

"Nice" she muttered and he took her hand and kissed her cheek and she narrowed her eyes remembering the last time that they had kissed.

"You are so hot" she muttered

"I'm not the only one then Dr Nicholls" he muttered back and they sat down on the sofa just as the doorbelle rang and two of them just looked at eachother.

"You get it" they both said symaltasiously and then "It's fine i'll do it" they both said again and Sam got up. She walked to the door and turned the door handle and the Pizza guy was standing there  
"Are these all for you?" he asked

"No my fiancee and ex foster son as well" she said and he walked toward her and got into her face.

"What would you like me to do with these then beautiful?" he asked

"Let's get something straight my fiancee is in the next room" she tilted her head smirking

"So" he muttered and she just grabbed the pizza's off of him and placed them down on the counter and handed him the money. He looked afrunted after all he couldn't be more than a teen himself and he turned away and she shut the door and walked into the other room "Pizza's" she called and handed them out.

**Again thanks for reviews people I hope you liked and please feel free to review!**


	65. Lake View Cottage

**At the request of a guest who remains unknown to me :( there will be some more romantic scenes between the 2 of them and they will be later. **

The weekend had ended too quickly, far too quickly for Sam's liking as she enjoyed spending time with Dylan especially as she had a son, well and a daughter but obviously parenting Dylan didn't really help her with the daughter. She still couldn't believe it really, she had a son and a daughter and they were beautiful "Sam, Sam" someone was calling for her and then she felt the pressure of Tom on her arm and she suddenly was aware of where she was.

"Tom why are we here?" she asked quietly

"I thought I would treat you?" she asked

"What do you mean treat?" she questioned and raised her eyebrow at him

"I mean what I say I thought I would treat you to a picnic in the great outdoors" he smiled.

"What it's cold, and wet and no" she protested

"Honestly Dr Nicholls where is your sence of adventure?" he teased but at this she just got angry

"I said no Tom" and she threw open the car door and got out and started to run off just managing to slam the door shut and Tom got out and started to follow her

"SAM" he yelled but she ignored him what did he know about her anyway. She contined to run the familiar route and she closed her eyes and then she saw the house tucked between 2 burnt out trees and she smiled remembering the memories from that house. The house itself was in quite a state and was still ruined despite it being 20 or so years ago that it all happened.

She reached the house and ran though the white picket fencing and into the ruined blackened house. Even now no effors had been made to regien the beauty of this house and she sank into the memories

_"Guess who princess" suddenly the world around her was plunged into darkness as someone put her hands over her eyes. _

_"Daddy" she squirmed out of his grasp and was suddenly able to see and she enjoyed it there was a pretty legitamite reason for why she didn't like the dark. Her eyes suddenly started to adjust again and the familiar dark ruby red of her living room came back into view that with the checked red arm chair to the right of their small old fashion TV and to the left a dull red sofa all the same colour. A poof or little coffee table sat in the middle of the room and it sat on the cheap beige rug on top of the dark polished chesnut floor oppersite the sofa was a cute quaint little white fireplace with an already roaring fire going. They hadn't lived here long and it had been a very quick and unexpected move but she prefered this place in the country with barely anyone around for miles just them their cat Vinnie and a solatary pig who lived in their back garden who had been there when they moved in. _

_She hung__ onto his knees and she looked up into his face trying to memorise everything about him from the top of his dark wild brown hair to his black shiny polished well kept leather boots. His face was obviously scared from his time in the army and his brown eyes were shining with glee as he embraced her daughter in his arms picking her up holding her next to his shoulders. She ran her fingers though his long wild brown hair and she gave him a very girlish little giggle as she looked down at his familar army uniform a wash with browns, greens and bits of yellows. "Look how big you've gotten" he praised taking her fingers out of his hair and he ran them though her own dark blonde brown hair down to her waist looking at her light grey hoodie with a blue bat and yellow star on and then to her white jeans. _

_"I missed you Daddy" she muttered_

_"I love you too sweetheart" he muttered again and there was a commotion from the side of the room _

_"Rob your back" the tone of her mothers voice even as a 7 year old child she could tell it was less than warm and her Dad put her down on the floor and her parents looked straight at each other. _

_"Hello Melisa pleased to see me?" he asked and she looked wide eyed to him _

_"Look Mummy Daddy's home" she grinned and ran over to her and gave her a hug obviously exited._

_"Of course I'm glad your back" and again even as a 10 year old she could tell it was fake and she walked forward and gave him a hug "Hey Rob we missed you" she said again _

_"Really, you both missed me, you missed me?" he asked with an odd expression on his face that Sam didn't recognise. _

_"What how can you of course I missed you" she lied and Sam looked up at her parents _

_"You looked very shocked to see me though and this was a very nice house that you bought and didn't tell me" he queried narrowing his eyes and smiling slightly. _

_"Mummy said it was a suprise it was a new beggining" Sam interjected and her mother put her head in her hands _

_"I meant you know after everything that had happened a new house I thought it would be a good thing" she stuttered deffending herself._

_"Oh thats it and you just failed to tell me your new adress?" he asked and Sam looked up into her fathers eyes_

_"I did" her mum said quickly and her Dad turned to her _

_"Sammy did your mother intend to say anything to me?" he asked calmly stroking the top of her blonde hair. Sam looked up at her Dad and then turned to look at her Mum not having a clue what to say  
"NO DON'T LOOK AT HER" he shouted suddenly turning angry and shouting at her grabbing her chin and facing her toward him and as soon as he did her Mum grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him. _

_"Rob your daughter is here" her Mum pleaded pulling Sam behind her and she turned round for a second _

_"Why don't you go upstairs and play for a bit sweetheart" she suggested stroking her blonde hair back behind her ear. Sam looked confused for a second _

_"I don't want to play upstairs I want to see Steve and play with Eloise" she moaned loudly tugging on her mothers long woolen red dress with the black leather belt round her hips. _

_"Who's Steve and Eloise?" he asked calmly looking at his daughter who had know realised what she had done and she saw her mother gulp _

_"He's a friend, a collegue actually and his daughter is Samantha's age" she told him honestly taking her daughters hand and giving it a squeeze and Sam knew this was a sign not to say anything more. _

_"Samantha why don't you make Daddy very proud and go upstairs" he said sweetly and she nodded and she took a second look back at her parents and her mum nodded for her to go so she did and she ran up the rickety old cottage stairs and into her bedroom. She liked her bedroom it had brown dark wooden floors with a light pink flower rug and light blue walls with darker blue flower patterns painted on by her mother and Eloise. _

_Eloise was 18 and very pretty she had ginger hair that went down just past her shoulders and she attented Barn Owl Academy and she was also incredible at art and martial arts and she had helped to teach Sam some martial arts skills. _

_The rest of her room was sort of what a normal child would have there was an old fashion sort of japenese bed in the corner in flowered bedding and a lamp of silmilar material and she even had curtains that matched the walls, a chest of draws that were the same and a computer that Steve had set up for her! _

_She closed the door behind her and heard the shouts of her parents arguing and tirdness swept over her and she walked over to her bed and placed a pillow over her head as she lay down and tried to block out the noise of her parents yelling. It wasn't really the first time they had argued in fact when they were at home after he would come back from tours of Afganistan they would argue sometimes even when she was in the room. It could sometimes get really bad they would sometimes lock each other in rooms and she would sometimes skip breakfast or dinner because of their arguments. _

_She closed her eyes again and fell asleep feeling the warmth from her bed and so sinking into her dreams. Suddenly, the arguements flooded back to her in her dreams and she swore she heard a crash and then __the next thing she was aware of was screams and shouts and she struggled to open her eyes as the smoke stung her eyes and she couldn't see anything. "HELP, HELP" she screamed as fear filled her and she swung her legs out of bed "HELP, HELP" she screemed again when nobody responded and she ran to the door and struggled to throw it open but was able to and suddenly she saw the amber flames at the stairs and tears splashed down her face leaking as a result of the smoke and she started to cough. She was trapped and it was dark and she couldn't see anything and all she wanted was to get out and she cried out again "MUMMY" she screamed and tripped on a toy and fell down the stairs narrowly avoiding some of the flames. She struggled to get up again as flames started to get closer to her and the flames started to enclose her and she was only just able to get out and saw the pretty much ruined living room and she wanted to see her mother. This was where the fire had originated and it was clear to see as everything was aflame and Sam saw her mother on the floor and she tried to dart around the flames and wake her up. "MUMMY, MUMMY" she cried and someone grabbed from behind and turned her round pointing her toward an exit that was still free from amber flames and she looked as if she didn't want to leave but Steve pushed her "You'll be fine go" he snapped starting to cough himself. She tried to get out and a collumn supporting the house fell nearly hitting her but a chest of a slightly lit chest of draws fell on her and she couldn't get out she heard the high pitch noise of a siren and she couldn't move, her limbs were trying to flail though and then suddenly the weight was being lifted off her but as it was her arm suddenly started to become worse and she screamed in agony and someone picked her up and carried her the few steps to the outside and dropped her onto the ground "PARAMEDIC" the guy now recognised as a firegifghter yelled and she started to cough viciously. Another man approached her with a paramedic uniform and everything else was a blur she was vaguely aware of an oxygen mask being put on her face and then her mother was brought out and Steve was stroking her hair and was on the way to hospital and then she was at hospital being prodded and poked. _

_She was sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her chest and she wasn't talking to anyone not even Steve who had thoughout the entire ambulance ride tried to get her to talk. "This is Samantha Nicholls aged 10 was involved in a fire with possibley serious smoke inhalation and what looks like a badly fractured wrist however she hasn't let her near her wrist to actually have a look, she is also quite emotional" a balding male paramedic said. _

_"Right let's get her to cubicles" an oldish man said and she was led to a blue curtained cubicle "Hi Samantha I'm Charlie can I just have a feel of your wrist please" he tentativley took her wrist. _

_"How are you feeling?" he asked as he examined her wrist and she winced in pain and instantly tugged it back _

_"Leave me alone" she whispered and the curtain opened again and a black man entered_

_"Hi Charlie I was told I was needed" the man looked to her and went over briskly _

_"Hello I'm Nurse Ashford I would like to have a look at your arm?" he asked and he went to take a look but she spat in his eye and nurse Ashford went to raise his voice but the nurse Charlie pulled him back "Ash please remember who you are dealing with" he scorned. _

_"Sorry" he muttered to Charlie _

_"Why are you appoligising to me it's not me you scared" he scolded _

_"Fine I'm sorry" he said turning to her "Now child can I have a look at your arm?" he asked and still she refused to let him touch her for some mad reason she had a problem with men at the moment. _

_"Ash please" he scowled again "Ignore Ash he's just a silly billy" Charlie smiled and Sam laughed not the same girlish little giggle as before but a laugh. Charlie extended his arm _

_"Have you eaten anything?" Charlie asked and Sam shook her head _

_"Ok would you like Ash here to get you something I'm sure the NHS can stretch to getting you something" he teased and Sam shook her head again. _

_"Come on sweetheart I need to take a look at your arm" he persuaded and she nodded at last and extended her arm wincing in pain as Charlie touched it and Ash went to have a look at her again and she tugged it back and screamed in pain. "Hey it's ok sweetheart I won't let him touch you" Charlie reasurred and then a couple of seconds later he nodded _

_"Yep your arm is broken but we will need any x ray to confirm and then its the simple matter of deciding on the colour" Charlie said. A man then entered the cubicle and it was clear from his demiener that he thought very highly of himself "Hello, oh" he paused as he saw her "Um Charlie she's a child" the man said in a hushed tone to Charlie _

_"Yes so..." Charlie responded. _

_"So how do you...you know?" he asked _

_"How about start by telling her your name?" he suggested _

_"Fine hello I'm Mr Jordan can I have a look at your arm please?" he asked and she ignored him again. _

_"Help" she saw him mutter to Charlie _

_"I'm Sam" she whispered and still Mr Jordan looked at Charlie for advice _

_"Well talk to her" Charlie prompted. _

_"Right Sam whats your favourite colour?" he asked and Sam started to laugh at how uncomftable and awful Mr Jordan was and so she held her hand out tentativley to him_

_"Blue what's yours?" she asked quietly _

_"...Black" he responded hesistating before saying it. _

_"You don't like this very much" Sam piped up suddenly_

_"Honestly no I don't get on with children" he responded and he dropped her wrist and __Steve suddenly entered the cubicle _

_"Samantha oh sweetie" he put his hand on her arm and she smiled. "Look sweetie there is no easy way to say this but your Dad no one can find him" he sighed and she started to cry. _

"No one can find him" how many years had passed and she still remembered those words still remembered how she hadn't stopped crying for days. She got up from the living room and knew that this place was dangourous but didn't care as she left the living room and though the hall like she had that night and then she climbed the stairs. Again not one of her smarter moves as the stairs had been virtually burnt out in the fire. "Sam" a voice called as she climbed the stairs she could tell from the posistion of his voice he was in the kitchen and ignored him wanting to pretend to be a child again. "Sam" the voice called again and still she ignored it and continued up the stairs and then hit a dodgey step and screamed as her leg went though the step and suddenly someone came running to her "SAM" he screamed and saw her completly trapped "It will be ok babe just relax I'll get you out" he reasurred and dug out his phone "I need an ambulance to..."

"Lake View cottage" Sam panted from the effort of keeping herself concious

"Lake View cottage then female has a trapped leg DR already on scene possibley also require fire crew Dr's name Tom Kent patient Samantha Nicholls 27" he hung up the phone and rushed to Sam's side who was panting from the effort to stay concious.


	66. Lake View Cottage part 2

**So sorry that I'm braking my rule of updating one story then the other it's just I started this bit in my other chapter and then it felt too long so I cut it in half. **

They had just finished a shout and were sitting around the ED doing virtually nothing"Damn time wasters are always a problem you know we have been sent on 3 hoax calls today it is a nightmare" Dixie moaned

"Shame for you" Zoe sighed.

"Hang on where are Sam and Tom today?" she asked

"Oh they took the day off Tom was taking Sam somewhere special apparently" Zoe smirked

"Oh" Dixie responded as Charlie came into view and started to file some of the paper work.

"Holby Control to 3006 prolonged entraptment at Lake View cottage Holby City Dr Kent on scene already with 27 year old patient Samantha Nicholls" the radio came though and the whole ED stopped for a second.

"Hang on a minute" Zoe and Charlie said listening into the call

"3006 to Holby Control can you re-confirm that?" Dixie asked

"Holby Control to 3006 a prolonged entrament a Holby City Dr, Dr Kent already at scene with 27 year old patient Samantha Nicholls at the Lake View Cottage" they recomfirmed Everyone exchanged a look and a look of dawning comprehension came onto Charlie's face as he remembered her name and then the responce.

"Hey guys-" he tried to greet the paramedics but Charlie interupted him and went over to whisper after all Sam was entitled to patient confidentiality

"Ash 17 years ago 10 year old girl in fire that spat in your eye" he said quickly hoping that while he was sure his memory was ok he wanted to be sure

"Yh I think I remember her what about her?" and the look that dawned upon his face as well "How could I not have remembered?" and they exchanged a look.

"Zoe can you spare me or Ash to go out there?" he asked louder directly adressing Zoe

"Why there is already a Doctor at scene?" she asked

"This isn't for the medical side of things, there are things that Tom dosen't know and I really think mentally me or Ash going out there could help" he persuaded

"Fine Charlie you both go but can you at least tell me-" she started

"Right were going then" Charlie said.

They got ready pretty quickly and hopped into the ambulance "I can't believe she wouldn't say anything obviously she probably remembered us but we couldn't remember her" Ash said

"I know she never said a word but she may have wanted to block it from her mind it wasn't exactly a happy day" Charlie answered.

"Why would she go back there though surley she knew it was unsafe?" Ash asked and Dixie heard this comment

"What's unsafe?" she asked

"The building it was destroyed in a fire about 17 years ago and hasn't been rebuilt" Charlie explained and avoided any other questioning.

"Hang on how do you know that?" she asked

"It dosen't matter" Ash and Charlie exchanged a look

"I'm suprised Mr Jordan didn't remember" Charlie said

"Me too but then I guess he was younger than us I'm sort of not suprised he didn't remember her" Ash defended.

* * *

"TOM, TOM" there were shouts and Sam started to relax and he shouted back to the familiar sound of Dixie and Jeff but to Sam's suprise they were not the first people to round the corner. "KEEP AWAY" she screamed Ash who now it was obvious from the expression on both his and Charlie's faces had figured it out.

"It's ok Sam" Ash said calmly "Just try and keep calm for us ok" he begged and memories of her child hood came flooding back again.

"Hang on what are you two doing here?" he asked "I said there was a doctor at scene there was no need for-" he started

"There was every need" Charlie butted in and quickly walked over to Sam and took her other hand "What are you doing in here did you want to get yourself killed?" he asked

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed again to Ash and again it was something about this house and these memories

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed again and she started to twitc.

"Get the mum Tom" Ash advised and Tom went into another room to make a phone call

"HELP ME, HELP ME" she screamed "FLAMES THEY'RE EVERY WHERE PLEASE I'M SCARED, MUMMY, MUMMY" her scream peiced everyones hearts and instantly they all felt sympathy for her. Tom ran into the room

"Charlie what's going on? Sam, Sam, Sam" he yelled as Sam started to sweat with the strained effort from her leg.

"Tom keep calm I think she is having a small mental break down and she is messing up her childhood and reality" Tom whispered

"What are you talking about?" Are the there people HELP ME PLEASE" she screamed and then Melisa appeared at the doorway

"SAMANTHA" she screemed and ran toward her

"MUMMY, MUMMY, MUMMY WAKE UP PLEASE, PLEASE MUMMY I'M SCARED HELP ME" she screamed and she started to weep and then screamed in pain.

"Sam whats wrong?" Tom asked quickly and her arm was leaking out of her arm as she hit it on a nail and Tom grabbed a bandage and tried to bandage her arm but she was moving too much to do anything

"Hey it's ok Sam we will get you out of here soon" Tom reasurred and she didn't respond for a second and the fire fighters arrived and as soon as she exchanged a eye contact with them she instantly relaxed.

"NO I want my Daddy" she whispered as a firemen went to touch her

"Honey, your Dads dead you know that Sam" Melisa put her hand on her shoudler

"No he's not my Daddy's alive he loves me" she whispered. Melisa put her hand up to stop the firemen

"Honey you know your Daddy died he died probably in this exact room sweetie" Melisa said calmly

"He didn't though" and she suddenly remembered something.

_Her hand was in a deep purple cast now and it lay on top of her bed and a man suddenly snuck in "Hello Sammy" he whispered and he tiptoed to the bed. _

_"Daddy" she squealed and he quickly sushed her and put a hand over her mouth_

_ "I couldn't go without telling you I love you" he muttered and he leant in and kissed her cheek "Love you sweetheart look after yourself" he muttered and took from his pocket a little white tablet and handed it to her "Eat this" he ordered but the order was more prompting than anything. _

_"Love you Daddy" she whispered and took the tablet and swalled it whole and instantly started to feel tired. _

"Hang on what do you mean Sam?" she asked

"He's really not though I told you he, he, he came to tell me he loved me and that to forget about him" she panted and the firemen started to cut her out again. She closed her eyes against the pain and she squeezed her hand and Melisa's face was reflected with a mixture of shock and fear that Sam's face didn't recognise and for a second the people in the room looked at each other and presumed she was mental.

3 minutes later her leg was removed and she was put into a wheelchair and was still complaining loudly and they put her into the ambulance and Tom wanted so much to go with them however his car was still parked a couple of miles away. So Ash and Charlie stayed with her in the ambulance until they got to Holby City ED

"This is Samantha Nicholls 27 prolonged entraptment and arm lasseration to her right arm was sedated on route due to her severe mental state phyc maybe required"Dixie intraduced and they took her though to rhesus.

"Hang on why phyc?" Zoe asked

"She's had an intresting history and didn't exactly take to well to having to be trapped in her childhood house when she was totally alone" Ash said

"Oh" Zoe replied "Can we got orthopods down here please?" she asked and Tom rushed into rhesus

"SAM, SAM" he shouted and he saw her and suddenly had to call into question what had happened.

"Tom we had to sedate her she became far too hysterical" Dixie reasoned and Tom nodded

"Is she ok though?" he asked and she nodded.

"Tom why were you there in the first place?" Melisa asked after assessing that Sam was ok

"I wanted to treat her to a picnic but she ran off" he said quickly

"Anyway why is that place such a big deal?" Tom asked

"And they call you a doctor" she rolled her eyes and Tom stared at her annoyed "Sam and her Dad and I were involved in a fire when she was 10 years old" Melisa lowered her tone and became flat.

"She never said" Tom was shocked he thought they had got to that stage in their relationship when they could be honest with each other,

"Well she wouldn't" she paused massaging her temple "After the fire, she was put into phyc ward for 3 weeks"

Tom stood stunned for a second there was obviously a lot that he didn't know about the girl of his dreams "She never told me" he whispered

"She wouldn't have Tom it was the hardest 3 weeks of her life she kept insisting her Dad was alive and if she was right and I didn't believe her" and Melisa broke down and Tom took her into a hug.

"Tom" Sam whispered and everyone turned to look at her and she looked instantly weak and in pain.


	67. Tom's little secret (sort of)

**So apparently I lie sort of as I was able to get this up my updates will be slow however but I promise you that when possible I will be updating!**

_"She never said" Tom was shocked he thought they had got to that stage in their relationship when they could be honest with each other,_

_"Well she wouldn't" she paused massaging her temple "After the fire, she was put into phyc ward for 3 weeks"_

_Tom stood stunned for a second there was obviously a lot that he didn't know about the girl of his dreams "She never told me" he whispered_

_"She wouldn't have Tom it was the hardest 3 weeks of her life she kept insisting her Dad was alive and if she was right and I didn't believe her" and Melisa broke down and Tom took her into a hug._

_"Tom" Sam whispered and everyone turned to look at her and she looked instantly weak and in pain._

"Sam" he responded smiling and he put a hand on hers "Are you back with us?" he asked stroking her arm softly

"I'm fine Tom" she muttered and she went to remove the covers in bed when she realised "Tom why am I here?" she asked innocently

"Don't you remember Sam?" Zoe interjected and she shook her head.

"No should I?" she asked and she pulled back the covers and realised that her leg had been remanipulated "What happened?" she asked

"Sam do you were in Lake View Cottage, do you remember?" she asked and then it came back to her and she grasped on Tom's arm harder and harder.

"Tom what did I say?" she asked quickly nerves flowing though her

"Ah I was waiting for that, it's ok Sam I understand that it was a problem and it was hard for you to talk about" he muttered

"Thanks" she caved and he kissed her on the lips and he pushed her gently aside on the bed and sat to talk about" he muttered

"Thanks" she caved and he kissed her on the lips and he pushed her gently aside and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You were so brave Sam" he whispered and he started to kiss her again and she kissed him back and slid his hand over her body securing a firm grip on her waist

"Get a room you two" Zoe ordered and they stopped kissing and broke apart instantly

"Ok Sam we have some orthapods on the way and then you should be free to go.

"Thanks Zoe"

"Sam what was it like?" he asked tentativley and she sat up and plumped up her pillows for something to do and to waste time. Seconds past and she couldn't waste anymore time

"It was... It was...pretty awful" she finished "I felt like every part of my life was being scrutinised and being judged by other people thinking they were better than me" she continued and she felt Tom put his hand onto her shoulder and run it down her arm. As he reached the bandage and stitches near her arm Sam felt him pause "Go on ask Tom" she said

"What do you mean?" He responded quickly hesitating for a second. She smiled sweetly resting her other hand on Tom's and she traced her middle finger over the back of his hand. She looked up into his eyes

"Tom Kent you are many things smart, funny, irratating, sensative-"

"Not to forget devlishly handsome" he interjected leaning into her.

"And devilishy handsome" she agreed "But you are not subtle" she concluded

"Fine, its just, Sam you said your Dad was alive" he ventured nervously

"What! I wouldn't because he's dead he is" she responded quickly and angrily

"Hey I'm just repeating what you said" he said starting to get defencive

"I know but... I'm sorry" she muttered and he smiled and kissed her passionatly on the lips.

"Get a room you two" and they suddenly broke apart as Zoe interupted them and Sam looked appoligetic

"Sorry" she muttered to Zoe feeling a red burning flush into her cheeks

"No, no don't appoligise you're in love" Zoe replied sarcastically and then "Speaking of which have you two decided on a wedding venue yet?" she asked and Sam seized upon this change of subject.

"Not yet somebody is being difficult" she responded pointing at Tom an he looked outraged

"Hang on a minute how many of my ideas have you moaned about?" he retorted

"Exuse me I don't think now is the time to blame me" Sam said deffencivley

"Come on Tom a cave given Sam's history seriously Tom?" Zoe interjected but Tom was obviously fed up of being blamed and ganged up on.

"Well I only suggested it because you couldn't think of any" he muttered resentfully and got off the bed in protest

"Hey" she muttered and tried to pull him down again and at first he resisted but on the second attempt conceeded and she rested her head against his strong bare arms and there was an awkard sort of pause and Zoe made her exuses and left.

"I was going to wait and tell you this Sam" he muttered romantically in the moment and Sam looked up at him with a questioning look in her eye and Sam watched him take a deep breath "I have chosen a best man and I have booked our honeymoon destination" and Sam watched him smile glad that he no longer had to keep that secret from her. All she could think of was

"Tom..." she hesistated "Where are we, who are they?" she asked intregiud as Tom had never really made any close male friends in the hospital.

"Mark" he said and Sam smiled finally understanding and he looked nervous at her responce

"That's great Tom but where have you booked because-" she starting to get hysterical and Tom had to interupt to stop her completly losing it

"Chill Samantha I booked Florida" he smiled and she was stunned.

"Seriously" she said and Tom started to laugh at her stunned expression and the amount of her effort he had gone to

"I love you Tom Kent" she muttered

"I should hope so Samantha Nicholls" he responded.

"You are amazing you know that" she said

"I know" he responded and then the thought accured to her

"Tom when did you book the flights for?" she asked

"May 23rd I even booked the time off from Zoe" he replied.

"So it stands to reason then that we have to get married before then" Sam said with a coy smile on her face like she had figured something out

"Are you sure you don't just want me to be your wife soonish?" she asked

"Oh that's why i did all of this after all I need to make sure your eyes don't wander" he responded and she looked instantly upset and hurt by what he had said.

"Sorry" he said quickly realising what he had said offended her

"It dosen't matter" she muttered back and they sat there lost in silence Tom holding her close to him the romantic sort of mood spoiled and Sam held him as well neither of them saying anything, just sitting there.


	68. Location

**Sorry for the awful updating records promise I have been writing but I don't really know where I am going wityh this so please review and again sorry about the awfulspelling. **

"So Dr Kent and Miss Nicholls what do you think of the place?" the salesassistant said and while Sam would usually be bristling at the lack for respect this old manshowed she couldn't.

It was an outside place with a long green grass isle leading up to a deep red brick building with some round stain class windows and the decerations on the building formed the shape of a smily face. down the side of the isle there was roses red and white and they made it look magical and Sam shot a look over at Tom and his glance lasted longer and Tom took her hand

"I love it what about you Sam?" he asked

"M, me I love it" shwhispered her throat hoarse at first surprised how passionate she was. "Can wnegotiate a price?" ToM asked and the 50's sales man nodded

"Of course Dr Kent right this way" the man said and indicated that he should follow him into the redbrick building and when Sam went to follow he put his hand in the way.

"Sorry but only your partner is aloud in, you know the one to actually pay" the man said and Sam raised her eyebrow smiling, again she let it go only as Tom gave her a glance.

20 minutes later Tom emerged out

"The guys just checking the day" ToM muttered romantically taking her in his arms kissing her tenderly

"This place is beautiful" she muttered

"I know and in May you will become my wife here" Tom responded taking her hand and her shoulders dropped relaxing.

"I'm very sorry but I'm afraid we have no dates in May we have one April 20th if you like that?" the man said.

"I like that if you like that" Tom mused

"I like it" she smiled nervously and Tom hugged her closer to him and kissed her lips sensing her nerves.

"Don't worry Sam we are going to be the best couple ever" he promised "And the only thing you have to worry about is gEtting a wedding dress and choosing your maid or matren of honour" he muttered again and she smiled widely and bit her lip again.

"Zoe" Sam called a long the length to her office and she turned and Sam had to stifle a laugh as Zoe was wearing the same long blue dress as yesterday and she looked very hung over.

"Don't shout"Zoe said clutching her head

"Sorry it's just, will you be my maid of honour?" she asked nervously

"WHAT, of course" she said and Sam smiled relieved "If" shecontinued and Sam tensed "you get me some water and pain killers" she begged and Sam laughed and nodded

**again I am very unsure about where this is going so please review with ideas this fix depends on it lol!**


	69. Dress Shopping

**So people quick congrats Charlotte Salt and Oliver Coleman who are actually engaged! Cause let's face it it makes Tam moments even more real! **

_"Don't worry Sam we are going to be the best couple ever" he promised "And the only thing you have to worry about is getting a wedding dress and choosing your maid or matren of honour" he muttered again and she smiled widely and bit her lip again._

_"Zoe" Sam called along the length to her office and she turned and Sam had to stifle a laugh as Zoe was wearing the same long blue dress as yesterday and she looked very hung over._

_"Don't shout" Zoe said clutching her head_

_"Sorry it's just, will you be my maid of honour?" she asked nervously_

_"WHAT, of course" she said and Sam smiled relieved "If" she continued and Sam tensed "you get me some water and pain killers" she begged and Sam laughed and nodded._

Sam stepped into the antique little dress shop with her bridesmaids on either side of her and the dress shop smelt weird and was a grey shop with some rather weird dresses and she exchanged a look with her maid of honour and then to her other bridesmaids Robyn, Jesse and Linda "Ok lets go dress shopping I guess" Sam said awkwardly and they all laughed and headed off in different directions.

"Hey Sam" Robyn called after a couple of seconds and Sam came over exited and shook her head

"No way"she laughed at the simple black dress very short dress and Linda called from the other side of the store

"Sam what about this one?" she asked and Sam went over to her and smiled widley and didn't speak for a second

"Oh my..." she said speechless biting her lip and blinking away a tear that had come to the usually emotionless girl.

"Sam Nicholls speechless now that is a first" Linda laughed and everyone had started to gather round

"That's beautiful" Robyn said touching the knee length satin pink dress with fake diamonds that were sleevless and Sam picked up the dress and handed it to Linda and told the other girls to grab their sizes.

While the girls were trying on their dresses Sam wandered over to the bride part of the shop and wondered tentativley if she should take a look and her heart took a leap in her chest as she took the leap of faith and walked forward to the section. She put a hand though the different dresses and paused bringing the hanger out on a light blue silk edwardian dress that she knew would cling to her it was strapless however sleeves were conected and it looked beautiful and elegant far too elegant for her.

"You would look beautiful in that" Linda said from behind her and she jumped and pit it back into the rack

"No it's far too elegant" she laughed and turned to her friend

"Oh my..." she was lost for words again at her beauty "Linda you look..." she reeled off again.

"That bad hey" she commented and she smiled

"You look incredible" she praised

"Why thank you" she smiled and the others came out each looking just as pleased

"Wow you look great" they said at once to one another. After their comments to one another Linda suddenly broke the gossip

"You know Sam found a dress" she said teasing

"Really Sam that's fantastic what does it look like?" Zoe asked

"Is it pretty?" Robyn said and Sam gave them a stare at all the questions.

"I haven't tried it on anyway it's far too elegant I would never be able to pull it off" Sam said deffencivley twisting her hair with one hand and fiddeling with her top with the other.

"Your nervous" Zoe accused

"What me?" she asked faking calm

"Yes you, your scared to try on that dress unless it actually looks good on you" Zoe accused her again and everyone nodded in agreement

"No I'm not it's really not-" she started

"Chicken" Robyn interjected and they all started to copy

"Fine" she shouted over the top of them and grabbed the dress off the side and went into the changing room and changed enjoying the feeling of silk on her body but knowing it felt weird. She gulped and put on the veil that went down to just part her waist and it had daisies embroided into the edge and she stepped out in front of everyone

"So what do you think?" she asked biting her top lip in a cute sort of way and everyone turned around quickly and no one spoke and Sam started to panic "What?" she asked at the their stunned reaction "Does it really look that bad? Cause you know I only tried it on cause you guys wanted me to" she laughed shaking her hair as if it didn't mean anything.

"NO NO" they protested quickly

"Yh you look fantastic Sam" Robyn said

"Georgous" Linda added

"Amazing" Jesse smiled and Sam looked to Zoe worried still not believing a word that had been said after all nobody had told her she looked beautiful since her father died, well exept Tom.

"You look fantastic Sam" Zoe smiled

"Really?" she queried

"You need a mirror Sam" Zoe let a smile cut across her face and she took Sam's arm sending her into a panicked state wondering what was wrong with her apperance and Zoe took her to a mirror and she stared at her own reflection

"Oh" she let the word escape her lips and looked down at her feet embarressed at what she looked like.

"See Sam" Zoe turned her round to face her "You are beautiful" she smiled and Sam felt the urge to hold back tears and Zoe took her into a hug

"So I have a dress and you lot have dresses" Sam smiled and she stepped to the cubicle and changed out of it gently and put it back onto the hanger and tensed as she opened the curtain and went to pay.

**Again please review on this chapter hope u liked it! **

**Minxheart**


	70. After the Dresses

**Ok so for the guest who asked about their kids they are still alive and well they just haven't been mentioned much**

_"NO NO" they protested quickly_

_"Yh you look fantastic Sam" Robyn said_

_"Georgous" Linda added_

_"Amazing" Jesse smiled and Sam looked to Zoe worried still not believing a word that had been said after all nobody had told her she looked beautiful since her father died, well exept Tom._

_"You look fantastic Sam" Zoe smiled_

_"Really?" she queried_

_"You need a mirror Sam" Zoe let a smile cut across her face and she took Sam's arm sending her into a panicked state wondering what was wrong with her apperance and Zoe took her to a mirror and she stared at her own reflection_

_"Oh" she let the word escape her lips and looked down at her feet embarressed at what she looked like._

_"See Sam" Zoe turned her round to face her "You are beautiful" she smiled and Sam felt the urge to hold back tears and Zoe took her into a hug_

_"So I have a dress and you lot have dresses" Sam smiled and she stepped to the cubicle and changed out of it gently and put it back onto the hanger and tensed as she opened the curtain and went to pay._

Sam closed the door to her house behind herself and walked into the kitchen "Hey baby" Tom said suductivley from the other room and Sam let a smile creep across her lips and she strode into the other room dropping her bags and onto the floor and she unbuttoned her coat and dropped it on the floor next to her.

"Good day?" he asked her coyly

"Yeh not half bad I have a wedding dress that before you even mention it is satfely at Zoe's away from the eye's of a certain peeping Tom" she laughed and he looked slightly insulted.

"How could you?" he said in mock outrage and then turned to genuine shock of not understanding him "Come on Sam you know me better than to try and get you into more clothes" he laughed and she scowled.

"Exuse me" she said in mock rage and she kicked the coat along the floor watching Tom's reaction knowing that it would provoke something and he narrowed his eyes and bent down and picked it up putting it on the chair.

"You know I don't think that's fair" he queried and he got her to lean foreward and he whispered the next lot of words "And you know I like to make things fair" and he quickly pulled her by her waist onto his lap.

"Ah" she screamed laughing in mock protest and Tom kissed her on the lips passionatly and they broke apart smiling at each other and she kissed him again pulling back slightly "Obviously I have to repay my debt somehow" she muttered seductivley into his left ear and he laughed flirtaciously and kissed her again. Pushing her to the floor he followed her and kissed her again undressing her slowly "You are so beautiful" he muttered teasing his index finger along her left arm in a spiral shape on her shoulder pulling her t shirt off. For her part she was too lazy do anything exept gently lure him to one side and then she rolled out from underneath him and leapt pinning him to the ground laughing as she got up with a foot on his stomach. "Now that was mean" he frowned

"I know" she responded lightly turning away and walking out laughing but knowing she was going to pay for that later and she watched Tom stare her out "Love you Tom" she shouted and headed up the stairs and suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and she squeeled and protested as he lifted her up and twisted her round.

"Tom" she squealed happily and he put her down on the stair bellow him and he ran upstairs "Hang on, no wait Tom" she yelled as a thought occurred to her "No, Tom" she protested as she saw the bathroom door shut and she started to bang on the door "TOM,TOM" she yelled on the door but she already heard the shower flick on and a single shout from Tom "If you want it just come in I'm one to share" and she scowled and pushed open the door and stripped off and went into the shower with him.

**So when I started this I wanted to show a bit of their good relationship but it turned out to be more of a bit of fluff scene so any reviews would be helpful**


	71. Memories

**So sorry it took so long to update I didn't mean for it to! Plus I took on board what lots of you said about the twins and they will be featured but I fear I am reaching the end of this fic**

_"Ah" she screamed laughing in mock protest and Tom kissed her on the lips passionatly and they broke apart smiling at each other and she kissed him again pulling back slightly "Obviously I have to repay my debt somehow" she muttered seductivley into his left ear and he laughed flirtaciously and kissed her again. Pushing her to the floor he followed her and kissed her again undressing her slowly "You are so beautiful" he muttered teasing his index finger along her left arm in a spiral shape on her shoulder pulling her t shirt off. For her part she was too lazy do anything exept gently lure him to one side and then she rolled out from underneath him and leapt pinning him to the ground laughing as she got up with a foot on his stomach. "Now that was mean" he frowned_

_"I know" she responded lightly turning away and walking out laughing but knowing she was going to pay for that later and she watched Tom stare her out "Love you Tom" she shouted and headed up the stairs and suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and she squeeled and protested as he lifted her up and twisted her round._

_"Tom" she squealed happily and he put her down on the stair bellow him and he ran upstairs "Hang on, no wait Tom" she yelled as a thought occurred to her "No, Tom" she protested as she saw the bathroom door shut and she started to bang on the door "TOM,TOM" she yelled on the door but she already heard the shower flick on and a single shout from Tom "If you want it just come in I'm one to share" and she scowled and pushed open the door and stripped off and went into the shower with him._

"Tom" she purred putting on a little face wrapping her arms around his waist still hot and wet from the shower and she pressed her body against him seductivley and he turned and pushed her away staring at a letter he had recieved not moving and she went back over to him. Wrapping her arms round him "Come on Tom" she begged in a childish little voice moving her arms down him and he battered her away again "Stop it" he said but she still didn't stop and wrapped her arms around him again and he slapped at her arms and turned "I SAID STOP IT" he yelled loudly and he turned quickly and pushed her onto the bed angrily "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT NOW WHEN I TELL YOU TO LEAVE SOMETHING I MEAN IT" he yelled getting up into her face getting close and her heart started to thump madly

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she whispered stuttering and shaking in fear trying to sink into the matress. At her nervous, scared expression Tom hesitated and drew back from her expression "No, no I'm sorry it's just, the letters from my mum, my Dad had a heart attack he's dead" Tom stuttered dropping the letter and he turned to his fiancee but she still wasn't moving.

"Sam, Sam" Tom said staring at her waiting for a reaction but she still didn't move remembering something

_"GET UP, GET UP" and Sam felt herself being pulled up and Sam's mother was pulling her toward the door trying to escape._

"Sam" he said again and suddenly as concern edged his tone and he went over to her holding her firmly and shaking her "SAM, SAM" he yelled and suddenly she complied

"Tom" she whispered

"Hey, hey" he sushed her soothingly and went to put his hand in her's but she flinched back putting her hand out in front of herself.

"No" she said quickly getting off the bed "Do it again" she ordered shakily

"Do what again?" he asked confused

"Shout at me, scare me" she ordered

"WHAT you must be crazy Sam" he said

"I'm not crazy" she shouted and he looked stunned

"Tell me the truth then" he argued.

"I, Tom" and she raised her hand and pushed him on his chest and he stumbled back

"Sam don't do this" he begged but Sam shoved him again

"I SAID DON'T DO THAT" he yelled and he came close to her and stared into her eyes.

"MAKE ME" she shouted getting up closer to his face and he suddenly pushed her down and slapped her and Sam's heart rate started to quicken madly.

_She didn't respond for a second and her mother was throwing her into the night "STAY AWAY TONIGHT" she yelled and Sam shuddered with the cold "Mummy, mummy" Samantha begged knocking on the door shivering despratly _

_"Please, please" she whispered tears stinging her eyes she was an 8 year child and she didn't know what she had done wrong. "PLEASE" she screamed "MUMMY" she yelled again and she collapsed onto the floor outside her house and suddenly rain started to fall and she had to find a way for shelter and she started to run toward the shed. She was wearing nothing on her feet and the stones hurt her feet and she stumbled over face planting the ground spitting out the dirt and she got up and the rain quickened beggining to soak her innocent white fluffy dress that flattened due to the rain and she ran into the shed and started to shiver cumpolsivley as she spotted a small blanket that she draped over herself and she hid in the corner and fell asleep shivering uncotrollabley._

She collapsed on the bed and her eyes went black and her body started to jolt madly and Tom's heart was racing as Sam started to fit and Tom sat on the bed quickly and he steadied her head and she stopped fitting "Hey, hey" he soothed her putting her head on his lap running his fingers though her hair. She suddenly came back to him breathing heavily

"Sorry" she whispered and he stroked her hair again

"It's fine" he muttered.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yh I'm, I'm fine can we see the twins please?" she asked slowly still feeling extremly drowsy and tired and she tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her and he forced her head down again.

"No way are you going anywhere for a while" he said

"But the kids..." she started and he sushed her

"Don't you dare" he ordered and picked her up gently craddling her in his arms and opening the douvet out and then tucking her in

"After your better we can go to see them ok" Tom crooned and he stroked her hair till he heard her breathing start to fade into a sleeping state and he smiled kissing her cheek and lying on the bed next to her and accidently falling asleep.

"Tom, Tom, Tom" Sam yelled shaking him awake

"What is it?" he yawned tiredly stretching his arms up into the air

"Can we go?" she begged tugging on his arm and he laughed suddenly waking up

"What?" she asked and then she looked down at herself and gave him the evil eyes and she shook her head as she realised she was still naked. She got out of bed swinging her legs to the ground and felt Tom's eyes on her body.

"Stop looking" she teased and she opened the draw and started to dress in a short burgandy dress that was out of character for her but was for Tom's benifit

"Looking sexy" Tom commented

"I'm sorry do you want me to take this off" she threatened and he shook his head and took her hand and they left the bedroom.

"Tom" she said as they entered the car him driving and he looked at her "I'm sorry about your Dad" she said kindly putting her hand on his arm and he shook it off not wanting her concern. "Tom" she whispered hurt

"You know I only stopped talking to them because of what you said how he never said he was married" he snapped and she crossed her arms across her chest deffincivly

"I never-" she started

"No of course you never asked it's what you do for people you are in love with" he spat and again her heart started to hammer

_"SAMANTHA, SAMANTHA" someone was calling her name from a far off distance and she started to prise her eyes open but ignore it and pushed the blanket off her. _

_"SAMANTHA" her name was called again and she shuddered from the cold "SAMANTHA" her name again and she stood up and rain rain was still pouring but it was light outside she was sure of that and she opened the door a crack and ran outside to the back door of her house "Mummy" she whimpered on the door mat and there still wasn't an answer and she pushed away from the door outside and down the street. Bang, she ran into someone_

_"Hello I'm Jack and you are pretty damn hot" the kid intraduced ruffling his dark brown hair trying to impress her and he looked about 5 years older than her _

_"Sam" she said formerly putting out her hand and he laughed and slapped her hand away _

_"Come on get real" he said and molded her hand into a fist and bumped it. "SAMANTHA" her mother yelled and ran over to her and pulled her back behind her "Stay away from my daughter" she yelled at the child and Sam was being pulled back "No, wait mum" she yelled in protest and he laughed. "See ya round" he called while she was being dragged off kicking and screaming._

"Sam" Tom said concern was edged into his voice now and she was suddenly aware that she must have been out for a while.

"Sorry" she whispered just as she realised they were at the hospital and she got out of the car keeping her breathing calm and she shut the door.

They went up to paediatric care in awkard silence and Sam rushed along the corridor to her kids now out of their spealists cots and in normal ones with less equipment. "Hello georgous" she said smiling happily at her little girl and then to her little boy "Hello Jay Jay" she smiled again and Tom suddenly wrapped his arms round her waist

"Hello Dr Kent Dr Nicholls" a fellow doctor greeted and they turned to him.

"What is it? What's wrong with them?" Sam started to panic and Tom tightened his grip on her waist

"Nothing actually to be honest quite the oppersite actually I thought I would inform you that we think Jasper and Jesse can be realsed from hospital in about a weeks time" he smiled

"Really" Tom said and the doctor nodded and he quickly span Sam round "I'm so sorry" he whispered and he quickly kissed her hugging her tightly to him.

**So what did you think and please review with suggestions!**


	72. The Kids are home

_They went up to paediatric care in awkard silence and Sam rushed along the corridor to her kids now out of their spealists cots and in normal ones with less equipment. "Hello georgous" she said smiling happily at her little girl and then to her little boy "Hello Jay Jay" she smiled again and Tom suddenly wrapped his arms round her waist_

_"Hello Dr Kent Dr Nicholls" a fellow doctor greeted and they turned to him._

_"What is it? What's wrong with them?" Sam started to panic and Tom tightened his grip on her waist_

_"Nothing actually to be honest quite the oppersite actually I thought I would inform you that we think Jasper and Jesse can be realsed from hospital in about a weeks time" he smiled_

_"Really" Tom said and the doctor nodded and he quickly span Sam round "I'm so sorry" he whispered and he quickly kissed her hugging her tightly to him._

The week had passed and Tom and Sam were back in paeds "And I just need you to sign this last form" the doctor said and Sam signed her signiture and smiled widley "And they are all yours" the doctor said happily and Tom put them into carriers and he took her hand and they walked toward the lift and went down stairs to the ED. The doors opened and they stepped out Jesse in a pink carrier and Jay in the blue one and the two of them Sam and Tom stepped into the ED "SAM, TOM" Linda called happily and she ran toward them smiling broadly embracing Sam in a massive hug and then bending down and looking at Jesse and cooing "You are beautiful just like your Mummy" she smiled and Sam felt a warm glow in her stomach. Tom and her put the babies on the counter and suddenly all the nurses started to crowd round including Robyn, Tess, and Zoe.

"Can I?" Tess asked indicating to Jay

"Of course you can" Sam said and Tess undid the buckle keeping Jay in and picked him up

"Awh he's such a cutie" Tess praised

"Thanks" Sam said taking Tom's hand while Robin unbuckled Jesse and took her into her arms.

"Exuse me you lot if Dr Kent, Dr Nicholls you are going to hold up work in my ED then at least let me say hello to them" she laughed and Sam smiled and guestered for her to hold one of them and she took Jay out of Tess' arms and held him

"He is adorable Sam" she praised and quickly handed him back to Tess unsure of how to look after a baby.

"Thanks Zoe" Sam smiled

"And don't worry I won't be to strict with timings tommorow" Zoe said winking reasurringly

"What do you mean we're going to be on time tommorow" Sam said confused and suprisingly everyone else just started laughing madly.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked

"Sam you are going to be late tommorow and grumpy and tired" Tess said laughing at her confusion

"I will not" Sam argued back and again people laughed and she frowned and shrugged it off and Jesse started to fuss

"Ok I think we might have to leave now" Sam said taking Jesse off of Jaime who she had been passed onto and strapped her back in and Tom took Jay and put him in the carrier.

"See you two tommorow" Zoe said and Sam took Tom's hand

"See you tommorow" Sam responded and they turned and left the ED.

"You know I don't know what they are talking about of course we are going to be on time" Sam said mannerfactly and Tom laughed

"Of course we are" Tom said sarcastically

"What it's hardly difficult to raise some babies" Sam said genererically

"Come on Sam you are away that kids wake up in the middle of the night and wake up early" Tom said and she frowned

"Tom I know" she said smiling widley but sarcastically. Tom and Sam started to put the kids in the car and plugged them in hearing them gurrgle with pleasure and Sam while in the process of strapping Jesse in Jesse grabbed her finger and clasped it tightly in her fist and Sam's heart melted and she sank to her knees and Tom laughed again walking round to her side of the car quickly and stroking Jesse's hair till she let go of Sam's finger and Sam and Tom stepped back and closed the car door and got in the car.


	73. Mysterious patient

_"You know I don't know what they are talking about of course we are going to be on time" Sam said mannerfactly and Tom laughed_

_"Of course we are" Tom said sarcastically_

_"What it's hardly difficult to raise some babies" Sam said genererically_

_"Come on Sam you are away that kids wake up in the middle of the night and wake up early" Tom said and she frowned_

_"Tom I know" she said smiling widley but sarcastically. Tom and Sam started to put the kids in the car and plugged them in hearing them gurrgle with pleasure and Sam while in the process of strapping Jesse in Jesse grabbed her finger and clasped it tightly in her fist and Sam's heart melted and she sank to her knees and Tom laughed again walking round to her side of the car quickly and stroking Jesse's hair till she let go of Sam's finger and Sam and Tom stepped back and closed the car door and got in the car._

Zoe was right Sam and Tom had been late the next day and the day after that and the day after that an the day after that but Zoe didn't mind after all she loved that Sam and Tom had found each other.

"So Sam you nervous about the big day its only 3 weeks away" Robyn asked

"What! No I'm exited" she answered smiling

"Well that is good to hear" Tom said coming from behind her and spinning round and kissing her quickly and she laughed wrapping her arms around him and the phone started to ring and they broke apart groaning only knowing that phone to bring bad news. Sure enough today was no different and Zoe put the phone down "There's been a major fire down silverton street and we have 3 critical patients and one minor who dosent really want to be coming in" Zoe informed them. "Right Tom, Ash and I will treat the majors Sam you take the minor I also want Linda, Lloyd, Fletch and Jamie in rhesus Robyn your with Sam" Zoe instructed and Sam scowled she hated treating minors they were so boring. But she had to do what Zoe wanted and they all headed to the entrance and paramedics started to descend and Zoe, Tom, Ash and the other nurses started to leave and Norman entered the ED

"Right this is Rob he refused to give me a last name or tell me what he was doing in the fire and as several facial lasterations which we were not allowed to dress" Norman said and Sam rolled her eyes just her luck she thought "Ok Robyn take him to cubicles I'll be in in a bit" she said and deviated to the staff room and got herself a glass of water and then headed toward cubicles.

"So who was that nurse?" Rob asked the girl Robyn pointing to the very pretty young blonde girl who was tieing up her chest length hair into a pony tail and laughing at at something a woman with blue scrubs had said and all he could think of was _I must get her number later_.

"Oh that's Sa- Dr Nicholls" she corrected herself and he froze at what he had heard and his mind started to wirl but before he started to panic

"Not Samantha Nicholls?" he questioned

"Yes why?" Robyn asked intreguid

"Dosent matter and she's a doctor?" he asked shrugging it off as the doctor came over and while she was Robyn nodded

"Yeh she's a doctor" Robyn said.

"Hello Rob I'm Dr Nicholls you may call me Sam" she said buisness like closing the curtains "Ok can I take a look at your burns please?" she asked polietly and he nodded and Sam looked closley at his face shining a light on his face and he pursed his lips tightly and she pulled back

"Ok they look ok but you seemed to have lots of old burns were you in an explosion when you were younger?" she asked

"I was in a house fire" he said quietly

"Oh I'm so sorry I can relate I have been in a house fire they are quiet scary aren't they?" Sam said putting the torch back in her pocket

"Yes but what came after was worse my wife and I split" he sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that I've been though a bitter divorace as well" Sam sympothised

"Really I didn't know you were divorced Sam" Robyn said

"Yeh his name was Dylan, Dylan Keogh he used to be a doctor here" Sam said and Robyn chimed in again

"And yet you still want to re marry?" Robyn questioned and Sam laughed

"Yep Tom's the one" she laughed.

"So your getting married then?" he asked

"Yes" she said and held up the ring smiling widley

"You seem genuinally happily" he praised smiling at her happiness

"Thanks" she responded

"So what's he like then this fiancee?" he asked

"Oh he's a doctor here his names Tom Kent he's pretty fantastic" she smiled.

"He sounds fantastic just what you deserve" he smiled and she smiled back and then stopped

"Robyn can you dress the wounds I'll be back in a sec" she said and she walked out the cubicle and she was suddenly overcome with confusion when she spotted Norman.

"Norman what did you say about that man I have in cubicles?" she asked

"Oh him yes as I said bad facial lasserations wouldn't let me dress them very grumpy and aggressive" he said again and her confusion heightoned and Robyn came out of the cubicle

"Sam..." she started tapping her on the shoulder and she turned

"What is it Robyn?" she asked

"Sam...do you know that patient?" she asked hesitently

"No I don't why?" she asked questioningly and heart was hammering and mind was whiring this wasn't adding up

"It's just he asked who you were and when I said he said not Samantha Nicholls" Robyn said and as soon as she had she thought she had said too much.

"Right this is redicioulus" Sam said fustrated and she walked back to the cubicle briskly and pulled back the curtain

"Right Rob I think you need to give me a few answers" she said angrily putting her hands on her hips

"I'm sorry" he responded playing for time as if he was confused by what she was saying

"Don't take that tone with me who on earth are you?" she said starting to get worked up.

"I'm Rob" he responed

"Really? Really how am I meant to believe that? Because you know me and what I want to know is how the hell you know me?" she shouted getting more worked up now and she felt so small compared to this man who knew so much more than she did.

"I'm discharging myself" he said groughly getting up quickly and pushing past her and opening the cubicle

"No" she snapped walking after him and pacing infront of him

"No I said no who are you?" she asked keeping in the way and Zoe, Tom, Ash and the rhesus team came over talking and they stopped at Sam infront of her patient.

"Get out of my way" he ordered and he pushed her out the way and she ran in front of him again

"No you are going nowhere until you tell me who the hell you are" she shouted and Zoe interviened

"Sam stop this, I'm very sory for the way that she has behaved toward you and I will of course be having a talk with her and as soon as you have signed a form you are ready to go" Zoe smiled and grabbed Sam by the arm pulling her out the way

"What the hell are you playing at" she hissed angrily.

"No" she pulled her arm out the way and walked quickly round him and spun him round and he suddenly grabbed her wrists and held her tightly

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU HERE" he hissed and pushed her very roughly aside letting go of her wrists and she fell to the floor and Tom ran round to Sam to check that she was alright when the man started to run.

"NO WAIT" Sam yelled and she got up quickly and started to give chace when he was stopped by a regular support worker in the ED he was old older than her and older than the guy Rob and he spoke with a grough voice "Rob what are you doing here?" he asked narowing his eyes at "Rob" and Sam.

"I tried but she dosen't let go" Rob snapped

"You know the rules Rob you're not allowed with in 100 metres of her" the guy snapped guestering angrily toward Sam.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Sam pleaded and Rob started to turn around but the support worker grabbed in

"Come on Rob this stupid child has caused you enough hassle already" he snapped and pointed to the door and he was ordering him outside

"Hey" Sam protested and Rob turned round walking to the door and out and Sam sighed "Please" she begged and she went to follow him and the man struck his arm in the way.

"Don't go near him child" he patronised

"Don't call me child just tell me who he is?" she ordered and Zoe and Tom had followed and were now observing

"I just said don't go near him child" putting emphisis on the world child and he turned to go but she woudn't let him and she went to pass him but he got her quickly grabbing her wrists and throwing her against the wall and walking quickly out but Sam didn't notice this all she noticed was the way the earth started to spin as her head made contact with the wall and she put her hand to the back of her head and the next thing she was aware was Tom's arms round her waist holding her telling her things were going to be ok and she was sure she passed out.

**So who is the mysterious man?**

**And why is he not allowed near Sam?**


	74. Reveal

**So people the amount of reviews from last time was amazing you guys are my inspiration!**

_"Don't go near him child" he patronised_

_"Don't call me child just tell me who he is?" she ordered and Zoe and Tom had followed and were now observing_

_"I just said don't go near him child" putting emphisis on the world child and he turned to go but she woudn't let him and she went to pass him but he got her quickly grabbing her wrists and throwing her against the wall and walking quickly out but Sam didn't notice this all she noticed was the way the earth started to spin as her head made contact with the wall and she put her hand to the back of her head and the next thing she was aware was Tom's arms round her waist holding her telling her things were going to be ok and she was sure she passed out._

Tom helped her up to her feet again "What the hell were you doing Sam" he spat putting his arms round her and she closed her eyes for a second and then felt normal again.

"I need to find out who he is" Sam said and Tom shook his head

"No what you need is a CT scan and bed rest" Tom ordered and she tried to protest but he wouldn't let her.

"Come on baby" he argued picking her up and carying her in his arms to cubicles but she was still protesting

"Please Tom find out who he is" she whispered and Zoe entered telling them that she was going to have Linda book a CT scan and as she left Tom lay down on the bed next to his fiancee wrapping one arm round her waist the other he ran though her head calming her.

"Tom" she whispered and he hugged her tighter taking her hand with the one one on her waist and Big Mac entered and awhed at the sight of them. "You're so beautiful Sam" he whispered

"Um...Dr Kent I am meant to take Sam to CT" Big Mac said akwardly and Tom laughed.

"Yes I should get off" Tom laughed and he did and kissed his partners ha d before allowing her to go and he followed

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked

"Tom find out who he was please" she begged and Tom sighed

"I will try my best baby" he promised stroking the side of her face and letting her go. He walked to the nurses station and started to bang his head on the desk.

"What it?" Ash asked but Charlie answered before him

"Isn't it obvious it's Sam" he said and Tom nodded

"She want's to know who the mystery guy is and it is killing me that I can't help her" he sighed

"So what do you know about him?" Charlie asked

"Well we know he's white, male, in mid to late 50's has been in a fire before and has a restraining order so he can't come anywhere near her" Tom said and Charlie and Ash looked at each other.

"Tom did you just say that a restraining order was filed against him?" Charlie asked

"Yeh why?" Tom asked

"Because, Tom, Sam's Dad was jailed for the attack on their house and the way I understood it Melisa took out a restraining order and against her father allowing him nowhere near herself or Sam" Charlie said.

"You have to be kidding" Tom sighed though he knew it all made sence exept

"But Sam said he was dead" Tom said

"He's not he was very much alive just in prision but Melisa didn't tell her the truth" Charlie said

"Right call Melisa tell her to meet me here we need to talk" Tom ordered and headed off to see Sam. Zoe was standing in the intercom room talking o her gently

"Sam I'm here" Tom said down the intercom

"Tom, Tom I'm scared" she whispered back

"I know you are and I'm here ok" Tom said reasurringly smiling at her forgetting that she couldn't see him

"Tom I love you" she whispered

"That must have been a very nasty bang to the head" Tom laughed and he heard a giggle from Sam.

"I love you too" he whispered back wanting to take her hand and tell her everything was ok

"Right Tom see here we have nothing major just her brain seems to be slightly enlarged so I think she has concussion" Zoe said pointing to the screen and Tom nodded and they started to get her out of the scanner not to soon as she had started to panic.

"It's ok Sam I'm here" he said taking her hand and stroking the back of it

"Thank you" she whispered and Sam laughed as she was taken back to her cubicle

"Tom did you find out who he was?" Sam asked

"I think I did sweetheart but I want to confirm it ok" Tom said sitting on her bed and lying down next to her pulling the covers on the two of them and he relaxed feeling her heart beating softly against her chest and he kissed her neck and he felt her fall into a daze when the blue curtain opened and Tom blushed a magnificent red seeing the face of Noel the receptionist "Hi Dr Kent Sam's mum is in reception" he said quietly not to wake Sam and Tom nodded and slid his hand out from Sam's chest and slid out of the bed tucked her in. He gave her a final look before leaving the cubicle and heading to reception

"Hello Melisa" Tom greeted and before she had chance to speek "Sam's going to be fine" he assured and she relaxed

"Really thats fantastic but then why did you call me?"she asked

"It's because we need to talk about Sam's father" Tom said loudly.

"What why do you want to talk about him?" Melisa snapped quickly

"Ash and Charlie believe that he turned up here in this ED today" Tom said slowly watching for her reaction and she took a step back as if she was singed

"What no he's not allowed with in 100 metres I have a restraining order check with the courts and if he was you people have no idea what he's capable of" she stuttered looking round paranoid and her breathing started to intensify and she was taking quick breaths and suddenly Zoe came over.

"Melisa I need you to calm down" Zoe said putting an arm round her shoulders and getting her to sit down and clicking her fingers for a bag which a blonde nurse gave to her

"Ok breath nice and deeply into it and steady your breathing for me" Zoe ordered rubbing her back and she started to calm down.

"Please Tom I need you to call the police tell them he has been around her" Melisa said quickly

"What why?" Tom asked

"I said he should be allowed nowhere near her my daughter" she ordered loudly getting up from the seat

"Why Melisa?" Tom asked

"He set the fire to my house almost killing Sam and me, he was verbally abuse to Sam and me and he was physically abusive to me so forgive me if I don't want that man anywhere near my daughter" she snapped and Tom's eyes had gone wide.

"Melisa I'm so sorry for everything you went though but that dosen't exuse you telling Sam that her father was dead" Tom exhausperated

"You just don't get it, I hate that man, he hit me and he punched and he put me down and he told Sam she was useless so many times so you know what I lied but I did it for my little girl" Melisa sighed and tears were sparkling in her eyes.

"I want to see her" Melisa said softly and Tom and Zoe nodded and they headed toward the cubicle and heard the all too familiar voice...

**Ok so please review with what you think and what could happen next!**


	75. Rob

**Sorry it is really short**

_"I want to see her" Melisa said softly and Tom and Zoe nodded and they headed toward the cubicle and heard the all too familiar voice..._

They pulled back the curtain and there he was the guy from earlier and he looked contented and happy as he held Sam in his arms picking her up off the bed and shushing her "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" Melisa yelled and ran to her daughters side and he put her down on the bed again.

"I should go" he said quickly and he turned

"NO" Sam shouted "Don't go" she said and he stopped

"I have to as I said it's against the law for me to be here" he sighed

"NO PLEASE" she yelled but Melisa's word was more final,

"Stay away from her I'm calling the police" Melisa threatened and she dug out her phone and he grabbed it off her and stamped it firmly under his foot.

"GET OUT NOW" she shouted and she extended her arm and slapped him round the face and he paused for a second

"I have done nothing wrong" he said sinercstly and Sam's eyes widened open

"Mum what's going on?" Sam asked quietly

"Sam look at me just stay calm" Melisa instructed.

"She's my little girl as well and I'll have you no I am not the same person as I was Melisa" he spat

"Rob people like you don't change" she replied with venom in her words

"I am going to be in my daughters life Melisa, I have changed and I love her, so if you must know I will go now but only because I don't want the police involved but I will be fighting that restraining order as we have no reason for it anymore" Rob said determined and he left the cubicle and left it in a stunned silence


	76. Appoligize

**Really sorry for the slow update first I was on D of E all weekend and now my stupid proper computer which I would usually use for updates is having major problems with internet despite the fact that I can get email which I don't really understand but anyway!**

_"She's my little girl as well and I'll have you no I am not the same person as I was Melisa" he spat_

_"Rob people like you don't change" she replied with venom in her words_

_"I am going to be in my daughters life Melisa, I have changed and I love her, so if you must know I will go now but only because I don't want the police involved but I will be fighting that restraining order as we have no reason for it anymore" Rob said determined and he left the cubicle and left it in a stunned silence. _

It was the staff room and there was no one else in there just Sam and Tom and Tom was standing bythe lockers fiddling with something in there and Sam nervously approached her fiancee "Tom I want my father to meet our kids" Sam said nervously and he turned sharply to face her

"Sam you have to be kidding surely?" Tom asked good naturedly and he stepped up to her and took her hand

"I'm not kidding" Sam responded stepping out of his grip and removing her hand from him.

"Sam you have practically only known this man 5 minutes and he does have a history..." Tom started and trailed off at the look that Sam gave her it was the type of look that made more of a man than him quail in fear and she stopped the look as he looked away.

"Come on Sam I only want what's best for you" he protested weakly and she shut him again with her famous look

"Tom my father has changed that is if he ever was bad in the first place" she said angrily accusingly

"Hey what's that meant to mean?" Tom protested stepping up and looking her into her face.

"It means all I have is a women who lied to me about my father being alive's words" she spat angrily

"All your mother did was try and protect you from someone dangourous someone who set fire to your house with you inside, Sam that man left you for your dead and out of that wreckage your mother pulled herself together to protect you" he shouted and there was such an aggression to his voice she stepped back into the breakfast bar.

"Hey all I'm saying my father made mistakes but my mother told me he was dead I should have had known" she shouted loudly again getting close into his face and he realised that she was not going to back down but neither was he

"I SAID NO SAM YOU ARE NOT LETTING YOUR FATHER ANYWAY NEAR OUR KIDS" Tom shouted and she jumped at the tone in his voice bumping her hip against the breakfast bar.

"Fine" she whispered as an unexpected feeling crept over her and Tom calmed down clenching his fists and looking at her and Sam slid along the breakfast bar so she didn't have to ask him to move and she found herself shaking unexpectedly and she stepped away from the lockers and feeling her legs turn to jelly and the atmostphere in the room was one of complete tension. She stumbled toward the door and yanked it open "S-" he started and she couldn't listern to him and she went out the door and slammed it and ran toward lift no-one looked at her or said anything which was a confort as she didn't think she trusted herself. She quickly pressed the down button and when the elevator doors opened she got in and headed for the basement and when the door opened her legs were still jelly. She walked quickly stumbling partly to the room Dylan had told her about the one were he had kept Dervla that one time and it now housed a large punch bag and she didn't bother with the gloves and just started to punch it. She didn't care now as the punch bag came back and so she started to kick it she just wanted not to feel useless and in lack of control and as she swung another punch she caught her hand on an akward angle and she swore in pain as her thumb caught the bag. She didn't care though as she continued to punch and kick at the punchbag and it swung back and caught her off guard onto the floor and she screeched in pain but got up again gently trying not to bruise any part of her again. She shook herself and she could feel some of her exess energy start to drain away and be replaced with a burning sensation in her muscels and she smiled in pleasure as the punch bag swang back and hit her in the eye. She was knocked backwards and she gasped in pain and she went across to the otherside of the room where there was a mirror and little sink and she ran some water and splashed it on her eye that was refusing to open. She continued to splash the water in and it suddenly opened but she could already see a bruise was going to arise and her pager went off and she left the room and headed up stairs via the stairs and she saw Zoe waiting for her "Hi" Sam said nervously.

"Dr Nicholls it's nice to see you" Zoe exclaimed

"Sorry" she appoligised and Zoe looked at her more closley this time

"Sam are you ok?" she asked tentativley obviously noticing the bruising that was beggining to form around her left eye

"I'm fine" she replied shortly being honest with someone never really was her style.

"Are you sure?" she questoned concerned

"I'm fine" she snapped and Zoe gave her a stern look "Sorry" she said quickly and Zoe nodded

"Ok well there has been a mass RTA pile up on the carrige way and I need you in cubicles" Zoe ordered and Sam felt annoyance bubble to the surface, it was typical Zoe to always give her cubicles despite being one of the best rhesus doctors she had.

"Fine" she sulked and Zoe detected her tone

"It's nothing against you sam it's just you amazing at getting rid of the time wasters in cubicles" Zoe continued and Tom walked by not looking at her and Zoe picked up on this.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked and then a thought occured to her as her eyes darted from the back of Tom's blonde head to Sam's bruised eye "Sam tell me he didn't?" she whispered shocked

"No, oh my God no I was hit with a punch bag" Sam laughed "We just had a difference in view" Sam said trying not to give things away.

"What on?" she asked intreguid

"Nothing, it's just... Tom dosen't want my father to meet are kids because of his history of violence despite the fact that he has never been violent toward me" Sam said all her rage that previously Tom had given her coming back to the surface.

"Well Sam I can understand where he is coming from, he is a known violent" Zoe justified but Sam was just made more angry

"NOT TO ME, NOT TO KIDS" she almost shouted and Zoe gave her look again and she apoligised "Sorry" she said again Zoe took a deep breath and resisted the urge to laugh at her younger collegue

"Sam you have to understand it from his point of view Jesse and Jay mean everything to him and he dosen't want to take the chance that he hasn't changed" Zoe explained calmly and Sam moaned in understanding.

"But still he never used to be agressive" Sam moaned still not willing to give in

"Oh come on Sam he dosen't know that he only has your word" Zoe said exhasperatedly

"But..." she moaned and trailed off and she admitted defeat "I have to appoligise don't I?" she asked rhetorically and Zoe nodded.

She hadn't seen Tom for the rest of her shift the RTA had given her too much problems it was only then when she got to the staffroom after her shift had finished that she saw him and he saw her too "Sorry" they both said at once and then again

"What do you have to appoligise for?" and their exchanged looks gave it all away and Sam walked toward him and kissed him.

"I am so sorry of course your Dad can meet them" Tom whispered and he kissed her again "I love you so much Sam" he whispered.


	77. Leopards never change their spots

She_ hadn't seen Tom for the rest of her shift the RTA had given her too much problems it was only then when she got to the staffroom after her shift had finished that she saw him and he saw her too "Sorry" they both said at once and then again_

_"What do you have to appoligise for?" and their exchanged looks gave it all away and Sam walked toward him and kissed him._

_"I am so sorry of course your Dad can meet them" Tom whispered and he kissed her again "I love you so much Sam" he whispered._

"Dad I would like you to meet Jesse and Jay my kids" Sam laughed

"Oh my gosh Sam they are beautiful they look so much like you" her father commented and he looked up into her face

"Thanks" she smiled.

"So how long have you been married for then?" he asked kindly

"Oh I'm not married" she said happily "But I am engaged" she said holding up her hand to her father

"Oh are you divorced then?" he asked again with a saddened note to his tone

"Well yes but that was ages ago actually the father's someone called Tom you met him at the hospital" Sam said happily with a bounce in her step.

"I'm sorry you had children out of wedlock" he questioned

"Well yes but it wasn't intentinal we sort of had a one night stand and I got pregnant" Sam informed him. She felt her fathers eyes on her "Oh ok" he muttered and he continued to look at the kids "Well they are fantastic" he said again but something didn't seem right.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yes I'm fine" he said calmly clearly holding somehting in

"Come on you can trust me" Sam persisted putting an arm on his shoulder

"I SAID I'M OK" he shouted and her arm jumped off his

"Sorry" she said quickly and her hand went to her side instantly.

"No Sam I shouldn't have snapped princess" he muttered and he opened his arms wide to hug her and she stepped into it.

"Dad" she ventured releasing out of his grip

"What is it princess?" he asked

"Dad why did you hit Mum and start the fire?" she asked tentativley and he started to look angry again.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned

"Why did you hit mum and start the fire?" she asked again her voice slightly stronger

"I started that fire becuase your mother slept around and cheated on me and I wanted her to die" he spat

"SO BECAUSE MY MUM CHEATED ON YOU BECAUSE YOU HIT HER THAT MAKES HER WORTH NOTHING" Sam shouted suddenly getting angry.

"Don't push me Sam" he warned meancingly but she continued

"NO DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN ME, YOU HIT MY MUM AND EXPECT ME TO JUST PASS IT OFF AS NOTHING" she shouted and he turned to her and slapped her round the face. After he instantly cooled down and his face was a look of shock and the room was suddenly silent with Sam and her father just looking at eachother Sam with nerves rushing though her as she stepped back and despite being in her own home wanted to leave. She went to do so and she turned "I think you should go" she whispered holding her face but he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall and she yelped. and he punched her in the stomach and she was instantly winded and she struggled to get her breath but she wasn't going to be a victim. The next punch he threw she was ready for and she ducked out the way and he hit his hand against the wall. This time it was his yelp of pain as he suddenly grabbed her and twisted her arm back around her head and held her toward him "Tell anyone and I swear..." he muttered and he threw her back against the wall and she slid to the floor dazed and her father started to walk to the door and as soon as the door closed Sam started to cry, tears that she knew would have to be gone by the time Tom came home. She tried to find her feet and realising how much her strength at left her made her feel worst and she quickly ran to the door and locked it and went to the mirror and started to sob again at her reflection as her already bruised left eye was now worse and more inflamed something that even now it was obvious to notice. She took a step back and she sank to the floor again and realised there was no point trying to cry about it as Tom would be getting back soon and she could never show weakness and she got up after 20 minutes and went for a shower undressing herself in the bathroom and seeing the newly formed bruise to her stomach and she touched it tentativley. She stepped in the shower and felt the warm water soak her long blonde hair and she put shampoo and conditioner in it and allowed herself to choke a tear as she got out the shower. She heard a shout then from downstairs and heard Tom "Sam, Sam" he called and she answered as she wrapped a towel around herself

"I'm up here" she called weakly and she walked into the bedroom and took some underwear and pj's out of the draw as Tom entered the room and Sam froze. "Hi Tom" she muttered turning away from him and sitting down on the bed facing away from him.

"Are you ok Sam?" he asked and he walked round the side of the bed to face her and again she turned the other way

"I need to go to sleep" she said quickly and lay down letting her arm droop across her face concealing the bruises.

"Your not dressed though" Tom pointed out coming up behind her stroking her back and gently taking her into a hug from behind as he lay on the bed.

"I know" she snapped protectlivly hugging her arms round her body and instantly worked out something was wrong

"Turn around" he ordered but natrually she protested and ignored his command but he continued "Turn over" he said again more forcefully and she still didn't given in, instead he turned her himself and he shuffled back slightly.

"Sam what happened?" he asked tentativley

"What do you mean?" she asked niavley

"Sam your face" he commented

"Oh it was just a punch bag backlash she lied and she held the towel closer to her hoping that Tom would believer her and he did "Well you really should be more careful" Tom said and Sam nodded

"I'm sorry" she muttered and she felt sleepy and he took her into a hug again and let her relax in his arms.

**So what do you think I wasn't greatly happy with this but...**


	78. Aftermath

_"Your not dressed though" Tom pointed out coming up behind her stroking her back and gently taking her into a hug from behind as he lay on the bed._

_"I know" she snapped protectlivly hugging her arms round her body and instantly worked out something was wrong_

_"Turn around" he ordered but natrually she protested and ignored his command but he continued "Turn over" he said again more forcefully and she still didn't given in, instead he turned her himself and he shuffled back slightly._

_"Sam what happened?" he asked tentativley_

_"What do you mean?" she asked niavley_

_"Sam your face" he commented_

_"Oh it was just a punch bag backlash she lied and she held the towel closer to her hoping that Tom would believer her and he did "Well you really should be more careful" Tom said and Sam nodded._

They woke up the next day and Sam was suprised to see that her towel had gone and she quickly tried to find the towel and paniked when she saw that Tom was also gone. She quickly tensed up and darted round the room to find some clothes and she did in the form of a strapless blue t shirt with stars and skinny black jeans that hugged at her thighs and she completed the outfit with a black canvas jacket and then as she was going to go down stairs she then found the towel at the bottom of the bed and started to prey that Tom hadn't seen anything after all it was only a minor slip last night, or at least that's what she told herself.

She started to go down stairs when she heard her groan and a cry from the other room and she entered the nursery, it had used to be Sam's spare room but now it was a brilliant jungle themed nursery. The wall paper was of a deep amazonian forest with old fashioned styled windows with a white wooden floorboards, on the oppersite side to the door were 2 cribs one a brown wooden crib with Dinosaur bedding and a snow teddy bear while the other had the same brown wood but had girly blue swallows set on a light pink background this one also had a teddy bear but this one was a white space bear. Also above the cribs there was a mobile both custom made by Tom while Sam was in hospital in her comotose state as Tom admitted he was worried she wasn't going to make it and so the mobiles had pictures of Sam and Tom as a couple, Sam when she was pregnant, another picture of Sam and Tom as a couple and finally a picture of Sam that Tom had got from Sam's mum from when she was an 8 year old girl it also played somewhere over the rainbow. Between the cribs lay a little rocking horse not suitable now but suitable for later on in their development along with this in the toy department there was a building block table and a toy chest and a xylophone. She walked over to the crib that the noise was coming from and smiled at Jesse and picked her up "Hello georgous" she muttered stroking the top of her head softly and Jesse started to calm down and she put her back into the crib and left the room giving a quick look over to Jay and then walking down the stairs to the kitchen where Bambi ran into her legs and bounced up at her barking. Sam laughed and stroked him in welcome and Sam walked to the cupboard where the food is kept and placed some down and she suddenly felt arms wrap around her "Hey baby" Tom said sweetly spinning her round and kissing her and by this action Sam was sure that he hadn't seen the bruise and she was able to smile hugging him. "So how are you feeling this morning?" he asked looking concerned at her eye and stroking it delicatly.

"It's ok" Sam said lying though her teeth as if Tom knew how much it hurt he would probably insist that Sam let him have a look at her so she lied and felt awful about it.

"You may want to apply some make up to that" he suggested and he kissed her again "You know it's only a couple of weeks to our wedding and then your all mine" he teased

"I know" she smiled

"Oh and trust me on our wedding night you will have no idea what hit you" he flirted and she gave him a flirting smile back and kissed him "Now do you want some breakfast?" he asked

"Yes please" she asked suddenly and now he had suggested it she did feel hungry.

"So why don't you go and put some concelear on your eye and I will suprise you" Tom smiled and she nodded and went upstairs and grabbed some concelar and started to dab at her eye and she was amazed at how well it did the job and she came down stairs

"One bacon sandwich with ketchup" he smiled handing it to her and she smiled and ate it.

"Tom has my mum arived yet?" she asked and he shook his head "Well then you know you can always ask yours?" Sam ventured and Tom's eyes lit up like a child in a sweet shop

"Really you want my mum?" Tom asked shocked

"yh, yh call her up and tell her we wondered if she would like to baby sit after all she is the grandmother as well" Sam said and Tom smiled and kissed his fiancee and Sam shook her head and smiled and went into the other room while Tom dialled his mums number.


	79. Shock

_"Tom has my mum arived yet?" she asked and he shook his head "Well then you know you can always ask yours?" Sam ventured and Tom's eyes lit up like a child in a sweet shop_

_"Really you want my mum?" Tom asked shocked_

_"yh, yh call her up and tell her we wondered if she would like to baby sit after all she is the grandmother as well" Sam said and Tom smiled and kissed his fiancee and Sam shook her head and smiled and went into the other room while Tom dialled his mums number._

Tom was giving her the strangest of looks while they were waiting for his mother and she was getting fed up of it "Just spit it out Tom" she said turning to him and he quickly turned away

"Spit what out?" he asked innocently and she gave him a flirtacious little look.

"Fine, it's just do you want to go to work, I know you don't exactly like my mother?" Tom asked and Sam looked shocked and she felt her stomach sink she didn't realise that he felt like that and she shivered in that shock

"No Tom I want to be here" Sam muttered

"Ok then, it was just a suggestion" Tom said repenting his actions at once. He came over to the sofa and gave her a hug and sat on the sofa next to her and layed for down on his lap "I want to like your mum Tom" she muttered

"I know" he whispered leaning down and kissing her and the doorbelle went. Sam got up from his lap and walked to the front door and Tom got up as well and Tom reached the door first and opened it to see his mother who was smiling and came in quickly and hugged her son and then turned and saw Sam and gave her a small little smile which she didn't reciprocate and she walked inside "Right are they upstairs?" she asked very buisness like that Sam took an instant dislike to

"Yes they are upstairs, in their crib they are sleeping at the moment but should be waking up in a couple of hours" Sam smiled pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks" Tom's mum sat onto the sofa "You should go to work" she said giving Tom a warm smile and Sam a frosty one and Tom nodded

"Thanks we were just going" Tom smiled and took Sam's hand and led her out the house and shut the door. "Well I think that went well" Tom smiled and Sam shook her head in disbelief but couldn't be bothered to argue with him he was in the niave stage and she could just laugh at that and they headed to the car, it was a shame really ever since being comatose and her operations she was not allowed to ride a bike or run particually. Well she wasn't meant to at all but Tom knew that she wouldn't stay away from them so he supervised her and made sure she didn't do anything to awful to herself. They got in and set off to the ED where she attemped to put the thought of her father and his new low out of her head.

* * *

Today was tiring and she was embaressed to find it was nothing more than a normal shift with lots of drunks, lots of paranoid parents and the very few real interesting cases and Sam felt herself start to fall asleep on the way back but if she had known what was waiting for her when she got back to the house she never would have gone to work in the first place. She pushed open the door to her house and laughed kissing Tom and then she took a step forward and gasped "Dad"

"Mum" Tom and Sam stood in complete shock as their parents lay naked beside each other and Sam ran into the kitchen and vomited that had been something she had not expected and it coursed though her and she was sick again.

**So what do you think about Tom's mum and Sam's Dad is it just a one off? **

**Or will they start a relationship and if they do will Sam feel compelled to do something?**

**So please I would love to here your views**


	80. Aggressive

_Today was tiring and she was embaressed to find it was nothing more than a normal shift with lots of drunks, lots of paranoid parents and the very few real interesting cases and Sam felt herself start to fall asleep on the way back but if she had known what was waiting for her when she got back to the house she never would have gone to work in the first place. She pushed open the door to her house and laughed kissing Tom and then she took a step forward and gasped "Dad"_

_"Mum" Tom and Sam stood in complete shock as their parents lay naked beside each other and Sam ran into the kitchen and vomited that had been something she had not expected and it coursed though her and she was sick again._

"Honey" her Dad quickly ran in after her with a blanket wrapped round half of his body

"No, no way stay away from me" Sam said feeling the violent urge to be sick again and she vomited into the sink. Tom had obviously just come in from strong words with his mum and he put his arm around round her shoulders "You ok baby?" he asked gently and she shook her head and turned around

"Come on Honey I'm sorry" he said stretching his arm out but Sam just leaned into Tom's chest and Tom pulled her slightly toward the sink and away from her Dad "I'm afraid Mr Nicholls I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Tom said pointing toward the kitchen door and showing him that he should leave.

"No not until I have a chance to explain" Rob said starting to get angry

"No Sam dosen't want you here, if she wants to hear your side of the story then she will call you ok" Tom said starting to get aggressive but in a protective capacity.

"NO" he yelled and Tom's mum came toward the kitchen fully dressed now and she was watching the scene unfolding and Tom stepped in front of Sam "I'm telling you to get out, I have said it once nicley now I'm forcing you GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Tom shouted forcefully and he backed down and went out of the kitchen and Sam burried her head in Tom's chest sobbing for an unknown reason and he held her close. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Sam whispered and she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her and he kept her there and Tom listened to her cry and he looked over to his mother nodding at her telling her that this was the girl he loved and this was why and if she couldn't do with that then she could leave because Sam Nicholls was his and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight, no a war and she nodded small as it was and she nodded giving him her blessing.

Tom's mum was still watching them and then as Sam drew back she too drew back and left "Tom I'm sorry" she whispered

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Tom crooned and he reached down and kissed her and Tom saw his mother come back into view and tell him she was leaving and Tom flashed a glance of understanding at her and he heard the door click shut and he kissed Sam again and this time proceeded to bring his hand under her t shirt and up to her bra and Sam didn't protest only when he attemepted to bring up her t shirt did she recoil remembering suddenly the bruise and she stepped away from him "Sorry, sorry" she muttered quickly and she went out of the kitchen to the stairs and she heard the sound of pawing coming from her and Tom's room and she opened the door and Bambi came running out toward her bouncing happily and Sam ignored him and stepped into the room and changed into her nightwear and climbed into bed trying to fall asleep.


	81. Daddy Bye Bye

**I'm really sorry for not updating in so long I don't actually have a reason to be honest just that I haven't, I just could never seem to get in the right frame of mind to write this and so sorry the ending to this chapter is slightly rushed!**

_"You have nothing to be sorry about" Tom crooned and he reached down and kissed her and Tom saw his mother come back into view and tell him she was leaving and Tom flashed a glance of understanding at her and he heard the door click shut and he kissed Sam again and this time proceeded to bring his hand under her t shirt and up to her bra and Sam didn't protest only when he attemepted to bring up her t shirt did she recoil remembering suddenly the bruise and she stepped away from him "Sorry, sorry" she muttered quickly and she went out of the kitchen to the stairs and she heard the sound of pawing coming from her and Tom's room and she opened the door and Bambi came running out toward her bouncing happily and Sam ignored him and stepped into the room and changed into her nightwear and climbed into bed trying to fall asleep._

"Sam, Sam" Tom called, something wasn't making any sense but he didn't know what and he banged the door open and Sam jumped up and sat bolt upright in bed. "Sam what's going on?" he asked abrubpty and Sam shivered

"Nothing" she whispereed and she tried to lay down in bed again

"No something is going on Sam and I don't believe you" he argued back and she started to slide into the bed and Tom could tell he wasn't going to get anything out of her "Fine" he muttered and he shut the door and went down stairs to the sofa where Bambi was already curled asleep and so he lay down on it as well trying to avoid the dog.

* * *

Sam woke up the next day, her head was pounding and she could remember everything and she felt awful for what she had done to Tom but she couldn't let him find out the truth. She got up and dressed in skinny jeans and a tight orange strapy top and went out the room and smiled at her fiancee lying on the sofa asleep and she knew she had to make it up to him and she beckoned Bambi off and went to the kitchen and boiled some water and spooned some coffee granuels in a kitkat mug and after hearing the click of kettle poured the water into the mug and then took the mug into Tom who was waking up slightly and she leant over his body and kissed his cheek and he stretched his eyes open.

"Well that is a sight" he commented touching her hand and she smiled nervously and the sound of screaming reached her ears and she sighed and she let him enjoy his coffee as she went upstairs and into the nursery. She walked over to Jay's crib and picked him up and rocked him gently and he stopped crying but she didn't put him down instead she held him tight and kissed his head "Hey beautiful" she whispered and he started to cry again so she started to sing gently,

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town!_

Jay stopped crying and instead started giggling and he seized Sam's finger and squeezed and Sam smiled and placed him back in the crib and looked over at Jesse and checked that she was ok. After realising she was Sam went down stairs and Tom smiled in gratitude and she rolled her eyes and got some formula milk out of the fridge and put it into 2 clear bottles and popped into the retro red microwave the 2 bottles for 2 minutes and she drummed her foot on the floor waiting for the microwave to bing. When it did she took them out and took them upstairs to the nursery and she went to Jay first and picked him up and gave him the tiny bottle and after he had finished it she moved onto Jesse and suddenly after Jesse had finished Tom's arms wrapped around her waist "Sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have gone off at you" he muttered kissing her cheek and she kissed him back and he conceeded to moving up on her waist and Sam got lost in the moment and Tom picked her up round her waist and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down and he ran his fingers though her hair and kissing her neck gently and then lifting her t shirt up and she smiled kissing him back getting lost in the moment and it was only when Tom went to kiss her chest that he stopped and Sam felt confusion seep though her "Why?" she asked and then she looked down and her heart filled with dread as she looked down.

"Sam who did this? Tom asked calmly though she could tell he was holding off rage

"What do you mean?" Sam protested a little too quickly and he gave a sever stare

"Who did this too you Sam and don't give me some punch bag rubbish" he said starting to lose his temper and he got off the bed

"No-one" she replied looking down at the floor and she too sat up the moment had been ruined and now she was getting close to dangourous teritory.

"Sam" he warned

"It was an accident and it wasn't meant" Sam said quickly and Tom wasn't going to just accept this

"Who Sam?" he shouted and she looked down at the floor and muttered something incohesive

"What?" he snapped

"My Dad" she whispered

"WHAT" he shouted scaring Sam and she jumped back "THATS IT, GET THE POLICE ON THE PHONE" Tom screamed.

"What? No" Sam said finding her voice and standing up for herself "Tom it was an accident" she continued

"That is not an accident" he shouted indicating to her bruised stomach and she continued looking down at the floor

"Please Tom it won't happen again" she muttered

"Too right because he is going back in prison where he belongs" Tom shouted and he stormed out the room slamming it and leaving Sam alone and she started to cry.

**As ever please review**


	82. Hen and Stag

_"Sam" he warned_

_"It was an accident and it wasn't meant" Sam said quickly and Tom wasn't going to just accept this_

_"Who Sam?" he shouted and she looked down at the floor and muttered something incohesive_

_"What?" he snapped_

_"My Dad" she whispered_

_"WHAT" he shouted scaring Sam and she jumped back "THATS IT, GET THE POLICE ON THE PHONE" Tom screamed._

_"What? No" Sam said finding her voice and standing up for herself "Tom it was an accident" she continued_

_"That is not an accident" he shouted indicating to her bruised stomach and she continued looking down at the floor_

_"Please Tom it won't happen again" she muttered_

_"Too right because he is going back in prison where he belongs" Tom shouted and he stormed out the room slamming it and leaving Sam alone and she started to cry._

2 weeks and her father was back in prison and Sam had only herself to blame and she hit her fist against the wall but she had to forget about him today, today was her day she was going to let her hair down and enjoy her final day of being single and no one was going to stop her. She brushed her hair and straightened it and admired her own image in the mirror and smiled at the short ruffled white dress with a thin black belt and gold locket that Tom had given her when he had met her parents and she opened it and admired the pictures of Jesse and Jay on either side and was glad that she had someone she could trust looking after them tonight. "Oh Sam you look stunning the place will have their eye on you" her mum praised and Sam frowned "Mum I'm going out on my hen night I'm hardly going to be pulling anyone" Sam said and she rolled her eyes

"Language young lady" her mum scolded and she laughed playfully

"Look after them tonight" Sam said

"I will" her mother laughed.

"Seriously, look after them" Sam said sternly and her mum nodded "Have a good time tonight" she said and she held open the bedroom door for her to go.

* * *

Tom walked into the pub and was met with the sound of laughter and he walked over to Mac, Noel, Jaime, Ash, Lloyd, Mark, Jeff, Charlie and Fletch "Hey it's the groom, you looking forward to the big day tommorow?" Fletch asked

"I'm about to Marry the most fantastically irritating person I have ever met" Tom laughed and motioned to the bar man "Can I have 10 beers please?" he asked the bar man and he nodded and grabbed some beers and they continued to laugh "Come on Tom you must have some doubt?" Noel prompted but Tom shook his face "Nah mate she's the one" he smiled.

"Ah shame I remember a time when no-one was going to keep you down " Mac teased

"No she raises me up mate" he laughed and he took a swig of his beer and asked for some food as well.

* * *

Sam got to the restraunt she hadn't wanted to go out and get really drunk like Tom was bound to be doing instead she just wanted to go to a restraunt with some of her mates. After all she didn't want any exuses to do anything stupid tonight because knowing her she would do something to mess up she always did. "Hey Sam you look hot" Zoe said and Sam laughed as it was quite clear that her maid of honour had already started on the booze "You look hot too" Sam said feeling awkard even as she said it she was never one for the girly emotional stuff. Linda then came toward her and guided her to her seat also on the booze in fact the only one that wasn't was Jesse and that was something "Hey how you holding up?" Jesse asked her as they sat down at the table

"Fine" she responded but she just gave her that look and she conceeded "I'm really nervous I mean I love Tom but I'm commiting everything to him up until now I've been able to walk away" Sam replied honestly.

"Well I guess that's normal you've been married before right?" Jesse inquired

"Yeh but that all ended in flames" Sam reasurred her after all she was about to marry Jesse's best friend

"You know you have nothing to worry about Tom has grown up so much since he was a teenager and I can tell he really cares about you Sam and I can understand why" Jesse said putting a hand on her arm.

"So has everyone already started drinking?" she asked

"Yes they said it was time to celerbrate do you want some?" Jesse said

"Um no thanks trying to say sober I tend to be rather stupid when I drink" Sam said laughing as she did so and a waitress came over.

"Can I take your order please?" she asked and everyone ordered and she left.

* * *

Everyone was getting rather drunk well everyone exept Tom, he refused to have any more than 3 beers after all on his wedding day he wanted to be able to think about the words he was saying and not how bad his headache was. People were cheering his name as they raised a toast to him but this just seemed a bit like an exuse to drink and he dug his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages despratly wanting to know what Sam was doing and whether she was enjoying herself he then considered texting her but he rejected the idea as she wouldn't want to be bothered on her night. Tom couldn't take the atmostphere jnside this pub any longer and he paced quickly outside enjoying the sharpness of the cool air against him.

* * *

Sam's eyes felt heavy and she was getting fed up of this as everyone now was either too drunk to talk or flirting madly at everyone male or female. Sam got up from the table and paid the bill and went outside trying to grab a taxi but with no joy it was far too late and so she decided to walk home after all it wasn't that far and so she started to the cold quiet journey home basking in the cold moonlight as she passed the old green park with a large hexagonal fountain. She turned into it cutting across the middle where she spotted him, bathed in moonlight and smiling as he spotted her taking his hand out of the fountain "You know it's bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding" she laughed as she wandered over to him and his hands went to her waist and kissed her.

"You know what I think we have had all the bad luck possible" Tom said taking her onto the side of the fountain with him "So how did it go tonight?" he asked gently trying to warm her up

"It went ok, some sore heads probably in the morning what about you I thought you would be drunk" Sam commented and Tom nudged her playfully.

"Come on do you really think that I would get drunk the night before our wedding?" he laughed

"I..." Sam said dropping her head embaressed and Tom laughed and kissed her

"You are so adorable you know" he muttered and Sam laughed

"You're not that bad either" she replied and they kissed again

"I should get home" Sam said

"I'll walk you home" Tom said getting up and Sam smiled

"Thanks" she muttered and he took her hand and they headed out of the park.

**Please review with what you think!**


	83. The End

**Hey I should probably say this is on it's last few chapters and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I had loads of exams and any time I had I was revising for those and trying to do my Doctors fanfic! So yh appoligies please forgive me! Plus the actual wedding was inspired by the song Thousand Years **

_Sam's eyes felt heavy and she was getting fed up of this as everyone now was either too drunk to talk or flirting madly at everyone male or female. Sam got up from the table and paid the bill and went outside trying to grab a taxi but with no joy it was far too late and so she decided to walk home after all it wasn't that far and so she started to the cold quiet journey home basking in the cold moonlight as she passed the old green park with a large hexagonal fountain. She turned into it cutting across the middle where she spotted him, bathed in moonlight and smiling as he spotted her taking his hand out of the fountain "You know it's bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding" she laughed as she wandered over to him and his hands went to her waist and kissed her._

_"You know what I think we have had all the bad luck possible" Tom said taking her onto the side of the fountain with him "So how did it go tonight?" he asked gently trying to warm her up_

_"It went ok, some sore heads probably in the morning what about you I thought you would be drunk" Sam commented and Tom nudged her playfully._

_"Come on do you really think that I would get drunk the night before our wedding?" he laughed_

_"I..." Sam said dropping her head embaressed and Tom laughed and kissed her_

_"You are so adorable you know" he muttered and Sam laughed_

_"You're not that bad either" she replied and they kissed again_

_"I should get home" Sam said_

_"I'll walk you home" Tom said getting up and Sam smiled_

_"Thanks" she muttered and he took her hand and they headed out of the park._

* * *

The day she had dreamed about since she was a little girl, what everyone had dreamed about since they were a little girl, their wedding and this time she was determined to do it right with her new family and her man, that had been her dream and she didn't want to wake up. But she had to, she had to face the fact that any illusion was a dream and so she flicked her eyes open and her mother entered her room "Hey I was beginning to think you would never wake up, I know it's traditional for you to arrive late and everything but come on Sam you don't want to arrive really late Tom will think you stood him up" she laughed. As she did everything came flooding back to Sam what she had thought as a dream wasn't and she was about to marry him the one and only Tom Kent and any tiredness from her eyes was gone and she threw her covers off and jumped out of bed revealing her short white crop top and checked pink bottoms. "I haven't seen you wear that since you were about 14 years old" she muttered and Sam smiled and walked over to her wardrobe and picked out her dress as her mother left the room and Sam smiled as she glanced at the dress. She took it out the wardrobe and lay it onto the bed, she knew it wasn't traditional but she had arranged with her bridesmaid's to meet them at the wedding venue and she started to unclothe and put on the dress and brushed her hair down and put on the veil and she smiled this really was it and she debated with make up before deciding on this rare occasion to give it ago. She went to the mirror and heavily applied mascara and blue eye shadow and dark pink lipstick and took a second to look at herself and she let herself smile and left her room and headed toward her mum "Mum" she called and she heard the responce in the nursery and she entered "Hey" she said and she bit her lip nervously waiting for a responce as her mother turned to look at her "Oh Sam you look beautiful" she smiled and Sam saw tears welling up in her mothers eyes and she laughed and went over and gave her mother a hug "Don't cry" she muttered and she laughed.

* * *

Tom groaned as he was shook roughly awake by Mark "Tom you're going to be late" and Tom was suddenly wide awake and he jumped out of bed or the sofa and ran to the shower "She is going to kill me if I'm late" he muttered and he jumped into the shower.

He got out and quickly set about changing and he pulled on his watch and read the time 10 minutes he thought he still had 10 minutes before needing to leave and so he ruffled his hair oddly and ran to the kitchen and tried to find something edible and ended up going into the freezer and grabbing a tub of chocolate chip ice cream. He started to eat it vigerously and Mark came into the kitchen and laughed at Tom who was shovling ice cream so quickly into his mouth you would have thought his life deppended on it.

"Tom what the hell are you doing you can't eat Ice Cream for breakfast" Mark laughed and Tom scowled

"I'm hungry" he muttered.

"You've got 5 minutes Tom" he warned and Tom quickly finished the ice cream off and threw it in the bin and flattened his hair down and nodded to Mark as he went to the front door ready to leave.

* * *

Sam got out the white mini that her mother drove and she held her mothers hand as they waitied for the bridesmaids and it was only a matter of minutes when they arrived "Hey Sam you look beautiful" Zoe muttered and Sam smiled

"You nervous" Jesse said and Sam shook her head

"Not in the slightst he's mine" she said and Jesse nodded and took her into a hug while Zoe started to get the babies out of the car.

* * *

Tom stood at the end to the grass path any second now, any second now his girl would walk down that isle and he would make her his "You nervous mate" Mark said as Tom started to pace "Only that she won't show" Tom muttered and Charlie acknologed what a nice change it was in the younger colleuge to see his emotions.

"Of course she will mate she would be crazy not to" Mark laughed and Tom sunk his head because Crazy was Sam there was sometimes not a rational bone in her body and Tom looked to Mark "You know what I will just call Zoe" Tom said grabbing his phone out his pocket.

"I wouldn't bother mate" Mark said as Tom turned and there she was basked in the mid day sun wearing a light blue silk dress that clung to her body that was strapless however with sleeves that started half way down her arm and she looked beautiful with a veil obscuring her face with Daisy's embrodered on it and Tom smiled as Sam smiled back.

* * *

_Just keeping breathing and focus on the ground in front of you_ Sam thought to herself as she reached Tom and he took her hands and the minister stepped forward

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Sam held her breath and just looked at Tom as no-one spoke and so the minister continued

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Thomas Oliver Kent and Samantha Amanda Nicholls make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Tom and Sam will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Tom Oliver Kent and Samantha Amanda Nicholls. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." The minister then paused and Sam flashed Tom a glance as the minster continued

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" she asked and Melisa stepped forward  
"I do" she said giving her daughter a small smile.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Tom and Sam from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last. Now I believe you have prepared vows" she said and Sam and Tom nodded "Tom can you go first" she asked and Tom nodded.

"Sam, before we met and before we started our relationship it was fair to say I was a bit of a player and I didn't want to commit but then I got to know you and when you told me you were pregnant it forced me to commit and I realised all those years I had spent avoiding commitment claiming that it was a good life and I hadn't met the right one, well partly I hadn't but I was coward I left relationships before giving them a chance but you, you sensed it and when I seemed like I was going to leave you forced me to think about my choices and well long story short I'm here Sam marrying you. I love you Sam more than anyone else in the world and I don't think I tell you that enough" he finished and he noticed Sam had stopped looking at him and was instead looking straight at Zoe and he threw a look at Zoe as well but she shook her head.

"Tom, well what's there to say... I love you ok and I know I must have put you though some hell when I was in a coma but I'm here now and I love you and I need to tell you something, and I can't think of a better place to do it than in front of all of our friends that is if you don't flip out" Sam paused and Tom gave her a quizical look "Tom I'm pregnant again" Sam said letting go of Tom's hand and putting it on her stomach and bitting her lip as everyone gasped and waited for Tom's reaction.

"I love you so much" Tom muttered and he grabbed her and kissed her and everyone started to apload and even the minister clapped

"Do you Thomas Oliver Kent take Samantha Amanda Nicholls to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Tom whispered focusing only on the women in front of him wanting to kiss her.

"Do you Samantha Amanda Nicholls take Thomas Oliver Kent to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she whispered back and the minister asked for the rings

"With this ring I show you a token of my devotion to you" Tom said slidding the gold and ruby ring onto her finger and Sam reciprocated the guesture.

"With the power vested in me I pronanuce you man and wife" the minister said and before waiting Tom pulled her in quickly and kissed her madly

"I love you so much" Tom whispered into her ear and she giggled

"That's good because I sort of like you too" she replied and they turned and started to walk down the isle and toward their new start as a married couple

* * *

**Ok that was the last chapter! So what did you think ? I should admit though the wedding scene was bascially someone on wiki answers template because I don't know what really goes on at a wedding! So yh thanks for everyone who has ever reviewed this story it has been really appricated! **

** . /question/index?qid=20091104032942AAOs1Tu**


End file.
